Ordered To Love
by SammyChanLuvsU
Summary: Sebastian and Katie absolutely HATE each other but for the sake of serving Ciel Phantomhive, they pretend to get along. When Katie's father comes to the Phantomhive manor demanding that Katie finally marry, Ciel gives Sebastian the most horrifying order ever; convince Katie's father that Katie is in love with Sebastian and prevent her from marrying anyone else but him!
1. Chapter 1

The morning appeared to be gentler than usual. Birds chirped noisily outside and the harsh light forced young Ciel Phantomhive to open his eyes. He sat up and yawned at the normal sounds of the day rushed to greet him. His butler, Sebastian Michaelis, hurried around the room quite elegantly, preparing things for his master. Ciel crawled out of bed drowsily and Sebastian was at his side immediately, helping him to get dressed.

"Good morning, my lord," Sebastian greeted.

Ciel waved his hand.

"What is on today's agenda?" he asked, sipping on his morning tea, which Sebastian made for him as usual.

Sebastian finished the final touches on Ciel's clothes, stood up and bowed.

"Just a handful of documents that need your attention, my lord," he stated gracefully.

Ciel stood up and put his tea cup down, even though he hadn't finished it.

"I don't feel like finishing them so early in the morning," he grumbled. "Call for Katie after breakfast. She will help me make a final decision."

As if on cue, there was a thud followed immediately by a long line of curses. Sebastian chuckled and Ciel gave him an expecting glance.

"I'm sure Katie would be more than happy to help you out, my lord," Sebastian smiled.

Katie was one of few people both Ciel and Sebastian trusted with their very lives. She offered her employment a year before after running away from home. Coming from family whose company is competing with the Phantomhive industry, Katie promised info on her family's company if she was hired. As you can imagine, she was. Time and time again, she proved her worth and loyalty to Ciel. After a while, Katie was promoted as a secretary, an assistant manager and a manager over various companies owned by the Phantomhive industry. Normal people would be shocked to know that a seventeen year old girl was holding such a high position but then again who'd let a thirteen year old run a business.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian opened the door for him. He spotted Katie dashing around the halls, cleaning whatever mess happened to be there moments before.

"Katie," Ciel stated.

She froze and turned around. Her long wavy hair was pulled up into a paperboy cap normally but inside of the Phantomhive mansion, at the master's request, she kept it in a neat ponytail. She wore a nice dress shirt, a pair of slacks and flats typically. Today she chose a bright red vest to wear over her shirt. Ciel couldn't complain; she looked nice.

"My lord," she nodded her head at him.

"I grow rather tired of you rampaging throughout the house," Ciel said sharply. "I know you prefer to avoid the appearance of a lady, but could you at least pretend to act like one while serving me."

Katie flashed him a smile. He wasn't flatter by it.

"I'll try my best," she promised.

Ciel walked up to her.

"Good," he praised her. "Now help Sebastian make breakfast then meet me in my office. There are documents that need to be analyzed."

Ciel spotted her blue eye harden as his butler's name escaped his lips. If there was one thing in the entire world she could not stand, it was Sebastian. Even though they tried to get along in front of their master, war raged on in the mansion between the two of them. Constantly battling to impress the master, setting traps for one another, cleaning up after Finny, Bard and Meilin and just getting into verbal argument were their favorite pass time.

"Yes, my lord," Katie hissed under her breath.

Ciel watched as the two servants glared at each other.

"What are you in the mood for, my lord?" Sebastian asked, trying to please him first.

"I don't care right now," Ciel fired. "Come and get me when it's done."

He walked towards his office and he could already hear them starting to bicker. He slammed the door behind his back and slumped in his chair. Finally he could take a short recovery nap without being scolded.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's eyes stayed glued to her work. If she looked up even once, she'd be staring into Sebastian's red orbs. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Her hands worked quickly as she stirred the eggs for Ciel's omelet. She didn't honestly want to make an omelet but Sebastian already decided that it was fitting for the master. Katie put the eggs aside and started to furiously chop unions up.

"Is that all you're going to put in the omelet?" Sebastian cooed at her.

Katie sighed.

"I'm just supposed to help you, not do it by myself," she snapped. "You can help put things into the omelet too."

She heard Sebastian chuckled. It sent chills down her spine.

"You always do just fine without help," he jeered at her. "I don't know why you're throwing a fit about it."

Katie stabbed the knife into the cutting board and looked up at her rival.

"Listen here, you lazy butt," she hissed, glaring at her co-worker. "I don't care if you're favored more than me in Ciel's eyes but don't you dare start acting like you don't have to do anything!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he smiled slyly at her.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine," he said sweetly. "I do _**everything**_ around here. What makes you think I act like I don't have to do anything?"

Katie frowned.

"Don't use my name in public," she growled. "And you do act like that."

Sebastian gave her an innocent stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, nearly sounded like he was whining.

Katie yanked the knife out of the table and resumed to cut up unions.

"How long has it been since you've gone into town, Katherine Williams?" the annoying butler continued. "A week or two? You can't just stay on the grounds all your life."

Katie scraped the unions into a bowl and walked away from the table in the middle of the kitchen towards the sink. She heard Sebastian's footsteps behind her. She ignored them and washed the knife under warm water.

"Are you scared of something, Katherine?" Sebastian chuckled behind her.

Katie inspected the knife as if it was life or death depending on how clean it was. Satisfied she turned around and nearly rammed right into Sebastian. He didn't move out of her way or anything else for that matter. He just stood in front of her as if demanding her attention. Katie wouldn't have him harassing her today. She walked around him and she could feel his eyes on her as she continued making the master's omelet.

"You haven't gotten any cheese out," Sebastian observed.

Katie snorted in reply. Nothing he said or did would make her look or talk at him for the rest of the morning. Besides she could always get even with him later in the day.

"You want me to get it," the butler continued. "How thoughtful, Katherine."

Katie ignored the urge to throw the knife at him as he left the kitchen. She sighed and stepped away from the cutting board.

"Miss Katie, are you in here?!" Meilin's shrieked as she burst through the door.

Katie pulled off a remarkable smile.

"Right here, Meilin," she replied with ease.

Meilin rushed over to her, nearly knocking over everything in her path. Katie figured it was better to go to her, for the sake of the kitchen. They met on the short side of the rectangular table.

"A letter came for you this morning, Miss Katie," Meilin wheezed, probably from dashing all over the mansion trying to find Katie.

She handed the elegant envelope to Katie and then folded her hands in front of her. Katie opened the seal which she recognized all too well. She pulled out the parchment and looked it over. The letter was from none other than her holier-than-thou father, John Williams. Katie had cut all ties to her father when she ran away from his crushing grip on her life. Recently though, he must have forgotten that fact because he had been sending letters to Katie weekly. Most of them were packed full of her father's harsh words, commanding her to return home to meet a new fiancé.

This one was no different. Besides of the meaningless threat that her father's most trust butler, Alfred, was coming to 'pick her up', Katie found no interest in the order.

"I do hope it's not something important," Meilin quivered, extremely nervous.

Katie folded the letter back up and shoved it back into the envelope.

"It wasn't important at all," she smiled.

Meilin smiled, relieved.

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

Katie walked her to the door, preventing any accidents to occur. She gave her a quick smile and continued her work. When Sebastian came back, Katie was perched on top of the counter, arms folded over her chest and the letter from her father hidden in her shirt.

"You better hurry and grate the cheese so we can make that omelet," she threw at him. "I don't want to make Ciel angry this early in the day."

Sebastian gave her a cheerful smile, something he rarely did.

"The young master, believe it or not, has requested that you go to his office immediately," he replied. "I shall follow with breakfast so don't you worry."

Katie frowned and hopped off the counted. Cautiously she walked around the opposite side of the table, avoiding the undesired butler, and out of the kitchen. She couldn't possibly think of what Ciel wanted to discuss with her. Whatever it was, she had a feeling she was going to get an earful.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take much time for Sebastian to finish up the omelet. Katie had gathered all of the ingredients, except for the cheese, so all he needed to do was cook it. Soon Sebastian was carrying a silver platter to the young master. He entered the room just after Ciel had finished discussing a business plan with Katie. Their eyes merely glanced at him for a few seconds as he walked in. He delivered the platter to Ciel and stepped over to the side to watch the fun.

"Katie," Ciel started. "Have you been in contact with your father recently?"

Katie's eyes hardened but she managed to pull off a smile for the master.

"Just a few letters from him once in a while," she said but the words didn't sound sweet coming out of her mouth.

Sebastian knew all too well that John Williams was the most despised man in Katie's life. She would gladly become best friend with Sebastian before she went back to her father.

"Every week," Ciel probed.

Katie's game face came on and she folded her arms in front of her chest. It was time to get serious.

"Lay it all on the table," she said. "Playing games with me about this subject wouldn't be the smartest thing, my lord."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian for a moment. Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly. The master's eye turned back to Katie.

"I received a telephone call this yesterday from your father," Ciel said slowly.

Katie's expression was firm. It was obvious she knew what Ciel was leading to. Sebastian smiled, somewhat pleased to know that she was in just a little bit of trouble.

"He was demanding that I release you from my employment and let you return home," Ciel continued.

Katie shifted her weight to one hip.

"I turned it down of course," the master went on. "But he brought something to my attention that couldn't be ignored."

Katie shifted her weight evenly between her legs again.

"He demanded that I at least have you reply to all the letters he sent to you," Ciel finished.

Sebastian's face fell as she saw Katie's dull expression. She wouldn't show him her shocked expression today. She had everything under control for once. Sebastian sighed.

"I have replied to every marriage proposal he's sent to me," Katie hissed.

"Why did you hide the fact that you were receiving letters from your father?" Ciel demanded.

Katie stormed up to the front of Ciel's desk. She was the only servant that would get right up in front of Ciel's face. She had the guts and the confidence to do it.

"These are personal threats and demands directed towards me and towards no one else," she stated firmly. "This is war has been declared against me. I have no intention on including anyone else around me into it. I can handle it."

Meilin suddenly came into the room with her other two co-workers behind her.

"Young master," she shrieked. "There's a guest here to see you!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and Katie backed away from his desk. Sebastian glanced out the window and spotted an extravagant carriage. John Williams and his butler, Alfred, were emerging from its depths, making their way towards the Phantomhive mansion. As they moved across the yard, Alfred looked up at the window, locking eyes with Sebastian. Sebastian swore under his breath. He knew immediately what they were here for.

"I don't want to see anybody at this hour of the morning," Ciel sighed, reluctantly.

"Shall I go greet them?" Katie offered.

Ciel's eye ran over her then dashed over to Sebastian.

"You can accompany Sebastian," he ordered.

Katie nodded and gave Sebastian an irritated look that meant something around the lines of 'hurry up and let's go'. Sebastian walked past her and out of the room. Katie kept up with his swiftness, looking just as graceful and flawless as he did. He led her down to the stairs to the main hall and towards the door.

"Do you know who decided to show up this morning?"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Katie, who was standing unusually quietly behind him. Her expression was somewhat complex as if she didn't know how to handle the situation. Sebastian chuckled to himself. It was the first time he got to see an expression on her face other than irritation and false joy.

"I have an idea," he said and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel made his way down the stairs just as Sebastian was opening the door. He noticed Katie shaking a bit a few steps behind Sebastian. An unusual reaction to any guest they had ever received. Never the less, she moved to assist her master now that he was on the main floor. Ciel approached the door, groaning inside that he was actually forced to move out of his office to see some idiot that forgot to send a letter or a phone call before coming to his mansion.

"Welcome, Lord Williams," Sebastian's voice ran out throughout the entire mansion.

Lord Williams wasn't a very tall man but he certainly kept his cool at all times. His light brown hair was swept back and his beard as well as his moustache was well trimmed. Gray streaks implied that he was fairly old, at least in his fifties. His cold hard blue eyes were sharp and it almost hurt to look into his eyes.

Ciel had only meet Lord Williams a handful of times while investigating Katie's background but each time left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Earl Phantomhive," the butler addressed Ciel first.

Alfred was nearly as tall as Sebastian and had enough grace and skills to match. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Instead of a black suit, he wore a light gray one that at first glance looks white. His eyes were soft but like Sebastian there was a hint of malice in them at times. They were a gorgeous shade of brown that look like gold when it met the light. His right arm was glued to his chest and never left.

"How are you this morning?" he continued.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who shut the door behind the guests.

"I am content," he replied briefly. "I'm more interested in why you have decided to come pay me a visit."

Alfred chuckled, trying to cover it with a fist.

"I do not mean to offend you, Earl," he said finally. "But we are not here to see you."

Ciel frowned.

"I see," he said frigidly.

Alfred smiled and extended his hand towards the earl.

"We came to gather my mistress," he announced.

His eyes locked onto Katie and his smile widened.

"Shall we go, Milady?" he inquired.

Katie looked at Ciel for second but even if he had told her to go, she would've ignored his order.

"I refused," she said firmly.

Alfred gave a rejected look and sighed.

"Oh my," he groaned in an almost whiny voice. "Milady has become so trouble all of a sudden."

He looked up at Katie again and his eyes were hard.

"Have you truly been accepted here, Milady?" he inquired, his voice just as sharp as his gaze. "Does everyone here need you or even want you? Are you important to these people? Do you receive any gratification from working here?"

Katie's strong front started to shake but she did her best to keep it up. Ciel glared at Sebastian. He immediately walked over to his master's side. The presence of Sebastian seemed to add strength to Katie's defenses.

"I don't respect the fact that you'd insult a servant of mine right in front of me," Ciel announced sharply.

Alfred bowed his head slightly.

"I am sorry, Earl Phantomhive," he replied but he raised his head slowly. "However, Milady, in my mind, has never truly been your servant. She is mainly a tool that you use for your own selfish means. I can see it in your eyes, Earl. She is useless to you in more ways than one."

"That's enough, Alfred," Lord Williams's voice was rough but sharp at the same time.

Alfred stepped back.

"Forgive me, Milord," he whimpered. "I went too far."

Lord William stepped forward.

"Do not forget that we are merely here to visit my only daughter," he said firmly.

His heavy footsteps sounded as if he would fall through the floor. Ciel glanced at Katie out of the corner of his eye. With every step, she resisted the urge to move back. Even after a year of running away from him, it was obvious she was still afraid of his presence.

"That is far enough," Ciel announced, a few feet from Lord Williams.

Williams took another step and stopped, his butler glued to his side.

"Do you know what kind of fix you have put me in, Katherine?" Williams demanded in a hushed tone. "My empire cannot expand due to the fact that I only have one merely offspring; a weak mindless girl."

Ciel noted Katie's tightly clenched fists and tense jaw. She was clinging to ever word that her father spewed. It fueled her hatred for him. He could see it burning in her eyes and pulsing through her veins.

"I've told you time and time again via letter," Lord Williams continued. "That you have to marry into a powerful family in order to allow my empire to expand. Why have you ignored this duty?"

Silence overtook the room. Sebastian leaned over to Ciel to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want to do, young master?" he inquired.

Ciel sighed.

"Katie can handle it for a bit longer but if there's any hesitation I'll have to jump in," he replied.

Sebastian eased away. Silence continued in the room. Katie suddenly stepped forward, never passing Ciel though.

"I have cut all ties to the Williams family," she announced. "Why you are even here is a mystery to me?"

Lord Williams opened his mouth to reply but Katie denied him the right to speak.

"You have received my letters therefore you have my answer," she hissed. "I will not marry some rich, spoiled boy who will save your 'empire'. If I ever do have the intent to marry, it will be to someone I truly love and desire to be with!"

Lord Williams took a deep breath, his blue eyes locked onto his only child. Ciel watched Katie tremble slightly as she stared into her father's eyes.

"You have until tomorrow to find some person that you have some interest in," he announced, his teeth clenched as he failed to hide his seething anger. "If you cannot summon someone then you will move back into the Williams Manor immediately and begin searching for a suitable fiancé."

Williams tipped it hat towards Ciel. Somehow the action seemed to be out of mockery.

"Earl," he said smoothly.

He spun around and headed for the door.

"Come, Alfred," he ordered.

Alfred floated up to Katie. His gloved hands gently stroked her face while pulling her closer to him. She was rigid and firm as if revolted by his attempt to be charming.

"I look forward to working very," he paused to kiss her forehead.

Katie squirmed away from her old butler. Alfred smiled wickedly at her, licking his lips quickly. His eyes seemed to glow for a moment. Ciel blinked and the glowing ceased.

"Very passionately for you," he finished.

Katie glared darkly at Alfred.

"I'll never go back to that house," she spat at him. "Never."

Alfred merely smiled.

"We'll see, Mistress," he grinned before gracefully following his master.

The door slammed shut behind the guests and the tension in the air died almost immediately. Ciel massaged his temples with one hand.

"Such troublesome guest," he groaned. "And with outrageous demands."

"I apologize, my lord," Katie said lowly.

She was obviously disgusted with the appearance of her father and ex-butler. Ciel could barely imagine the wound her pride was suffering. Then again, in his eyes, Katie had an odd sense of pride for everything she did. But he knew that above all, she had an extreme sense of pride to serve in the Phantomhive manor.

"I'm completely exhausted," Ciel moaned. "Katie, why don't you make me something sweet while I return to the study?"

Katie smiled instantly as if her damaged pride had been restored with just a mere order.

"Yes, sir," she replied and hurried away to the kitchen.

Ciel chuckled to himself but the amusement died quickly. Lord Williams had always been a constant pressure; Ciel just didn't want to deal with him when they first met. This time it was going to be different. There would be dire consequences if Williams's company expanded. The threat of a rich heir and Katie's skills was great indeed. Ciel marched up the stairs, Sebastian following closely behind him. A plan slowly started to formulate in his mind as he ascended to his office. The Phantomhive Company's safety was top priority in Ciel's mind right after his own pride. Just because John Williams wanted to create an heir, didn't mean that a war would come to pass. Ciel smiled to himself. If Williams wanted a war, he would get one but Ciel would merely need a third of his army, if not less than that, to get rid of the thorn in his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie slammed the kitchen doors behind her back. Rage and frustration filled her to the brim. How could her father be such an idiot to start a war with Ciel Phantomhive? And over the stupidest matter of whom she married? A knock at the door startled her.

"Miss Katie, are you alright?" Meilin's voice rang out. "Do you need some assistance?"

Katie wiped away threatening tears.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine. Just need to whip up a little something for the young master."

"Alright then," came the reply. "Don't over work yourself."

The sound of retreating footsteps soothed Katie. She was finally alone in the kitchen. She let out a sigh. She had no idea where to find a person that would even dare pretend to be her fiancé and in less than a day no less. Katie hated the idea in the first place. Marriage was something that appeared a little too farfetched for her. She wanted to be at least twenty if not older before she got married. Of course Katie had the skills needed to run an empire but she wasn't going to just give it away.

She grinned. Katie nearly forgot that she worked for Ciel. She knew most of his deep dark secrets, excluding anything that included Sebastian; any information about Sebastian was unwanted to Katie. Ciel surely wouldn't want her to blab about the success of his company and the secrets it carried. Therefore she was safe in the Phantomhive manor. She was untouchable.

Katie grabbed a spare apron hanging up in the corner of the kitchen, her worries fleeing from her mind. She now focused on something to perk up the young master. She knew for a fact that he loved sweets but it was too early in the morning for something like a piece of cake. Katie nodded to herself; Ciel would have to put up with her chocolate pudding for a snack.

* * *

Sebastian watched his master slowly eat the rest of his breakfast. It was still warm due the shortness of Lord Williams's visit. If it wasn't, Ciel would have refused to even touch it. Thanks to the guarantee of a sweet snack from Katie, of course Ciel insisted on finishing his food. Katie would never give it to him otherwise. Sebastian chucked to himself at the thought of Katie holding a piece of cake high above her head while the master begged for it.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was firm.

Sebastian swept over to his master, casting aside mental fantasies.

"Yes," he answered.

"Lord Williams has become fairly aggressive to get his daughter back," Ciel stated, taking a bit of his perfect omelet. "If Katie is taken away from us, we could lose valuable information about Lord Williams's company."

Sebastian stared at Ciel in confusion. Nearly all of the Williams's assets had been consumed thanks to Katie's sneaky hand in stealing them for the Phantomhive Company. All Katie did now was manage parts of Ciel's company and predict where Lord Williams as well as other competitors would move next in the markets never ending game.

"You've seen Katie's skills for retrieving information in action, Sebastian," Ciel continued slowly. "If she ever got taken to another company, she'd have enough information about the Phantomhive's to bring the company down."

"My lord," Sebastian jumped in. "Katie is extremely loyal to you. She'd rather die than reveal information."

"I suppose," Ciel replied.

The master's intentions were slowly becoming unclear to Sebastian. He couldn't fathom why Ciel would plainly state facts about Katie's 'importance'.

Sebastian sighed.

"What do you want to do about Lord Williams coming over tomorrow?" he inquired.

Ciel finished the last of his omelet.

"Lord Williams cannot convince nor force Katie to leave," he said bluntly. "But on the other hand, Lord Williams is the exact opposite from that of his daughter. He can be easily convinced and forced to leave."

"What would you propose, my lord?" Sebastian probed.

"I've noticed that Katie doesn't socialize with men outside of work," Ceil observed. "Therefore her list of suitable fiancés is rather small."

"You want to convince Lord Williams that Katie has eloped with one of the servants?"

Sebastian was in complete shock by now. Why couldn't the master simply order him to search through the city to look for possible fiancé candidates? There were plenty of young men that didn't have an interest in competing with the Phantomhive Company? It was mind blowing.

Ciel turned in his chair towards the window.

"Yes," he replied eventually. "But we must be cautious whom we pick."

Sebastian scanned through all the times he had seen Katie socialize with the three stooges.

"She gets along fairly well with Finnian," he offered.

Ciel turned his head and gave his butler an 'are you serious' look.

"She appears to have fun with Bard," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel's reaction refused to improve.

"Tanaka is strictly out of the equation," he sighed. "Which leaves. . ."

The young master's voice faded away into silence. Sebastian stared at him in horror, realizing what he was concluding to.

"Sebastian," Ciel said firmly.

Sebastian thought he was going to die for second.

"This is an order; convince Lord Williams that you and Katie have eloped and make sure she doesn't fall in love or marry any of the fiancés he introduces to her."

The order might as well been a death sentence.

Sebastian dropped to one knee, hand over his chest.

"Yes," he said obediently. "My lord."

A thought suddenly occurred. Katie wouldn't be happy if Ciel or Sebastian told her about this order. She didn't need to know anyway. She did hate him a lot and that would be a problem. However she was a human never the less; she could easily be seduced or threatened into bending to Sebastian's will. A smile crawled onto Sebastian's face as he retreated from the room. Trying to penetrate Katie's defenses would be quite fun. After all, how hard could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

The summer sun beat down on the grounds. Ciel was glad he was working in his office and not outside. There was a knock at the door and Katie walked in with a tray. A beautiful bowl full of chocolate pudding sat on it. Ciel nearly started drooling. She had been kind enough to put some whipped cream and a cherry on top of it.

"Sorry for the wait, my lord," she said quickly. "I figured pudding would be better than cake at this hour."

Ciel eyed the chocolate dessert hungrily. Katie put the bowl on the desk and then set a spoon right next to it.

"Enjoy," she smiled graciously.

Another knock at the door caught Ciel's attention. Sebastian walked back in, eyes fixed on Katie.

"I've been looking for you," he smiled.

Katie gave him a confused look.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said innocently.

Sebastian sighed.

"I need to speak to you," he said firmly.

Katie's mouth became a hard line. Ciel watched her as she glared at his butler. He could tell she was looking for the hidden motive, the reason not to trust him. Ciel smirked as he took a bite of the pudding. For once Sebastian was going to have to work harder than usual to fulfill his order.

"And you need to speak to me about what?" Katie finally demanded.

Sebastian's smile seemed somehow brighter than his usual daily grin.

"Lunch preparations," he said warmly.

Ciel scooped another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Katie's face said that she didn't want to even look at Sebastian. She glanced at Ciel as if begging him to give her something to do other than talk with the demon butler. Ciel sighed as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth, savoring the taste of chocolate pudding.

"Lunch does take some time to prepare, Katie," he said. "Especially if it's as light as I want it."

Katie groaned and walked up to Sebastian reluctantly.

"Alright," she mumbled. "I'll go help with lunch."

Sebastian bowed humbly towards Ciel but the hint of a smile was pasted on his face. Ciel sighed and waved them away. He seriously doubted that he could ever eat in peace.

* * *

Katie walked silently next to Sebastian as she accompanied him to the kitchen. For once he wasn't spewing on about how she left a spec of dirt on a platter or how she let Finny into the house with muddy boots on. He was quiet and erect as he was when by himself but there was an odd feeling about him.

"You're acting weird," Katie confirmed.

Sebastian slowed his fast pace walk down and eyed her.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're not yelling or trying to provoke me," she stated.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to twinkle and he sighed as if something heavy was on his mind.

"I've just been thinking lately that I haven't been very. . ." he paused as if the word escaped him. "Kind to you."

Katie snorted.

"Well don't start trying to get on my good side now," she huffed. "If you started being nice to me all of a sudden then it would just make me want to hit you even more."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Alright then," he smirked. "I'll leave lunch to you."

Katie frowned and attempted to kick the butler in the back of the leg. He blocked it with the heel of his shoe and chuckled again.

"If I started being nice to you, then I wouldn't be able to have fun teasing you," he said.

Katie swore under her breath and dashed ahead of Sebastian.

"There's a loose tile down there," he called out just as Katie stepped on it and was sent sprawling across the tiled floor.

She grumbled and quickly got up. Sebastian passed her gracefully, smiling at her as if to say 'told you so'.

"Watch out for the chandelier," she mimicked his cautious tone. "The chain needs to be repaired."

As if jinxed, the chandelier plummeted down towards Sebastian's head. He caught it before it could smash into his head.

"You're eyes are sharp as ever," he commented. "But do you really think that we need to play this game again?"

Katie sprinted past the butler again towards the kitchen doors.

"The door frame needs to be fixed," Sebastian announced before she could go inside.

A firm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Katie gasped as she stared at the door frame sticking up out of the tiled floor, leading into the wooden flooring of the kitchen. She twitched as a gloved hand tilted her head upwards. Sebastian's red orbs felt almost like they were digging around into Katie's face. Their faces were inches apart, close enough that Katie could feel the butler's breath on her skin.

"Katie," Sebastian said softly. "You need to be more careful. The young master would not be pleased if you were to injure yourself."

Katie frowned.

"Why are you still holding me?" she demanded.

"Why are you still letting me hold you?" he replied.

Katie peeled Sebastian's hand off of her and walked briskly into the kitchen. She looked around the room, looking for inspiration for the master's next meal.

"A plateful of light sandwiches should do," Sebastian stated, closing the kitchen doors before walking into the depths of the room.

Katie opened her mouth to object but the idea was actually appealing to her.

"Ciel could use some sunlight today as well," she said, letting her mind wander. "He could sit on the patio."

The summer sun with light clouds and blue sky was more than enough to let Katie's mind reel. Oh, how she missed going on walks to the park for a picnic in the afternoon sunshine, the small stream trickling by filled with little ducklings. She loved seeing the dainty ladies and lords that would stroll by and smile at her. But the most amazing, breath-taking moment was when the sun would start to set and the sound of Alfred's viola-

She froze.

"Katie?"

The words didn't reach Katie's ear. Her hand swept over her forehead and down to the end of her hair. What was wrong with her? Why would she view Alfred as sweet and gentle?

"Katie?"

He was harsh and cruel. He didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. What would possess her to even think about her previous life with him?

"Katherine?"

All he wanted was to keep her quiet like her father wanted her to. He never cared about her. She was his cover up, a simply minded child to protect until the time to discard.

"Katherine!"

Katie blinked and stared into Sebastian's eyes once more. He held her firmly by the arms and was leaning down to her level. She could see the worry in his face, no matter how fake it was.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian said slowly. "You're shaking."

Katie smacked her face quickly and sighed. She had done it again. Sebastian stepped back and released her.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "Just thinking about something very unpleasant."

Sebastian smiled.

"Was it me?" he teased.

For once, the taunt was more comforting than provoking. There was a sense of playfulness and compassion, things that Katie had never associated Sebastian with. She smiled and put her hands on her hips promptly.

"Stop being so conceited," she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian eyed Katie carefully as she served Ciel a glass of lemonade. Her behavior had returned to normal compared to that in the kitchen but he couldn't help but notice the little things that made her twitch. If he wasn't trying to win her heart, Sebastian would've just simply hit Katie in the head with a random object to get her back to reality. However, he knew that thanks to the visit of her father and sneaky butler, she would be very riled and nervous. He smiled to himself. This would be the perfect opportunity to win her over. Her instability would make it easier for him to get what he wanted.

"Katie," he called. "Can you come over here for a moment?"

Katie placed the pitcher of cold lemonade on a table and wandered over to him. Ciel's weary eye sent Sebastian an indirect message; 'don't do anything unnecessary'. Of course Ciel would still need Katie after this scandal was over. If Sebastian did his job too well, Katie might end up too torn and distraught to return to normal.

"What do you want?" Katie demanded.

Sebastian grinned. The malice was already back in her voice.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, making a concerned face.

His hand traveled up to her forehead, holding it there gently. Katie pulled away, irritation claiming all other emotions.

"I told you earlier," she snorted. "It's got nothing to do with you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"It has everything to do with me," he said firmly. "If you cannot perform to the best of your abilities then how can you be trusted to care about the young master?"

Katie's face was unusually calm.

"I understand," she replied. "I shall make sure I am in perfect health."

She spun around and walked back to Ciel where she stayed until lunch ended.

Panic wasn't usually in Sebastian's dictionary but due to Katie giving him the cold shoulder and the ever nearing visit from Lord Williams, Sebastian could feel an enormous amount of stress building up. He needed to at least break the ice today or at least melt it enough to break in front of Lord Williams. If only Katie could be more cooperative.

She scurried around after the three stooges as they destroyed and killed everything in their path, never giving a moment for Sebastian to say anything to her. They were never going to communicate until it was time to make dinner. Something clicked in Sebastian's mind and he quickly approached the disruptive trio, who were, for once, a step ahead of Katie.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sebastian said as if it wounded him say the words. "But I need your help for tonight."

All three faces lit up.

"Whatever you need, Sebastian," Finny peeped.

Meilin squealed with joy and any words were lost.

"About time," Bard jeered.

Sebastian leaned in closely.

"What I am about to say you will not repeat to Katherine," he ordered. "Do you understand me?"

The three of them nodded.

"Good," he confirmed. "Katherine has been a little off today."

Finny jumped in.

"Yeah she has been a lot quieter," he stated innocently.  
Meilin fiddled with her pointer fingers.

"She didn't yell at me, not once," she said quietly.

Bard scratched the back of his head and inhaled on his cigarette.

"She actually let me into the kitchen to help mince something," he reported.

Sebastian nodded as if agreeing with them.

"I have a solution," he announced. "I'll take Katherine shopping for dinner while you three find the most enchanting, romantic place on the ground."

The three servants blinked in confusion.

"She's having issues with an old lover," he explained quickly. "As fellow servants of the Phantomhive manor, we have to improve her mood so that she won't become heartbroken and quit working for the young master."

The short speech seemed to work, moving all three of them to tears. Sebastian broke away from the trio and returned to his master's side. If Sebastian merely asked Katie if she wanted to join him, she'd reject the offer right then and there, however, if Ciel was going to the market as well, she's jump at the chance to be helpful.

"I don't know what you're planning with Katie but I'm supposed to be out of it," Ciel's voice was firm and strict, grabbing the butler's attention.

Sebastian grinned and bowed as he closed the door behind him.

"A little walk through town won't hurt you, my lord," he said smoothly.

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"Katie still doesn't trust you a bit," he hissed. "And so now you're dragging me into it by using me as an excuse to take her into town."

Sebastian sighed, pretending to be heartbroken.

"However," the young master continued. "I don't see any harm in a short stroll before dinner. Just so long as Katie knows I'm not behind this."

Sebastian bowed and swept towards the door.

"Thank you, my lord," he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel walked silently smack dab in the middle between Sebastian and Katie. He felt like grumbling about something, anything, just to get them to talk. The tense air between the two servants was enough to make one choke on his/her own breath.

"Katie," he said lazily.

She stopped next to him.

"I want to go look for a present for Elizabeth," he stated. "Alone."

Katie's face dropped. Of course she wasn't thinking about being alone with Sebastian. She was mainly thinking about her master's safety. Ciel depended on such loyalty but frankly it just got annoying after a while.

"Go with Sebastian to pick up a few more things for dinner," he continued. "And we'll meet back here."

Katie sighed and walked off following Sebastian's lead. Ciel followed them secretly, dodging behind people and buildings. He had confidence that Sebastian could complete his order but Katie was a tough nut to crack. It would more entertaining to watch than stand around a pretend to be looking for something.

The two servants walked side by side but Katie made sure not to even brush Sebastian. She didn't look at him or even try to make conversation with him. Ciel had noticed she was stiffer than usual. Sebastian suddenly pulled Katie back for a moment as a herd of boys nearly plowed into her. He held her tight against his chest until the danger had past but he didn't release her immediately. Ciel dart closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Katie," Sebastian said in a low voice.

His prey realized the change in his behavior and tried to push away from him.

"What?" she grunted.

"I'm sorry."

The words startled her and she looked up, staring at Sebastian in confusion.

"I should pay attention to what I say to my co-workers," he continued. "I did not mean to offend you or make you mad at me."

Katie didn't say anything, watching Sebastian's expression carefully, no doubt looking for a flaw in his words.

"I was simply concerned about your health," he finished.

Her eyebrow raised and she was still obviously doubtful.

"Simply?" she asked sarcastically.

Sebastian sighed.

"Is it that terrible to know that I care about your welfare?" he asked wearily.

Katie folded her arms over her chest, giving up on escaping.

"After my father graciously stopped caring," she reported. "I started to prefer that others do as well."

Ciel caught a glimmer of sorrow in her face but it died just as quickly as it appeared. He watched as Sebastian's face dropped and his arms constricted around Katie.

"I'm sorry, Katie," he said softly. "But you're not alone anymore."

Sebastian rested his head on top Katie's and one hand slowly rubbed her back.

"And you're very hard not to like," he continued on. "In fact. . ."

Ciel frowned as Sebastian lowered his voice and whispered the rest of the sentence into Katie's ear. Katie jumped back, pushing Sebastian away from her.

"Stop playing with me, Sebastian," she shouted at him.

Sebastian smiled and continued to hold onto her.

"But it's the truth," he chuckled.

Ciel sighed. Sebastian certainly had issues with making absurd jokes. Something caught Ciel's eye and he smiled. Katie's cheeks were beet red as she struggled to escape from her captor. Sebastian had at least made her start thinking about him. He was slowly improving. Ciel walked out from his hiding place and approached the two servants.

"If you two are done cuddling in the middle of the street, then can we proceed to get the remaining supplies for dinner," he demanded.

The two servants untangled themselves and resumed their positions by his side, Katie on his left and Sebastian on his right, just as he preferred it.

* * *

Katie sighed as she finished the final touches on the roast dinner. It looked plump and mouthwatering, just as she planned it. The dark meat was topped with onions and spices, accompanied by potatos and cooked carrots. As she looked it over, the door opened. Sebastian rushed in, nearly running into Katie.

"Is the roast ready?" he asked quickly.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look ready?" she threw back at him.

Sebastian ignored her remark and picked up the roast, carrying it with an elegant hand. Katie hoisted herself up onto a counter and sat lazily on it. Her co-worker eyed her for a moment then opened his mouth.

"The young master has requested that you prepare desert early tonight," he informed her. "He requested a piece of your 'Chocolate Fountain Cake'."

Katie gave him a concerned look.

"Don't I normally get a break after finishing up dinner?" she asked confused by the sudden order.

Sebastian responded with a soft look.

"After serving the master, I'll come help you," he promised and rushed out of the kitchen.

Katie stared at the floor then hopped off of the counter. The request was awkward and mysterious. Not only was her 'Fountain Cake' very complex to construct and bake but it was purposely made for a large amount of guests, such as grand parties or weddings. The mystery, however, would have to wait. Katie was not one to ignore a request from her employer. She set to work quickly, gathering ingredients to make the three layered cake.

Sebastian joined her soon after she had baked the cake and had started forming the desired appearance. He stood behind her silently as she trimmed the sides of the cake. Her hand moved nimbly and cautiously, making every slice with accurate precision. To her surprise, Sebastian didn't move to correct her or said anything to insult her work. He just stood over her, his presence known but quiet. Katie moved to the fondant, molding it over the cake to create a while tower, leaving the entrance clear to the tunnel that she had perfectly carved out.

"So," Katie mused as she cut away the excess fondant from the cake. "Do I get to know why I am making this cake for my lord?"

Sebastian eased closer, his chest nearly touching her back.

"The young master has cravings," he replied softly. "Not even I know why he has requested for you to make a cake."

Katie shifted the cake around examining her work then wiped her hands on her apron.

"That looks good," she commented. "Just have to frost it and add decorations."

She stepped away from the table to mix a batch of frosting.

"It's been a while since you've made your 'Fountain Cake'," Sebastian said suddenly. "Remind me again why you cut out the center of the cake?"

Katie tested the finished frosting on the back of her hand but it tasted different to her.

"I fill it with chocolate pudding," she replied, walking over to the butler and extending her frosting covered hand. "Taste this."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You would trust my opinion," he questioned as he dipped his head, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth. "I'm surprised."

Katie snorted.

"Since when did you speak nonsense," she said firmly. "I simply need a second opinion. If I served everything I taste-tested myself, none of it would be good."

Sebastian gently dragged his tongue over the back of Katie's hand, lapping up a small amount of frosting. He pulled back for a moment, processing what he tasted then unexpectedly, when back for seconds. Katie pulled her hand back and Sebastian released her.

"Well?" she demanded, wiping the back of her hand with a clean towel.

Sebastian rested his hand on his chin as if making a crucial decision.

"I suggest adding a little bit more chocolate before putting it on the cake," he said finally.

Katie tossed the idea around in her head.

"That's odd," she said, turning back to the frosting. "I was sure it wasn't sweet enough or something."

"You know a lot about cake, Katie," Sebastian trailed after her.

Katie added a spoonful of chocolate to the mix and stirred it slowly.

"One of the maids that worked for the father was the daughter of a baker," she explained softly. "She taught me how to make a variety of cake and pastries."

Katie carried the bowl of frosting to the cake. She immediately set to work frosting the white tower with the dark rich paste. She could feel Sebastian's eyes glued to her but she ignored the feeling and focused on her work. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Katie and took the bowl of frosting and the spreading knife from her. The gloved hands could only belong to Sebastian.

"I'll take over from here," Sebastian's voice was firm but soft. "You can start on the pudding and the decorations."

Katie let out a sigh of relief and wandered back to her counter of ingredients. Before long she had finished the pudding and came back to the cake to pour it into the tunnel. She was relieved to find she had made the exact amount to fill the inside of the tower. She grinned and scampered off to make some vanilla frosting.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian stood by Ciel's chair at the end of the dining table, watching Katie push the 'Fountain Cake', which she had placed on a cart, into the room. He now realized why she called it that. Liquid chocolate cascaded down the walls of the cake, giving the cake an appearance of a small fountain. To complete the cake, Katie had hand carved a chunk of solid chocolate into what looked like chocolate spurting from the top of the cake. To add elegance to the cake, she had also drawn an intricate design on the cake in white frosting. The liquid chocolate had spilled down over the white frosting as if it was water.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, keeping his hands folded on top of the table. Despite his appearance, Sebastian could tell he was pleased with the complex cake.

"Only took you less than two hours to make this," Ciel stated. "I have to admit I'm impressed."

Katie tried her best to contain her joy but in the end still bounced on the balls of her feet. She wheeled the cart over to her master, smiling in a humble sort of way. As she passed by Sebastian, he spotted blotches of frosting in her hair. They stood out, especially the white ones. He assumed that she forgot to examine her head after washing her hands and changing clothes. Sebastian quickly walked next to the cart. Katie caught his eye and shot him a warning. She didn't like it when he helped her out especially when she's serving something to Ciel.

Sebastian ignored her look and rushed over to his master's side. Katie pulled the cart to a halt and gestured to the cake. She made sure the cart was between her and Sebastian.

"Would you like a small piece of cake this evening, my lord?" she asked graciously, pulling out a knife and a plate.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, demanding an explanation. Sebastian merely smiled at him, pretending not to notice or care. The young master turned back towards Katie.

"I want the usual size," he snapped.

Katie moved into action as if he had flipped a switch. She quickly cut a good sized piece of cake from the bottom layer, making sure to get some pudding as she transferred the chocolate cake to a plate. She handed it to Sebastian who immediately passed it to the young earl. Ciel dug into his cake as soon as the plate touched the table. He chewed and swallowed his bite, waiting a moment before taking his next one to savor the taste.

"Does it please you, my lord?" Sebastian asked before Katie could open her mouth.

Ciel didn't look up from his desert.

"It exceeds my expectation," he said finally. "Well done, Katie."

Katie bowed slightly in reply. Sebastian saw her fidget for a second then she pressed closer to the young master.

"My lord," she addressed him, catching his attention. "Could you possibly tell me the reason why you requested that I make a whole cake rather than a single slice?"

Ciel slid the silver fork out of his mouth, making sure no chocolate had escaped from his mouth.

"A few guests are coming over at seven-thirty this evening," Sebastian quickly spoke up. "It was more efficient to have you make an entire cake for the guests to enjoy later and that the young master could have after his meal."

Katie shot him a sharp glare, more menacing than the one she threw him earlier.

"And you failed to inform me of this because?" she demanded.

"You will not be attending the event," Ciel announced. "That is why you were not informed."

Katie's expression was a mixture of disappointment and irritation. Sebastian moved a little bit closer to her.

"Each guest is bringing a handful of servants for the gathering so that the young master will not have to over work his servants," he explained to her.

Katie's face softened but the hurt still lingered in her eyes. Ciel swallowed his last bite of cake and set the fork on his plate.

"Of course this doesn't mean that you can't attend," the young earl stated, pushing his chair back to stand up. "If you have the attire you may join the event."

Katie was quiet for the moment as Ciel started to walk away.

"Is this because I haven't found someone to be my fiancé?" she demanded.

Ciel froze and looked over his shoulder. Sebastian eyed Katie, silently taking note of her mixed expression.

"To be completely honest with you, yes," Ciel said bluntly. "Since refusing Lord Williams's request is unavoidable, then I will assist you in your efforts to stay here."

Katie's shame was hidden by a fake smile.

"Thank you, my lord," she said and withdrew.

Sebastian watched his co-worker walk away silently then he followed after his master. The first flight of stairs passed in silence.

"Was that really necessary, my lord?" Sebastian asked, trying not to spit the words out. "She hasn't been herself lately and if you push her too hard, she might break."

"She can't know that you are supposed to be pursuing her," Ciel replied. "If I left her to herself, she'd end up being taken away by Lord Williams."

Sebastian bowed his head. 'So you're merely setting me up to chase her around in a ballroom full of men,' he thought sarcastically. 'How thoughtful.'

"What would you have me do?" he inquired.

"I ordered you to prevent her from actually finding a fiancé," the earl hissed, "If you can't do that then don't even let her attend."

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's room, allowing his master to enter first. His mind reeled with ideas and plans to push Katie into his arms. Everything he came up with from dancing to a long walk around the grounds just didn't fit. By the time the guest had started to arrive, Sebastian had merely decided to keep his prey by his side the entire social. Ciel had already picked up conversation with a few guests but would occasionally throw a wild irritated look at Sebastian. Sebastian drew closer.

"Katie hasn't come down from her quarters," Ciel frowned. "Go check on her."

Sebastian sped away to the stairs and quickly climbed to the second floor, grumbling inwardly. He knocked on the teenager's door. There was a muffled 'come in' and Sebastian pushed open the door. Katie stood in front of a mirror, desperately trying to lace up the back of her dress. A smile twisted its way onto the butler's face. It was just the situation he needed to get back on track.

"I didn't expect you to consider going to the social," he grinned.

Katie fiddled with her dress.

"Ciel set it up," she said quickly. "I might as well attend."

Sebastian walked up to her.

"Would you like some assistance?" he offered. "It looked like you're having a difficult time."

He noticed Katie's back tense up.

"Can Meilin-" she started.

"I sent all three of the idiots to the back patio with some cake," Sebastian reported. "They won't be coming back in for a while."

Katie hesitated.

"I suppose," she whispered softly.

Sebastian swiftly laced up the back of her dress. The entire dress cut off at her shoulders, showing the most skin Sebastian had seen Katie show at once. It would be more than tempting to any man she encountered. However it would make it easier for Sebastian to keep his hands on her. He gently straightened her dress and carefully brushed a few locks of hair away from the back of her neck, causing Katie to shiver. He smiled, seeing a reaction that she rarely showed. He slowly dragged a finger lightly across her fair skin. Katie arched her back as if trying to escape from Sebastian's finger. He tried the maneuver again but this time she moved completely away from his hand.

"I finished," he said, trying not to chuckle.

Katie turned around. Her sea green dress looked ravishing on her. It was a simple design with a few ruffles towards the bottom of the dress. Lace covered her bosom and kissed her skin just below her shoulders. The dress was short sleeved and ended just before her elbow. The sleeves were mainly lace as well. Sebastian noted that the silky material looked a little tight across her waist leading up to her bust but she dealt with it rather well by taking deep breaths. He assumed she was wearing a corset underneath her attire. Though she was a daughter of a renowned business man, she certainly looked like she rarely wore one. She continuously touched her stomach as if pushing on the corset would ease her pain. If Sebastian could get her to dance a bit, she'd might just faint right into his arms.

Katie shifted her weight gingerly and ran her fingers over her hair. Sebastian's attention followed them until she fiddled with the end of it. Her long brown hair had been sloppily braided down and over her shoulder with a few longer strands curled in front of her ear. Sebastian sighed.

"Meilin helped you earlier?" he asked.

Katie nodded nervously.

"She had to leave in the middle so I did what I could," she replied.

Sebastian touched her braid and smiled at her cheerfully.

"Allow me to fix your hair," he offered, leading her to the chair by her desk.

She sat down promptly and stiffened as Sebastian's gloved hands started to unravel the braid. His skilled hands brushed through her thick hair and pulled it over to one side of her head, letting it cascade over her shoulder. He quickly re-plated her hair, occasionally letting the back of his hand slid over her skin. He stepped back to admire his work and to tucked fly away hair out of sight.

"There we go, Miss Williams," he stated. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Katie folded her hand over her lap and smiled warmly up at Sebastian.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Sebastian returned her smile and helped her up. They walked speedily out of the room and towards the stairs, eager to join the social downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel stood erect in the misted of wandering guest. He wasn't fond of attending parties or socials. They were crowded and noisy. This social was rather small. It mainly consisted of friends and people he briefly knew, the number somewhere around fifty or so people. He was pleased that guests were taken by Katie's magnificent cake. Of course he was confident that Katie would make something mouthwatering and unavoidable, distracting attention from the young earl. Something suddenly caught his eye. A young man with long blonde hair and gray suit slowly made his way through the crowd towards Ciel. As his face came into view, Ciel clenched his teeth together. It could be none other than Lord Williams's butler, Alfred. Ciel glanced over at the stair case praying that Sebastian and Katie would emerge to save him. He had no such luck.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive," Alfred addressed him as he approached.

Ciel gave in a concerned smile.

"I am surprised to see you here, Alfred," he stated somewhat playfully. "Is Lord Williams here as well?"

Alfred grinned wickedly and threw his hands up.

"My lord was worried that Miss Katherine would do something drastic, knowing that his request was so heavy for her to bear," he explained wearily. "So when he caught wind of this social, he sent me to keep an eye on her."

Ciel graced the butler with a smile.

"Well I don't know if Miss Katherine will be attending," he said quickly. "Sebastian ran to fetch her a while back. I haven't seen either of them since."

Alfred's eyes glistened in the brightly lit room.

"Well then I shall leave to find them," he grinned and slunk away.

"So Lord Williams is convinced that the situation is dire," Sebastian said quietly. "Thus he decided to send his butler rather than appear himself."

Ciel frowned at his butler who had appeared at his side, accompanied by Katie.

"Just goes to prove that he's too much of a coward to face me in person," he hissed.

Sebastian smiled and gestured to the crowd of guests.

"Would you like to join them, Miss Katherine?" he said gently.

Irritation burned in the young woman's blue eyes and did her best to control her temper. Ciel smirked. It was as if because of the way they continuously fought was a cover up for their actual feelings. Knowing how prideful Katie was, Ciel knew she'd never admit to liking Sebastian even a little bit.

"Oh my goodness," a high pitched chirp made Ciel's stomach churn. "That dress is absolutely adorable on you!"

It was none other than his fiancée, Elizabeth, otherwise known ask Lizzie around the household. Lizzie ran over to Katie, nearly knocking her over. She grabbed the servant's hands and shook them up and down wildly. Katie tried to fake a smile but one could tell she was slowly losing patience with the blonde child.

"I knew you'd look fabulous, Miss Katherine," Lizzie beamed. "I hardly recognized you for a moment."

"T-Thank you, Miss," Katie stammered politely.

Ciel groaned and decided to let Sebastian get on with completing his orders.

"Lizzie, leave Katherine alone," he murmured. "Even though she is not officially working, she still represents the Phantomhive staff."

Lizzie pouted and slid over to Ciel, clinging to his arm.

"I apologize for my behavior," she mumbled.

Katie smiled and gingerly put a hand over her stomach.

"It's alright," she replied.

Her gaze turned to Ciel now, expecting orders now that she had appeared before her master. Ciel waved his hand at Sebastian and Katie.

"Go socialize with the guests," he snapped. "I have no need of you tonight."

Katie curtsied and walked away from the earl. Sebastian smiled gallantly at Ciel as if asking for permission to track his prey. The look made shivers climb up and down Ciel's spine.

"You have your orders," he growled.

Sebastian bowed slightly and disappeared into the crowd in the direction Katie was heading.

"I heard that Lord Williams is anxious for an heir so he's desperately trying to get Miss Katherine to get married and return home," Lizzie said sadly. "Poor Miss Katherine must be torn between staying at the estate and going home."

Ciel stood up taller and gaze across the sea of people, easily spotting Katie in her sea green dress.

"She has worked her for so long already that everyone here is precious to her," he stated thoughtfully. "She's put so much effort into everything she does; her blood practically clings to everything she touches. This place is universally her sanctuary from her previous life."

Lizzie smiled at his side.

"She picked a wonderful place."

* * *

Katie moved graciously across the dance floor. It had been years since she had been in a social. When she was younger her father had always made her go with him to them. Back then she was in love with the idea of dancing and meeting new people. But now she avoided such events. Since this social was put on by none other than her lord and master, Katie knew she had no choice but to behave and represent the Phantomhive household properly.

It wasn't long until Katie was completely surrounded by a mob of young men. They would throw questions at her and she did her best to smile and answer their questions. After a while though, she became irritated with the commotion and she bid the group of men farewell. She wandered around the crowd of people, avoiding any and all possible pursuers. A few loud feminine shrieks caught Katie's attention. She soon found the source of the trouble.

The Viscount Druitt.

Being with so many young men must've caught the Viscount's attention. His steps were quick and graceful as he approached Katie. She had met the Viscount Druitt one with Ciel and never wished to meet with him again. As quickly as she could, Katie tried to move deeper into the crowd only to find herself in the outskirts of the party.

"You certainly move quickly, my little kitten," the Viscounts voice sent a chill up her spine.

Katie turned to her opponent.

"Large groups of people displease me," she said flatly.

Druitt's eyebrow raised and he smiled.

"An elegant lady like yourself needs her space," he replied.

Katie smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Thank you, my lord," she said softly. "But alas I need to find some sort of entertainment."

The Viscount drew closer to her, taking her hand quickly in his gloves.

"I'd be happy to give you some, kitten," he cooed.

Katie's irritation was at its peak. She hated men that thought they only existed for the world to admire. They were vain and full of arrogance. For Katie, enough was enough.

"I hate to be rude, Viscount Druitt," she said, pulling her hand back. "But if I spend too much time by your side, people will talk."

Druitt's smile widened.

"I do not mind being thrust together with a beautiful lady," he chortled.

Katie smacked his hand as it ventured to her waist.

"My lord, I am already spoken for," she said innocently. "I cannot allow myself to be distracted."

Druitt caressed her face with his gloved fingers.

"Then shall we pretend that I am your beloved?" he inquired, moving closer.

Katie pulled his hand away gently.

"I do not wish to be caught in an affair," she said quickly, a tad of malice in her voice.

Druitt only continued to smile.

"Then we will not be caught," he promised.

Katie backed away, trying to distance herself away from the Viscount.

"I am not someone to be trifled with," she stated firmly.

Druitt ignored the threat.

"You fierceness is alluring, kitten," he beamed. "I feel as if I do not wish to part with you."

Katie felt cold stone against her back. She glanced up at a towering pillar holding up the ceiling. Her attention turned back to the approaching Viscount. He looked innocent enough but through his illusion. She was stuck in a social situation that could not be easily resolved. Her other alternative was violence but she was representing the Phantomhive household. Violence was out of the question.

"There you are, Mistress," the word sent a chill down her spine, stronger than the one Viscount Druitt gave her earlier.

Alfred's soft, relaxed face would have normally reassured her if she didn't despise her father. It only brought irritation and fear.

"I told you not to wander off," he said respectfully, taking her into his arms. "You're fiancé would be heartbroken to know you were injured."

Katie threw a glance at the Viscount. He was in confusion and couldn't grasp the situation completely.

"It's alright Alfred," she said gently, pulling away from the butler. "Viscount Druitt was accompanying me until I found him."

Alfred turned to the Viscount.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart," he smiled. "Lord Williams will be pleased to know his daughter is still well."

Druitt's noble appearance seemed to be restored.

"It was a pleasure," he cooed. "If she had not been spoken for I would have asked for her hand."

Katie looked away as if embarrassed but in reality she felt sick to her stomach. Alfred took her hand gently.

"Shall we, Milady?" he ventured.

Katie wanted to smack the butler's hand and run into the mist of the crowd but with the Viscount standing near, she simply took the hand. She let Alfred lead her into the sea of men and women. The moment she was out of the Viscount's sight, she pulled her hand away. Alfred's brown eyes narrowed.

"No need to be so cold, Mistress," he hissed.

He grabbed her hand again. Katie glared at the butler and wrenched her hand back.

"What are you doing here, Alfred?" she demanded.

Alfred didn't go back for her hand.

"My lord has instructed me with your protection," he stated. "I'll do just that."

Katie's eyes narrowed.

"But that's not really why you are here," she responded.

Alfred's hand was suddenly behind her neck and his other around her waist. Katie's arms had nowhere to go but being pressed tightly between Alfred's chest and hers. She froze as the butler grinned slyly at her. He rested his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"I keep forgetting that you're so smart, Milady," he said lightly, hiding the darkness of his voice behind a smile. "I must watch my footing more closely."

Katie struggled against Alfred but it was in vain; his strong arms kept her elegantly against him.

"Of course you would figure out my hidden motive, Miss Katherine," he continued. "You of all people should know me the best."

Katie smiled politely.

"I know that you and Father can't leave me alone to save your lives," she threw back at him. "Even if he didn't send you, I knew that you'd come crawling to take me back."

Alfred pulled his prisoner closer, caressing her face towards his.

"You will always be my mistress," he whispered, his voice dropping an octave. "No matter where you go or who you marry. We will always be together."

Katie writhed against her captor as if his touch burned her skin. Alfred wouldn't have it; he held her firmly, keeping her face inches away from his.

"Always, Katherine," he repeated. "You'll always be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian stride was quicker than normal. It wasn't like Katie to disappear into a crowd of people, especially at a party. Sebastian searched over the heads of the guest, looking for Katie's braided hair. A young beautiful girl wasn't typically too hard to spot. Sebastian stopped in his tracks. What was he thinking? That child was nothing more than a co-worker. That was all their relationship consisted of. Sebastian straightened his suit and continued to move through the crowd, moving past people like a hot knife through butter.

Something suddenly caught Sebastian's eye.

A bright sea green dress among the plain colors of the party.

Katie.

Sebastian rushed over to the scene. He paused for a moment as he drew closer. Katie's calm but troubled face was the first thing he saw. The second thing he noticed was her ex-butler, Alfred, holding her against his chest. Katie's position denied her the option to fight back or retreat. It was no wonder why she looked slightly panicked.

"Well for being a woman who doesn't like to get involved with men," Sebastian said loudly, hoping to catch the couple's attention. "You certainly know how to catch one."

Katie's blue eyes glanced at him for a second but her attention immediately when back to Alfred. The ex-butler gave Sebastian an award winning smile.

"Ah, Sebastian, wasn't it?" Alfred asked politely. "Can I help you with something?"

Sebastian returned his grin.

"I need to borrow Katherine for a while," he said smoothly. "So do you mind releasing her?"

Alfred's arms constricted around Katie for a second, making her flinch either out of discomfort or pain. The ex-butler's forehead touched hers and Katie struggled against his hold.

"There's no need to move around so much, Milady," Alfred jeered. "I'll let you go."

His arms slid down her back and finally to his sides. Katie took a step back, eye burning with hatred.

"You should know better than to touch me so lightly," she spat at him.

Alfred grinned suddenly as if the thought was amusing. Kate saw it and moved over towards Sebastian.

Her co-worker sighed and took her hand.

"Honestly, Katherine," Sebastian said softly. "I don't know why you like getting into these kinds of situations."

He gently pulled her after him until she stopped.

"What is it, Katherine?" he demanded.

Sebastian turned around to face the problem. He stared at Alfred who had grabbed her free hand and held her until she stopped.

"I forgot something, Mistress," he announced, his brown eyes glistening in the light.

Katie simply stared at him in shock. Alfred must have taken it as a yes because he pulled her close and gave her a firm kiss. He pulled away before Katie could respond.

"I pray you find a good husband before tomorrow, Milady," he finished, giving Sebastian a confidant smirk.

Katie blinked then yanked her hand out of Sebastian's. She walked past him, her pace quicker than normal. Sebastian smiled and sped up to her, wrapping a hand around her waist. She pulled away from him but Sebastian's hand refused to move.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Sebastian slid closer to his prey.

"Relax," he cooed. "I've noticed that you tend to disappear and get captured by unwanted men. If we walk like this, people will assume that I am your escort and will not approach."

Katie's unquenched anger still bubbled but she looked away from the butler, trying to keep herself reasonably calm.

"Do as you wish," she replied.

Sebastian beamed and walked in sync with Katie. He gracefully guided her away from the party and towards the garden. It had been picked at all afternoon. Finnian had suggested the garden after considering that Katie always would swoon over the roses. The air outside was drastically cooler than inside. Katie didn't seem to be bothered by it. If anything it was good for her temper. The last thing Sebastian needed was to make her irritated at him.

"He's an embarrassment to nature," Katie groaned as they walked.

Sebastian paused for a moment, releasing her waist. He spotted Katie wiping her lips on the back of her hand. A streak of red across her hand caught his attention. Sebastian caught her hand and examined it.

"I don't remember you wearing lipstick, Katherine," he stated.

Katie touched her lips carefully then moaned.

"He bit me," she growled. "I should have known."

Sebastian gently slid his hand along her jaw, making her look up at him.

"Let me see," he said somewhat firmly.

Sure enough, right by the corner of her mouth, her lower lip was smeared with blood. It was a small wound but a wound never the less.

"It's almost a crime," Sebastian mumbled before he caught himself.

"He's always been too rough," Katie confirmed.

Sebastian glanced at her. Her expression was complicated, a mixture between hurt, hatred and sadness. Sebastian raised her head a little high and she looked up at him. He touched the corner of her mouth gently.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, making sure his voice was full of compassion.

Katie's mixed emotion died instantly in her eyes.

"No," she replied. "He did this a lot when he served me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"He hurt you regularly?" he inquired.

Katie pulled Sebastian's hand away from her face and turned around; apparently ready to continue their walk.

"He's purposefully made sure that I'd get some sort of injury and would fawn over me the rest of the day," she said.

Her voice was firm but it wavered as she walked. Sebastian cocked his head to one side as he followed her.

"Why didn't you just tell him to stop?" he asked.

Katie shrugged.

"It was just. . ." she paused, searching for words. "Normal I guess."

A light breeze jostled her plated hair and a few fly-away hairs escaped. As the wind calmed, her loose hair fell around her face and neck. Sebastian smirked as Katie rambled on with her explanation.

"After my father started to get angry with me, Alfred kind of became something like an older brother," she said carefully. "As I got older, the routines got annoying and his behavior towards me became improper. Even now, when I have cut all ties with him, he still acts the same way he did when I was younger."

Sebastian gently grabbed her shoulders and at his touch she froze in her tracks.

"Did he actually care about you, Katherine?" he said in a hushed voice. "No matter what happens, a butler must prioritize the safety of his master above everything else."

Katie was quiet for a moment then her head drooped.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

She shifted her weight to one leg and Sebastian smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and pulled her against his chest. Her back fit perfectly against him. She tensed up for a moment but Sebastian merely rested his head against hers. Katie relaxed but still remained a bit stiff.

"You're alright," he encouraged softly. "You are a strong young woman, who on a number of occasions, have laughed in the face of death."

Katie took a ragged breath and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve with a shaky hand.

"Calm down," Sebastian continued quietly. "The young master has a plan in mind. He hasn't led us astray yet has he?"

Katie shook her head and Sebastian slowly released her. She turned around and looked up at the butler, her expression slightly confused. Sebastian stroked her cheek gently, caressing her pale skin with the back of his hand.

"Then don't worry," he smiled. "I will keep an eye on you."

Katie frowned and folded her arms defiantly in front of her chest.

"Why would I want you to keep an eye on me?" she threw at him.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin.

"I forgot that you don't honestly care about your health," he teased.

Katie smacked his grabby hand away and threatened him with her bright blue eyes.

"I take proper care of myself, thank you very much," she spat at him.

Sebastian took her hand in his and led her back towards the mansion.

"Of course, of course," he chuckled. "Forgive me. Now let's get you inside before you catch a cold. The young master will be upset with both of us if you were to be ill tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel frowned as Sebastian fretted with his messy room.

"It's your fault that you left me on my own for the night," he scowled. "Just because I ordered you to watch Katie carefully, I didn't mean for you to escort her to her quarters and tuck her in."

Sebastian, ever smiling, served the morning tea and handed a steaming cup to the young earl.

"I was merely comforting her, my lord," he said.

"I'm sure you were," Ciel muttered from his cup.

He rose from his bed and stood in front of the window. For once, the lord felt uneasy about the day. He was worried that Katie would not be able to perform as well as she usually did in front of other guests. Her encounter with her ex-butler had made her sufficiently nervous and shaky. Ciel had seen her hand writhing in fear when she came in to bid him good night. Not even Sebastian had quenched the horror now she felt getting ready to face her father.

"How soon can you put an end to this ridiculous game?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian gave the lord a confused look.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, my lord," he replied innocently.

Ciel turned away from the window.

"I want with nonsense with Lord Williams to end today," he snapped. "I don't want to see that old man and his butler in my mansion again."

He sipped his tea then closed his eye, taking in the warm liquid. He opened his eye again and focused on his butler.

"For years, Williams has had his mind set on taking things away from me," Ciel stated firmly. "Land, various companies, and even servants have not been spared from his greed. I will not have anything else stolen from me. Even if it is his own child."

Sebastian smoothed the blankets over his master's bed. Satisfied with his work, the butler faced his master.

"Isn't that cruel, my lord?" he asked. "Denying a man the right to see his only child? Even if they disagree on Katie's future, they are still blood related and have no other relatives."

Ciel's hard blue eye forbade Sebastian from saying anymore.

"I don't care if he is Katie's father or not," he hissed. "She came to me of her own accord. She has shown no interest in leaving and I have no intent on letting her go."

The earl sipped on his tea again.

"You have your orders and we have guests coming," he said before setting his teacup down and moving towards his closet to get dressed.

Sebastian grinned and bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he said slowly.

* * *

Katie stared at her window as the warm light scattered into her room. The heat from the sunlight did not warm her though. She still felt cold and immobile as she did when she came in from her walk with Sebastian. Even if she had the will to move, Katie doubted that her body would even respond. Instead of fighting her defiant body, she let her mind wonder as soon as she woke up. Her thoughts were now captivated by the final note she was left with after seeing Alfred last night.

It was the end of the line.

She could no longer serve in the Phantomhive household. After Ciel had thrown that huge party and had invited so many possible options, Katie didn't have a single name to give her father. There was no one she desperately loved and would marry in a heartbeat. Not a single man that she found worthy to even carry the idea. No, she didn't dare face her father now. Not without a name or a plan of action.

The only plan she had was to sit on her bed in her night gown and stare out the window until she absolutely had to come.

A knock at the door alerted her but she didn't move.

"Katie, are you awake?" Sebastian's muffled voice came through the door.

Katie didn't move. Didn't bat an eyelash or change the object she was looking at. Another knock came.

"Katie?"

The door opened slowly with a noticeable creak. Sebastian's footsteps were quiet on the carpeted floor but not inaudible. She could see him in her peripheral vision if she looked. He stood silently by her bed and she could feel his dark eyes burning into her skin but she ignored the sensation.

The butler sighed.

"To think on such an important day, I'd find you here, sitting on your bed not even dressed," he said almost whining. "Seriously, Katie, I can only do so much by myself. I serve and dress my lord. I can't be expected to serve and dress you as well."

Katie took a silent breath in to her slowly expanding and contracting lungs.

"Have you ever been truly afraid of the future?" she breathed.

Sebastian edged closer.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he replied.

Katie remained motionless, staring out at the endless garden outside her window, locked in a trance.

"It's the worst kind of feeling besides losing a loved one," she explained. "You want to move back but you can't. You don't want to move forward but you must. The unfortunate event must take place whether you want it to or not. No matter how much you scream or cry and stay up late into the night, it will happen."

She paused as Sebastian glided right in front of her and she looked up into his red eyes. She wanted to bite her lip to keep from crying but a single tear slid down her cheek.

"And there's nothing in your power that you can do," she whispered.

Sebastian kneeled down and took her hands in his, keeping his eyes even with Katie's. Holding both of her hands in one of his, the butler used his free hand to erase the trace of the tear with a single finger.

"Katie," he said gently. "This isn't just your battle. The young master is determined to keep you here as well as the rest of the staff in this mansion."

Katie opened her mouth to explain herself but a smile from Sebastian silences her. He gently pulled her to her feet.

"Now let's get you dress," he said sweetly, leading her over to her small closet that contains only a handful of dresses, donated by Meilin.

The butler's gloved hands quickly started with her buttons beginning at her collar bone but Katie quickly smacked his hands away, almost expecting Alfred's smiling face to appear on his body.

"I can undress myself, thank you very much," she hissed.

Sebastian gave her a pleased grin and moved away. He waltzed over to the closet and pulled the doors open, examining the dresses.

"Well at least let me choose something nice for you to wear for the guests," he pleaded, pulling out a sharp looking blue dress.

Katie folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I dislike wearing dresses," she announced firmly.

Sebastian took the dress of its hanger and held it up to Katie's front.

"You'll look stunning and defiant in it," he promised. "Just as you would in your paper boy attire."

Katie glared at him.

"It limits my movements," she continued. "And I can't fight very well if the occasion calls for it."

Sebastian looked up just as Meilin stumbled into the room.

"Everything will be fine," he stated, handing the dress to the maid. "Help Katie out please, Meilin. There are guest coming and everyone will need to look their best or be out of sight."

Meilin nodded obediently.

"Yes, Sebastian," she stammered.

Katie swore under her breath.

"I refuse," she blurt out.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at her with an irritated expression pasted on his face. He walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by her arms.

"You show up, look nice and pretty," he ordered. "And leave everything else to me."

Katie glared at the butler.

"Play along or there will be consequences to pay," he finished.

Sebastian released her and left the room. Meilin sighed and slowly helped Katie undress. She worked quickly on Katie, making the dress as irresistible as she could. Before she knew it, Katie stood alone at outside the door of her quarters waiting for Sebastian to retrieve her as Ciel had instructed. All previous words she had gathered to fling at her father had died in the room. Her head was completely blank and she was too nervous to worry about words. She straightened her back. If she was going to be dragged out of the Phantomhive house she would look proud, confident and rebellious doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian tried his best to smile as Lord Williams took their seats across the room from Ciel Phantomhive. Triumph was shining brightly from Alfred's face as if he had won the entire United States back for Britain. Lord William looked stern and composed as usual but for once had a hint of seniority about him. The two of them had arrived shortly after breakfast and Ciel was in a terrible mood because of it. Dress in a fine burgundy suit, the Earl Phantomhive sat in his chair, brooding over his guests.

"Has my daughter selected a suitor yet?" Williams asked somewhat politely.

Ciel tapped an impatient finger on the arm of his seat.

"Not to my knowledge, my lord," he replied, hiding his irritation behind a well-placed smile.

Williams folded his hands over his crossed legs and gave the earl an impatient look.

"That child seems to be problematic," he said calmly. "I have no idea why you haven't given her back yet."

Ciel smiled.

"Well, she works hard and understands more than enough to run a business," he said proudly. "Therefore I shall keep her."

Williams didn't reply and leaned farther back into his chair.

Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come to his side.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

Irritation filled Sebastian but he managed a smile.

"I'll go get her now," he replied.

Sebastian glided to the door but paused as it opened slightly before he could touch it. Katie's flushed face met his and he smiled, opening the door the rest of the way. She fit magnificently into the blue dress he had picked out. The sleeve threatened to fall off her narrow shoulders but the bodice fit beautifully around her stomach and waist. Meilin had even done the honor of redirecting Katie's wavy hair over her shoulder. Her nervous glances at Sebastian implied her discomfort but he took her hand in his and led her gracefully into the room.

"My lord, she has arrived," he announced.

All eyes turned to Katie. Her embarrassment was crushed by pure determination and the will to be strong. She let Sebastian lead her into the room but stood firmly between the two sides, clearly favoring her master than her father. Sebastian silenced the urge to throw a spare knife into Alfred's lustful staring face. Lord Williams shifted in his chair, impressed by her appearance.

"Katherine," he said but his tone was somewhat softer than usual.

Katie gave the man a respectful stare that contained a hint of malice.

"Father," she said bitterly as if the word burned mouth to say it.

"I presume you have a name for me," he said, voicing his assumption.

Katie's folded hands flinched ever so slightly but other than that there was no reaction. Her expression remained exactly the same.

"I don't have a name for you," she reported.

Williams slowly rose from his seat, accepting his cane from Alfred. He looked pleased but unsatisfied at the same time.

"Since you have failed to obtain the results I asked for," he turned to Ciel. "I will be taking my daughter back with me now."

Ciel sighed and glanced at Katie.

"The deal is not with me but with her," he announced. "Though, I do not approve of you taking my servant away."

Sebastian stepped forward as Williams drew closer to Katie. His gloved fingers found Katie's shoulders and he jerked her into his embrace. She panicked for a moment and tried to push him away but he pulled her tighter against his chest and she stopped. The room's attention rested on the butler now.

"What do you think you are doing, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded harshly.

"Indeed," Alfred fumed across the room.

Sebastian presented a heartbroken but determined face, which he had spent all the spare time he had perfecting.

"My lord, you said as long as Miss Katherine had a name you'd let her stay, am I correct?" he asked.

Williams's icy eyes hardened but he nodded.

"I did."

"I have a name for you in her stead," he said firmly.

Katie clung to the front of Sebastian's suit.

"What are you doing?" she asked, partially teary-eyed.

Of course she would be, considering she was near the end of her rope and all the extra stimuli was causing confusion. Sebastian looked down at her, softly.

"I'm sorry, my love," he breathed, loud enough for Williams to hear.

Sebastian faced the enraged Lord.

"I will marry Katherine Williams," he announced.

Lord Williams stared at the butler as if he considering the possible option. Ciel was in complete shock. The only one who was suspicious of the offer was Alfred but Sebastian decided to ignore his reaction. All he needed was for Williams to accept the proposal.

"I've tried desperately to hide my love but during these last few weeks it's become unbearable," Sebastian continued. "If she were to be pulled away from me, I would be distraught."

Sebastian became aware of the slow pressure on his suit. He gazed down lovingly at Katie, who was in complete disbelief. His pulled a hand away from her body and caressed her face.

"Katherine," he smiled. "I can't allow you to leave me now."

Katie blinked and Sebastian could tell she was about to reject. He tightened his grip on her to get the point across. Katie jerked on his suit and gave him an irritated look. It disappeared before anyone else could register it. She gently touched the hand on her face. Sebastian smiled; she understood what was going on now. Things should be smooth sailing from here on.

"I understand," she whimpered.

Sebastian turned to Ciel, who now looked more annoyed than shocked. His acting has worn off already.

"My lord," Sebastian pleaded. "Please grant me permission to marry Katherine."

Ciel waved his hand. He was done with the game.

"Do what you will," he snorted.

Lord Williams slammed his cane on the floor.

"This is absurd," he roared. "Katherine, you can find someone much better than a mere butler!"

Katie moved closer to Sebastian as if he would protect her from her father's harsh words.

"Well you see, my lord," Sebastian smiled graciously. "I'm one hell of a butler."

Lord Williams spun around, eyes locked onto Ciel.

"You're not going to believe this load of pig-swallow, are you?" he demanded.

Ciel folded his hands on his lap, obviously not amused with Williams' previous statement.

"Sebastian is my personal butler," he said sternly. "I trust him to take his job seriously and he has always done so. If he wishes to marry someone, I believe he should be able to handle it."

Williams looked like he was going to explode for a second then suddenly he relaxed and appeared to be calm as if the matter no longer mattered.

"Very well," he said casually, giving Katie a cold stare. "I will look forward to attending your wedding."

Williams gestured to Alfred who was on his feet in a heartbeat and rushing to his master's side.

"I wonder, Lord Phantomhive," he continued softly as if thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. "Would you permit Alfred to stay at your mansion for a few days?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
"Why should I?" he demanded slowly.

William placed a firm hand on his butler's shoulder.

"Alfred is also an esteemed butler," he explained. "He knows my standards and is sensitive of my daughter's welfare. If he senses something fishy between her fiancé and her, he will not hesitate to take action."

Ciel glanced to Sebastian then Katie and took a deep breath.

"I see no harm in your idea," he replied.

William looked pleased and even smiled.

"I shall leave him in Katherine's care then," he said firmly and walked briskly out of the room.

Alfred smiled warmly at Sebastian but mainly at Katie.

"I will evaluate your relationship fairly," he beamed. "I assure you."


	14. Chapter 14

If looks could kill, Ciel Phantomhive would be long dead by now. Katie's fiery glare would cause his body to burst into flames. She was more than mad with him; she was just about ready to kill the earl.

"And you decided not to tell me about your plan?" she thundered.

Ciel's cold stare refused to waver and show any hesitation.

"You were mentally unstable and could not act according my wishes," he stated bluntly.

Katie threw her hands in the air and did a lap around the room out of disgust.

"Of course I was going to tell you after your father had left," Ciel continued as Katie fumed. "I would not go as far as to hide it from you for so long."

Katie gestured to Sebastian.

"What about 'our' marriage?!" she raved. "How are we supposed to fake it?"

Sebastian stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face.

"We have no choice but to go through with it," he replied.

Katie stared at him in disbelief then turned to her lord.

"Legally marrying Sebastian is the best course," Ciel nodded in agreement. "That way your place here is permanent and Lord Williams will no longer bother me."

Katie took a deep breath, trying to swallow her emotions but no matter how hard she tried they'd rise back to the surface.

"Is that the only thing we can do at this point?" she asked quietly.

Ciel's deep blue eye connected with hers and she wanted to look away.

"If you can't come to love him then at least act like you do when people are watching," he ordered.

"Even when around other staff members?" she questioned.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yes."

Katie sighed and backed away from the earl's desk.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

The door suddenly opened and Alfred walked into the room. He still was dressed in his gray-white suit with his hair pulled back. His eerie smile never left his face.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he inquired as if he had just realized he had walked in on them.

Ciel scooted closer to his desk and placed his hands on top of it.

"We were just discussing the upcoming wedding," he said firmly. "What do you want?"

Alfred bowed to the earl.

"Nothing much," he grinned. "I was simply making sure my Mistress is safe."

Katie felt Sebastian's strong hands on her shoulders.

"I can assure you, Alfred," he said calmly. "I will take very, very good care of her."

Katie smiled gently and touched Sebastian's hand lovingly. Alfred's grin faded and he looked more irritated than pleased.

"I'm sure you will," he replied.

Katie looked at Ciel impatiently.

"Are we finished here?" she pleaded.

Ciel waved his hand, shooing the couple away.

"Yes, yes," he groaned. "Go finish up lunch and leave me be."

Sebastian moved to Katie's side and offered his arms.

"Shall we?" he cooed.

Katie took his arm, smiling like a ditzy idiot.

"Let's," she beamed.

She let the butler lead her around Alfred and she tried her best not to make eye contact with him. It failed. Alfred touched his bottom lip and smiled seductively. He mouthed a single sentence and Katie turned away. She didn't move away from Sebastian until they were out of the room and down the stairs. She pulled her arm away from his.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

Katie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I hate it when he does that," she growled.

"When he does what?" her fiancé pressed.

Katie ran her fingers through her hair.

"He reminds me of the things that I hate," she grumbled.

Sebastian gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to a halt in the hallway. Katie looked up at him for a moment then looked away.

"Are you referring to when he kissed you last night?" he inquired softly.

Katie refused to make eye contact. The butler slowly caressed her face towards his.

"No, that's not it, is it?" he said slowly. "He said something to you."

Katie struggled against her fiancé's hold.

"Whatever he said it bothered you, sweetheart," Sebastian continued. "Please tell me."

He cupped her face with his hands. Katie hesitated for a moment.

"Please," he pleaded.

"He said 'you taste better than last time'," Katie mumbled.

Sebastian apparently read her discomfort because he touched his forehead to hers.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else says," he said gently. "As soon as we're married, my opinion will be the only one that matters, alright?"

Suddenly Sebastian planted a soft warm kiss on Katie's forehead. He broke away after a moment.

"I'll see you in the kitchen, darling," he cooed.

Katie watched his move away, leaving her standing in the hallway.

"Oh my goodness," a squeaky voice pulled her out of her trance.

Meilin fumbled with her broom.

"It's actually true," she continued.

"What it?" Katie asked.

"That he was getting married to you," she blushed and smiled sweetly. "I'm so excited. You must be so happy."

Katie smiled, hiding her anxiety.

"Absolutely thrilled," she answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian stood quietly next to Katie while their master ate his dinner. Against his wishes, his fiancée had changed out of her dress and back into her paper boy attire. Sebastian pretended to treat her as if she was still wearing it. Alfred, the loathed butler, lurked in a corner, eyes glued onto his mistress as if she was his dinner.

"So the wedding is all planned out," Ciel said as he whipped off some sauce from his lips. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied instantly. "Everything has been taken care of."

Ciel's grumpy mood did not improve.

"And when is this event going to take place?" he demanded.

Sebastian smiled and gently brushed his hand against Katie's. It twitched but after a moment she took his hand. Sebastian raised their intertwined fingers and kissed the back of his fiancée's hand. Katie's face reddened slightly, embarrassed by his open display of affection.

"We were thinking about having it three days from now," he purred.

Katie nodded, confirming the decision.

"That sounds a little too soon," Alfred suddenly cut in. "At least to me."

He rose from his seat and walked briskly over to the soon-to-be bride.

"Explain," Ciel ordered.

Alfred smirked.

"Katherine is a fair and elegant," he said. "A beautiful rose ready to be cut away from the bush."

He reached out to touch her face. Katie's fingers constricted around Sebastian's, indicating her discomfort. Sebastian gave her a supportive squeeze.

"However," Alfred continued. "She's young and has never seemed to be interested in men. I find it odd that she suddenly is madly in love with a butler . . . your butler no less. It appears as if she wants to get it done and over with."

Ciel's hard glare silenced the butler.

"Even if there is evidence," he growled. "They are both more than willing to marry and appear to be happy in each other's company. I see no problem in having the wedding so soon."

Alfred smiled.

"I understand, my lord," he said graciously. "But she's so fragile and inexperienced."

His gloved hand connected with Katie's cheek and he stroked her face almost lovingly. Katie shied away from his hand and pressed herself against Sebastian's side.

"I can't help but be concerned for her well-being," he finished.

Ciel sighed then turned to Sebastian.

"I have no conflicts I'm assuming," he inquired.

"None what so ever, young master," Sebastian answered.

The earl stood up and moved away from the table. The two servants bowed as he passed by.

"Then a wedding there will be," he announced, as he headed off towards his office. "I'll start on some plans."

Sebastian released Katie's hand and laced his hands behind her waist.

"I don't know about you, but I'm excited," he purred, resting his head on hers.

He could feel Katie take in a deep breath and sigh somewhat happily.

"Not so much excited," she said. "But I'm happy."

She suddenly became rigid under his arms.

"I, for one, am looking forward to the wedding," Alfred announced.

Sebastian spotted one of his hands resting on her back.

"I'm sure you'll look absolutely glorious for it," he cooed the slunk away.

Sebastian moved away from Katie, gently taking her by a hand and pulling her behind him as he walked her to her room. He shut the door expertly behind them and dropped her hands.

"Brilliant job this evening," he praised her.

He pause he noticed Katie was holding onto the hem of his sleeve, her hand trembling slightly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Sebastian slowly eased her fingers open, releasing his sleeve.

"You won't let him in here, will you?" she suddenly asked.

The butler took in her expression. She looked flustered, worried and terrified at the same time. Although she had never told him any details about her relationship with her butler, he could confirm that she didn't want him near her. At first glance, Alfred looked like a typical middle aged butler in his early twenties and appeared to care deeply for his mistress. However, even Katie could tell he had a hidden motive behind keeping an eye on her.

There was no reason for her not to be afraid to be by herself.

Sebastian gently caressed Katie's face.

"I won't let him touched you," he promised softly. "Lock the door and windows when I leave to get the earl ready for bed. I'll knock four times and only four times."

Katie nodded rapidly.

Sebastian smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Get ready for bed in the meantime or I won't come back," he ordered.

"I will," came her instant reply.

Sebastian opened the door and fled the room. He heard it click behind him and he rushed off towards the young master's room. Ciel sat on his bed, already dressed and ready to sleep, his eye patch resting on his nightstand. He looked irritated.

"I am deeply sorry for the wait, my lord," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel folded his arms over his chest.

"I ordered you to convince 'LordWilliams' that Katie was in love with you, not everyone," he grumbled.

Sebastian walked over to his lord as he slid under the covers.

"If she doesn't fall in love with me then it will be harder to convince people we are in love and getting married," he replied. "Especially Alfred."

Ciel rubbed his chin.

"Alfred does seem to be problematic," he observed. "It's a little too obvious that he has his eyes on Katie."

"What would you have me do?" Sebastian asked, tucking the young earl into bed.

Ciel nestled in his bed, eyes threatening to close.

"There's more going on than what Lord Williams and Alfred is telling us," he concluded. "We need to find out Alfred's true identity and plans."

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, my lord," he replied before blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

The butler silently crept back to Katie's room. He knocked quietly on the door four times. There was no answer. He knocked four times again.

No answer.

"Katie?" he asked, knocking harder on the door.

There was a loud thud inside the room and Sebastian moved away from the door as it suddenly shuddered. The doorknob jerked about wildly. There was a click and the door swung open. Katie stood in the doorway, her nightgown falling off one shoulder and her hair messy. She was out of breath and Sebastian could see an outline of a figure on the floor. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"You're slow," she said coldly.

Sebastian rushed up to her and encased the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized. "I should just take you with me next time."

Katie didn't say anything but nodded against his chest. After a moment, Sebastian broke away from his fiancée. He walked into the room, turning on a lamp in the corner. Alfred laid on the floor, slowly slipping back into consciousness. Judging from how ruffed up Katie looked, they probably had a fight and Alfred lost. Sebastian spotted a few tiny bruises that had started to appear on Katie's shoulder. A sting of guilt pierced him.

"What happened here?" he demanded, turning Alfred over onto his back with a polished shoe.

Katie sat onto her bed. The covers and pillows had been tossed across the room, only the sheets remained mainly on the bed.

"He was hiding in my closet and came out after I got into bed," she explained softly. "He said he wanted to tuck me in but even after I rejected the proposal, he proceeded to come towards me."

"So you defended yourself," Sebastian finished.

Katie nodded.

"Did he fight back?" he asked.

Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"You mean fighting to keep me under him," she snorted.

"I was going for a good night kiss," a mumbled crawled up from the floor.

Alfred slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"I believe that is my job as her fiancé," Sebastian said politely, stepping closer to Katie.

Alfred smirked but stayed on the floor.

"A butler needs to attend to his master's every need," he stated. "No matter what that need is."

Katie rose from her seat.

"I didn't need you!" she hissed.

Sebastian threw her a smile.

"Don't get up, love," he said sweetly. "I'll take care of him."

She frowned and crawled back into bed.

"Please do," she growled.

Sebastian marched up to the butler, yanked him to his feet, dragged him out of the room and shut the door behind them. After he was good distance away from the door, Sebastian released his captive.

"Now then," he smiled. "Let us be completely honest with each other."

"Let's," Alfred agreed.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you after Katie?" he inquired.

Alfred only smiled.

"The same reason you obey your master," he responded.

Sebastian scowled. One thing had been cleared. Alfred was a demon . . . or at least part demon.

"You're after her soul?" Sebastian asked with a bit of disgust.

Alfred grinned slyly as he held up a finger to his lips.

"I actually got stuck to her miserable excuse for a father," he explained softly. "But I've found that she's relatively more delectable."

"So you're going through Lord Williams to get to your real goal," Sebastian concluded.

"Oh no," Alfred help up a hand. "I'm running on less juice than you, 'Sebastian'. I need twice as many meals to make it as long as you have. "

Alfred turned around and slowly walked away from the demon butler.

"I'm eating both of them," he announced before disappearing into his assigned room.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel was impressed how fast the days passed by. It felt like in a blink of an eye the wedding day had arrived. Every little thing had fit perfectly together from finding a priest to arranging for a wedding dress for Katie. The cake was perfect. The dining table perfect. And even the three stooges were taking special care not to break or destroy anything. The air around the Phantomhive mansion seemed jollier and relaxed. Ciel almost felt happy that the wedding was today.

The only problem was Alfred and Lord Williams. They had arranged for a group of peers to join them for the wedding. It didn't throw a wrench into things but it did put more pressure on Sebastian and Katie. Katie was already under more than enough stress. She was constantly glued to her fiancé's side thanks to Alfred always trying to get his hands on her. If she wasn't with Sebastian, she was in her room, getting the wedding dress absolutely perfect. It was obvious that everything was riding on how she acted in front of her 'audience'. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind that Sebastian could convince everyone he was in love but Katie was only human. And she hated his guts on top of it all.

A knock at the door alerted Ciel. He sat up in his seat and rustled a few business plans around on his desk.

"Come in," he ordered.

To his surprise Katie walked into his office. She looked more tired than usual. Ciel assumed it was from the women kidnapping her to play 'dress up'. She was currently wearing a soft yellow dress that made her look somehow older than what she really was.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord," she said softly.

Ciel folded his hands on top of his desk.

"It is fine," he snorted. "I was expecting Sebastian to come and report on something."

Katie nodded and fiddled with her fingers, somehow nervous to be her lord's presence.

"I actually have a request," she started.

Ciel froze for a moment. He did not predict she could actually come to him with a request. It would be easier for her to go to Sebastian then have him present the idea. But if it was important of course she would come straight to the young earl.

"What is it?" the young master demanded.

Katie ceased to move. She stood firmly in the center of the room as if before the judgment seat.

"It is a selfish request, my lord," she stated. "But it would very much please me if you were to give me away during the wedding."

Ciel thought his jaw would drop onto his desk. He closed him mouth and thought it over.

"If anything it would make it more believable that I enjoyed my stay at the Phantomhive estate," she said quickly.

Ciel frowned. It did make sense for him to fulfill her request but he was worried Lizzy would pitch a fit.

"I already asked Miss Elizabeth's permission," she finished.

Ciel smiled. Of course she would.

"Very well," he said. "I'll accept your request."

Katie curtsied, thanked him and fled.

Sebastian came in almost immediately after she had dashed off.

"Well, Katie sure does look happy," he chuckled. "Did you say something to make her so giddy?"

Ciel glared at his butler and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh please," he snorted. "She came in to request something."

"And what did she request?" Sebastian teased."

"Give her away during the wedding," came the master's bold reply.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds a little too bold coming from sweet and innocent Katie," he responded.

Ciel nodded.

"I thought so too," he said. "But I think it's her way of getting back at her father for never being there."

"She must really love it here," Sebastian sighed. "What a bother. I might actually fall for her."

Ciel grunted.

"I could care less," he snapped. "Just remember that you're my butler first before her lover."

Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Of course," he said slyly. "My lord."

Ciel slid out of his chair and walked over to his butler.

"I'm assuming it's about time to get ready," he announced. "The wedding is only in a half hour considering it's almost noon."

Sebastian stood up.

"In deed it is, young master," he grinned. "Time is of the essence today."


	17. Chapter 17

Katie pretended that she was anxious and excited for the upcoming wedding ceremony but acting could only supply so much energy. She was exhausted from stay up late night after night; weary of Alfred's patient hands that so eagerly would reach for her. The only comfort she had was during the day when she was glued to someone side.

But during the wedding, she'd be far from comfort.

The wedding ceremony was going to be a mix between English traditions and the traditions being formed over in America. The traditional act of signing the legal document was going to come after saying their vows and sealing it with a kiss. Katie thought she would throw up. She could only act so well. She was almost tempted to ask Sebastian if they could fake it. The only thing she could think of to possibly calm her nerves was getting Ciel to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

Katie fell on top of her bed just as the door opened. Lizzy and Meilin rushed in into her room, rambling orders so quickly it took some time to process their words. Lizzy pulled Katie up from the bed.

"What are you doing lying around?" she demanded. "The wedding is in thirty minutes!"

Katie was thrown into chaos as Meilin helped her into her dress. It was big and somewhat heavy to her. She was content with a simple white dress but Lizzy wouldn't have. Nor would Sebastian. The dress reminded Katie of her mother's wedding dress. Transparent fabric covered from the tops of her shoulders to her throat. The rest of the plain white material covered the rest of her body, sparing her fingers and face. Small pearls decorated the dress, giving the illusion that Katie was wearing a moist white rose. The veil was the same material as the transparent fabric over her chest. The only difficult part was the corset. Katie was never a fan of corsets considering she rarely wore them. She always had trouble breathing in them.

Meilin and Lizzy stepped back to admire the bride.

"Oh Katherine," Lizzy fussed. "You look so lovely I think I'm going to cry."

Meilin nodded her emphatically.

"Sebastian is going to be one lucky man," she squealed.

Katie smiled until they ran out of the room to let everyone know the bride was ready. She frowned as the door slammed. There was no luck in it at all. She was marrying a man she hated in order to get away from a man she hated even more. It didn't matter what she chose, Katie wasn't going to get what she wanted.

The door suddenly opened and Katie turned around then froze. Alfred waltzed into the room, admiring his mistress. He wore his favorite gray suit. The only difference was a bow holding his long blonde hair back. He looked oddly calm and composed.

"Well, what do you know?" he purred, walking right up to her. "I was right; you do look glorious."

Katie shied away as he circled around her.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Alfred shrugged as he moved closer to her.

"I just came to see you," he whined. "Is that so terrible?"

Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"It's always more complicated than you make it out to be," she spat.

"Fair enough," Alfred nodded.

He moved quickly, tying up her hands and her feet securely so she could barely move. The butler gagged her to prevent any unwelcomed guests from coming. She was suddenly thrown over his shoulder and carried out of the room. Katie tried her best to get out of Alfred's grasp but he was too strong. He moved quickly throughout the mansion, successfully avoiding any wandering eyes. Before long, Katie recognized the walls of the basement and struggled on last time to get away from her captor but it was to no avail. Alfred opened an old door, making it creak. He took a few steps into the room, set Katie on the floor. She desperately tried to get up but her bonds made it nearly impossible.

"Please don't be made at me, mistress," he pleaded. "This is for your own good."

He exited the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. She heard a click, footsteps and then another slam.

Using her tongue and wiggling her jaw, Katie managed to ungag herself. From there, she slowly worked the bindings off her wrists and when they were free, her ankles. She rushed towards the door, pounding on it.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Anybody out there?!"

Silence followed.

"Hey!" she tried again.

More silence.

Katie yelled and screamed until her voice started to crack. Upset with herself for being caught and feeling so helpless, she sank to her knees, completely exhausted and frustrated. She recognized the room as an old treasury that Ciel's father used to use to keep important artifacts in but it had been destroyed in the disastrous fire and now it served mainly as a storage room. Nothing was contained in the room now except the weary bride. Katie banged her fist against the door and leaned against the wall. She doubted that even Sebastian would be able to find her, considering that Alfred would rather die than give up the key to the room. She would have to wait at least a day or two before being found. By then the wedding would be over and her father, enraged, would demand that she be returned.

There was nothing to do but wait and hope that she could catch Alfred off guard and escape but the odds looked rather bleak. Everything was going downhill.


	18. Chapter 18

It was too quiet on the grounds. Ciel looked calm and mature but it was obvious to Sebastian that he was mad.

Katie had yet arrived.

She missed her cue to come down to the back door to indicate she was ready for the wedding march. Meilin was going crazy because she wasn't in her room when she came to get her. There was no sign that she had even been in the room. The guests were starting to get rowdy, sensing that something had gone wrong. Ciel insisted that she must be getting herself together. He glided over to Sebastian.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

Sebastian eyed Alfred who seemed just as flustered as the rest of the guests.

"I have an idea who knows," he stated firmly.

Ciel snorted.

"Find her quickly," he demanded. "Or this will end poorly."

Sebastian gave a quick bow and floated over to Alfred.

"Alfred," Sebastian smiled graciously. "May I have a word with you?"

Alfred shuffled towards the butler.

"Miss Katherine is missing, isn't she," he whimpered as if he was disturbed by the fact that she wasn't in his sights.

"Have you seen her at all today?" Sebastian hinted.

Alfred shook his head.

"I spotted her leaving her room but other than that I haven't seen her at all," he explained.

Sebastian patted the whimpering butler's shoulder.

"I have a hunch you know where she was headed," he said calmly.

"Some place to cool her head, I would think," Alfred offered, breaking away from Sebastian. "I wish you luck; you'll need it."

Sebastian smiled, unaffected by the taunt.

"Thank you," he said before heading off into the mansion.

He checked all of Katie's favorite places to wander about, mainly around the kitchen, but had no luck. Sebastian headed to his fiancée's room and sat down on her neatly made bed. He was sure that Alfred had something to do with her disappearance. However that wasn't something to worry about. Finding Katie was the most important thing right now. Even if Alfred kidnapped her, Sebastian knew that it would have been extremely difficult to fight back in a wedding dress.

Something suddenly caught the demon's eyes. A small white bead on the wooden floor glistened in the sunlight. No doubt it was from Katie's dress. Sebastian picked it up, holding it carefully between his index finger and his thumb. He remembered Lizzy saying some about how the beads tended to fall off of the dress when ruffled or jostled.

Sebastian set off again, eyes plastered to the floor. Sure enough, an inconstant trail of beads led him straight to the basement. Unfortunately they stopped at the entrance to a long hallway that led to the storage rooms. Sebastian sighed. He would have to check all of the storage rooms by hand. A long process he didn't really feel like doing.

"Katie," he asked knocking on a door.

No answer.

Sebastian shrugged and continued down the hall. There was a quiet thud further down the hallway. He paused then wandered down the hall, tuning in on the source of the noise. Another thud sent a sense of urgency through his body. He had to force himself to keep his quick pace instead of bolting down the hall. The thumping noises increased indicating panic. Sebastian moved faster, silently hoping that it was Katie.

Suddenly the thuds ended. Silence enveloped the butler.

Sebastian froze where he was. A much softer thud caught his attention two doors down from where he was. He moved to the sound which now had ceased. The sound didn't matter now; he had already locked onto the door. He jostled the doorknob and it barely turned. Locked. Alfred's work no doubt. The butler forcefully twisted the knob until it broke the lock and he pushed the door open.

He entered the cold room and paused, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. Katie laid slumped over on the floor a few feet from the door. She was slightly shivering and looked pale. Sebastian waltzed over to his fiancée and caressed her cold face.

"You can't sleep in here, sweetheart," he said gently.

Katie's eyes opened enough to see what was around her and offered a dazed smile.

"About time you got here," she mumbled. "I thought I'd freeze to death."

Sebastian chuckled then picked her up carefully. Almost immediately, she cuddled as close as she could to his chest, absorbing what heat he radiated.

"You can't go back to sleep," he whispered gently. "We have a wedding to go to, remember?"

Katie snuggled closer.

"I'm not sleeping," she groaned. "I'm waiting for my limbs to wake up so I can get away from you."

Sebastian smiled and dropped her suddenly. Katie reacted rather quickly, swinging her arms around the butler's neck and using the last of her strength not to fall onto the hard floor below.

"Lizzy will be cross with you if you get my dress dirty," she scowled.

Sebastian laughed and scooped Katie back into his arms.

"So she will," he agreed, carrying her out of the room. "And we wouldn't want to risk that now do we?"

Katie smirked.

"Yeah, all you will get is a good lecture," she moaned. "I'm the one that's going to get fussed over."

"But you're just so beautiful it's hard not to," he argued.

Katie frowned.

"Save the sweet talk for the wedding," she grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel sighed as Sebastian walked back up to him.

"She's waiting, my lord," he whispered.

The earl groaned and moved to the rendezvous point. Katie stood far enough away from the door so that no one could see her. Lizzy must've done some final touch ups because she scrambled out past Ciel, beaming like an innocent child.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asked quickly.

Katie smiled sweetly.

"I have been waiting for years," she replied.

She stepped out of the shadows, her dress blinding as the sunlight touched it. Ciel held out his arms and so gracefully took it. He received a nod from Lizzy, who was the wedding's coordinator and he led the bride out slowly. Eye suddenly became glued to them, mostly to Katie though. She walked with her head up and looked almost proud. Ciel wondered if that was because she was next to him.

Aisle seems longer than Ciel remembered. Each step was just as nerve racking as the first one was. Katie squeezed his arm and suddenly moved ahead of him, dropping his arm. She flashed him a smile and gestured to Lizzy who had graciously saved him a seat next to her in the front row of the mob of guests. Katie continued down the aisle, moving elegantly towards Sebastian and the priest ahead of her. As she drew closer, Sebastian edged his hand out to her and she took it amiably.

Ciel focused on his two servants as their hands intertwined with one another, the priest's words muddling in the background. They gazed at each other lovingly and seemed happy in each other's presence. He watched carefully as Sebastian slid a ring on his fiancée's finger and Katie did the same for him. Ciel took a deep breath as they edged closer together. The priest had stopped talking, waiting for them quietly to kiss.

Katie's face reddened slightly as Sebastian gently touched her face. He smiled sympathetically as if saying 'come on, it's just one kiss'. Katie grinned, slightly embarrassed. Sebastian drew closer and his lips connected with hers. Ciel waited for Katie to smack him upside the head but oddly enough she kissed him back and they broke. Sebastian smirked and Katie laughed, rewarding him with a quick kiss.

They moved over to the stand next to the priest to sign the marriage document. Katie went first, writing quickly and elegantly at the same time. Sebastian wrote slower, moving the pen in smooth motions as if trying to make it a beautiful as he could. They moved away and it was over.

Ciel dashed over to them, placing the documents in a folder. He gestured to Tanaka, handed the folder of to him and sent him into the mansion. The earl walked over to the young newlyweds. Katie was practically crying, whether of joy or misery Ciel couldn't tell. Sebastian just smiled brilliantly and kept his hand around Katie's waist. Guest leaped out of their seats to congratulate them. Lord Williams made the trouble of walking up to them as well.

"I can see you are in good hands, Katherine," he commented. "I no longer have to worry."

Katie tried her best to smile but it fell apart.

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian answered for her.

Williams sensed that he was unwanted and slowly moved away to converse with a group of people he had invited. Alfred walked up to them now and Ciel watched Katie tense up immediately. If it wasn't for Sebastian holding on to her, she would have ran for it.

"Congratulations, my lady," he purred. "You seem happy."

"I am," she said firmly, pressing herself closer to Sebastian.

Alfred's gaze met Sebastian's.

"No hard feelings, my lord?" he asked. "I was merely following my master's orders."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he smiled.

"Of course not," he said graciously. "You cannot disobey what your master commands. I shall forgive you so long as you stop bothering my lord. . . and my wife. If you don't, there shall be consequences."

Alfred bowed.

"Of course, my lord," he smirked. "I will not forget it."

He slunk away to his master's side, leaving the couple by themselves. Katie moved closer to her husband.

"I doubt that's the last we'll see of him," Ciel groaned.

"You have no idea," she hissed. "He's as sneaky as they come."

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll be fine," he promised.


	20. Chapter 20

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. She had not been married to Sebastian a week before her father had come back. He seemed a little too jolly as sat across the room from Katie and her husband, eyes glued to her. Alfred stood at his side, a little too pleased to be in the Phantomhive manor again as well. Ciel on the other hand was not pleased to have Lord Williams in his house again.

"I thought we had met your demands, Lord Williams," Sebastian said politely. "What has happened to receive another visit?"

Williams lathered his hands with invisible lotion.

"Actually my request is a little more reasonable than my last one," he explained.

Katie nearly stood up from her seat but Sebastian's firm hand kept her in her seat. His gloved fingers trilled over the back of her hand.

"And what is this request?" she hissed.

Williams lathered his hand again.

"I know you're upset about me denying you the rights to own my company, Katherine," he said softly. "So I'll offer you a proposition; I'll let your first born son own it in your stead."

Katie thought her jaw would fall onto her lap.

"I will more than happy to take care of it after you give birth if you do not have the means to raise it," her father rambled on. "I believe this offer will be beneficial to both of us. Your family inherits the company and I receive the heir I've always wanted."

"That is rather generous, my lord," Ciel said. "But I don't think Katherine would agree with you."

All eyes shifted to Katie. She took deep breaths but anger steamed every fiber of her being. She felt like a volcano ready to explode. How dare her father expect her to immediately get pregnant and give up her child? He didn't even know if she could have children. And to make matters worse her husband is Sebastian. The thought of making a child with him made Katie sick to her stomach.

"Darling," Sebastian whispered in her ear. "Relax."

His flexed a finger and Katie looked down at their intertwined hands. Unconsciously she had slowly squeezed his hand to the point that he could barely move. She released his hand and gave him an apologetic look. Katie stood up and sighed, releasing some of her irritation. Unfortunately it reared and came back up.

"You can't do this," she demanded. "You can't assume that I can get pregnant and just give you the first son I have!"

Williams patted the air as if asking her to lower her voice.

"Katherine," he said gently. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm trying to make you happy."

"By taking away the first child I have?!" she roared. "I got married a week ago! I can't have a baby now!"

Williams folded his hands on his lap and his eyes narrowed. Katie could feel the full force of his icy blue eyes.

"I married your mother when she was your age," he said firmly.

"But it took Mother years to try again for another child after you lost the first one!" Katie countered. "You were scared that Mother couldn't handle it!"

Williams snapped his fingers and he jumped to his feet.

"That is enough," he barked. "You have a year to present me with your first born regardless of its gender. That is the last I want to hear of it. "

Katie frowned but refused to let any other emotion besides anger show as her father passed by her towards Ciel. She felt Sebastian come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her cheek, trying his best to calm her down.

"I would like to request Alfred's stay again during this time," Williams addressed Ciel.

Ciel glanced at Katie then back at the Lord.

"I am going to decline your request," he said firmly. "You may send him monthly to check up on your daughter."

Lord Williams opened his mouth to respond but Sebastian cut him off.

"For the mother, I would think a less stressful environment will be better for her," he explained. "And for the baby as well."

Alfred's golden eyes narrowed and took a step forward. Williams threw a hand in his path.

"That's enough, Alfred," he growled. "We'll visit later."

Katie watched silently as her father and ex-butler storm out of the room. Ciel watched arrogantly out the window. Katie watched him, waiting for the cue to stop acting. After a few minutes Ciel turned back towards his servants.

"He's gone," Sebastian observed.

"Finally," Ciel breathed

It was obvious that he was grateful Lord Williams had left.

Katie tried to peel herself away from her husband, eyes narrowed.

"You can let go of me," she hissed.

Sebastian snuggled closer as if he was entertained by the idea she still disliked him.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," he cooed.

Katie shoved the butler away and marched over to Ciel.

"Please tell me you are against this!" she demanded.

Ciel folded his hands over his crossed knees.

"I am," he replied. "But this is no longer threatening to me or my company. If anything it's better if your child took over Williams' company."

His single blue eye seemed to pierce through her.

"This upcoming battle is completely up to you," he finished. "I will not be affected by the outcome."

Katie backed away.

"I understand, my lord," she said softly.

She sped to the door and rushed down the hallway. She threw open the door to her room and flung herself inside. Tears of frustration trickled down her face and her knees buckled, her body toppling to the ground. Just when she had thought that she had been freed from her father's grip, he had tightened the noose around her neck. Katie feared that soon she'd fall and have to struggle to live a happy life yet again.

A knock at the door caught her attention.

"May I come in, Darling," Sebastian asked gently.

"If you must," she replied slowly, trying to scramble to her feet without collapsing again.

Sebastian walked in, making sure he closed the door behind him. He looked sympathetic and understanding. Katie faced him, hiding all emotions that he could possibly use for leverage. He approached her quietly and took her face in his hands.

"Having a hard time, dear," he asked, wiping away a stray tear from her face.

Katie refused to answer. She knew if she did, she would break right then and there. Sebastian gently caressed her face, pulling it closer to his.

"Don't want to talk about it, hmm?" he continued on.

Katie moved away and wiped another stray tear with the back of her hand.

"Don't tease me," she mumbled.

Sebastian advanced, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now why would I do that," he inquired.

Katie swallowed multiple times, attempting to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Because you're just like him," she whimpered. "You like to watch me squirm."

Sebastian paused for a moment.

"You mean your father or are you referring to Alfred?" he questioned.

Katie lowered her head, taking quick breaths to keep the tears at bay.

"Both of them," she said finally.

Sebastian sighed and pulled her into his embrace.

"Katherine," he whispered into her ear. "Do you remember what I told you that day we went to go get supplies for the party the day just before I proposed to you?"

An alarm went off in the back of Katie's head and she could feel her face heat up.

"No," she said quickly. "Nor do I want to."

Sebastian chuckled, his warm breath tickling her neck and ear.

"I said that you were the strongest, smartest and most beautiful woman I knew," he purred.

Katie tried to push him away, not wanting to hear the word he would say next.

"It's true," he continued. "You haven't failed me yet. I believe you never will."

Katie let out a sigh as his words sunk in. Tear rolled down her cheeks and she moaned.

"You're so mean," she whispered.

"I know," he replied softly.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian stood by himself next to the dining table. Katie had refused to come down from her room, still raged by agony and sorrow. Ciel seemed unaffected by her lacking presence. Sebastian would vaguely feel it but chose to ignore it. He had grown oddly attached to his little 'wife' ever since their wedding and disliked it.

"How long do you expect Katie to stay locked up in her room?" Ciel asked, finishing a bite of his dinner.

Sebastian blinked at the casual question.

"Her behavior seems to be unpredictable," he reported. "But from what I have observed she could be in there for at least a week."

Ciel pushed his plate away from him and folded his hands on the table.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" the butler probed.

The young earl glanced at Sebastian.

"I keep remembering when Lord Williams offered to raise Katie's child in her stead," he said slowly.

"Do you think he was implying something, young master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"We may need to keep an eye on Lord Williams again," he continued on.

He stood up from his seat.

"I can manage myself tonight," he announced. "You may go comfort your wife."

Sebastian watched his lord walk away as he cleaned up the dishes. It was obvious from the very beginning that Lord Williams was not just merely suggesting that Katie give him her first born son; he was demanding it. Of course Katie had picked up on the demand immediately as Sebastian had but she had expected her lord to support in her defiance. The shock of being left on her own sent her into despair and thus she locked herself into her quarters.

The butler washed the dishes quickly and finished his nightly duties. He hesitated to go to Ciel's room but he was allowed permission to attend to Katie. The demon stood outside his wife's door, hand glued to the handle, waiting for any sound to reach his fine-tuned ear. He heard nothing be soft breathing. He turned the knob and entered into the dark room.

It looked like a storm had blown through the area. Papers flooded the floor with bits of glass and cloth. The curtains had been drawn shut and the candles had been thrown repeatedly at the wall so that wax stuck to it. Shredded pillows had released their feathers and covered every inch of the small room. Katie's fury and despair finally had caused her to go on a rampage but she must have known that if she had taken it out else where she would lose her place in the mansion. The only place that remained untouched by her rage was her desk, where she was passed out.

Sebastian approached the sleeping maiden, avoiding the mess around him. She wore a light cream colored night gown that appeared to be slim fitting for her medium frame. The hem of the gown barely reached below her knee. It made her look elegant and young. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much and her lips were cracked from lack of moisture. The butler spotted a pen in her hand and a paper under her arms. He carefully pulled it free and read the inscription. The words were familiar to him. No doubt a song or poem that she knew; probably learned from someone she loved dearly. She was most likely trying to calm herself down.

"What am I going to do with you, my dear?" he teased.

He quickly began to clean the destroyed room. After a few minutes, Sebastian examined his work. Everything was put in its proper place and the bedroom seemed to be newly refurbished. Satisfied with his work, the butler moved over to his sleeping wife.

Sebastian carefully position Katie into his arms, doing his best not to wake her. She twitched and her eyes opened wearily but closed again, too exhausted to respond. Sebastian made it to the door before she mumbled something. She said it again after he had exited the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked; her words finally clear.

Sebastian was sure it was demand but she hadn't put enough effort into it.

"Your quarters were severely damaged," he said gently. "You are being relocated to a safer environment."

"Being anywhere with you is unsafe," she grumbled.

Sebastian strategically opened the door to his room and carried his sleepy wife inside, closing the door behind him. He gently placed her on his bed and sat on the edge. Instead of going back to sleep, Katie sat up slowly. Sebastian pushed her back down with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly.

Katie sat up again.

"It's too late," she groaned. "You already woke me up."

Sebastian stood up from his seat and started to unbutton his jacket.

"It can't be help," he sighed.

He could feel Katie's steady eyes on his back.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

Sebastian smirked and turned around, his shirt already half way off his muscular body.

"Well, you are already for bed so I figured I should prepare myself as well," he replied, gesturing to her skimpy night gown.

Katie folded her arms over her chest, her eyes burning with embarrassment. Sebastian smiled and turned back around, continuing to undress.

He purposefully slid his shirt of, taking as much time as he could to show off his flawless skin to the woman sitting on his bed. After slipping out of his shoes and socks, not really wanting to take off his pants just yet, Sebastian noticed a creak from his bed. Katie had shifted so that she was lying down on her belly away from her husband and sighed. The demon looked over his shoulder at her. She looked bored and uninterested. Sebastian crawled onto the bed, making his way towards his unsuspecting prey. By the time Katie had turned over, the butler had already straddled her, pinning her underneath his half-naked body.

"Not pleased with me, my dear," he purred.

Katie put her hands on his bare chest and attempted to push him back.

"Not in the mood, darling," she replied bluntly.

Sebastian smirked and lowers himself down, gently kissing her lips. Too tired to care, she let him caress her with his lips. He kissed the nape of her neck and she jumped.

"That's enough," she snapped.

Ignoring her words, Sebastian intertwined his fingers with hers and proceeded to kiss down to her collar bone. Katie sat up immediately, eyes narrowed. Sebastian refused to move. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"I can't resist, sweetheart," he mumbled against her lips.

Katie shoved him back suddenly.

"I said enough," she growled.

She turned around, facing away from her husband, exposing her back to him. Her night gown revealed some of her pale skin. Sebastian smirked and gently slid his fingers over Katie's arms, making her shiver. His lips trailed over the back of her neck. He could feel her muscles tense under his touch.

"You're so irresistible," he sighed against her skin.

"Stop it," she hissed.

Sebastian slid his hands over her bare arms lightly, sending another wave of shivers.

"Relax," he whispered against her skin. "You have been stressed out lately. If you hold it in anymore then you will fall into despair."

Katie took in a deep breath.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered.

Sebastian was surprised by the sadness in her voice. He let his eyes run over her body. She had a fairly strong body with a medium sized stature but Sebastian couldn't even imagine the physical or the mental abuse she had to deal with every day when she lived in the Williams' mansion. He actually found that he admired her determination and her will to overcome whatever her father threw at her. A hint of worry flashed through him and Sebastian wondered if Katie had broken down mentally.

His arms constricted around her body.

"You're still worried about what your father said earlier?" he asked gently.

Katie shoved him away with a shoulder and collapsed onto the bed.

"You're awfully talkative tonight," she grumbled, snuggling under the covers.

Sebastian edged closer to her.

"Avoiding the subject now, sweetheart?" he said quietly, lying down next to her.

"Stop it," she hissed.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" he pressed on.

"Enough!" she shouted, sitting straight up, eyes full of tears.

Sebastian felt slightly guilty as she wiped away the tears that were spilling down her face. She gave a ragged sigh but her blue eyes stayed dark and hardened.

"I don't even want to think about it," she snapped. "I don't want to have him take everything away from me! Why should I give in to his demands and give him my first born?! He doesn't even know if I can bear a child!"

Sebastian paused before advancing. He remembered that Katie had lost her mother when she was five. He reviewed a file he had found detailing her family. Marian Williamson had a very weak body and nearly died after having her first born child. After losing her baby to pneumonia, Marian refused to give birth to anymore children until coaxed into it by her husband seventeen years ago. Marian was successful in delivering a healthy girl but the energy it took to give birth never returned to her. Five years later, she died, leaving Katie in her father's hands. Katie could've easily inherited her mother's fear of bearing children.

"Katherine," the demon butler sighed, gently caressing her face with his bare hand. "Don't cry, my love."

The crushed girl held onto Sebastian's hand, searching for some form of comfort. Sebastian sat up and drew closer to his distraught wife.

"There is no need to be fearful," he whispered, wiping away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Just let me take care of it."

Sebastian pressed his lips against Katie's gently. She instantly melted into him, her hands loosing on his hand. His hands slowly slid down her neck, pulling her closer to him. As if he had hit a trigger, Katie's hand slowly slid up his chest, resting at his jaw line. Sebastian smiled and toyed with the sleeve of her nightgown. He pulled away from Katie, touching his forehead to hers.

"May I continue," he asked, sliding her sleeve off her shoulder. "Sweetheart?"

Katie leaned towards the butler, forcing him to topple onto the bed. Her lips found his and she kissed him roughly. Sebastian felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot throughout his body. As it sparked his instinct to 'dig in', Katie backed off. Her eyes were softer than before but they were still firm.

"You need to learn when to stop acting," she said.

Sebastian blinked, unable to process what she was saying as well as what she was possibly thinking. Katie climbed off her husband and let her body fall onto the bed. Her brown hair surrounded her head, preventing from Sebastian to see her face, which was facing away from him.

Complete rejection.

Sebastian chuckled and covered her with a blanket. He climbed out of bed, finished undressing and prepared for an unruly night. As he crawled under the blanket, he enveloped Katie in his arms, holding her warm body against his. He pulled her hair away from her face and kissed her neck, shoulder and cheek.

"I wasn't acting, my dear," he whispered into her ear. "I was merely trying to make you stop acting yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel lumbered out of his bed and was greeted with a steaming cup of tea at his bedside. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"Good morning, young master," he said warmly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Ciel stretched and accepted the cup.

"It wasn't regrettable," he admitted. "Did you take care of Katie?"

Sebastian smirked and rested his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you really wish to know, my lord?" he teased.

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Do not test me, Sebastian," he hissed.

Sebastian grinned.

"As you wish," he replied. "I was unsuccessful."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian rarely failed, especially getting his way with women.

"I am afraid that Miss Katie is more stubborn and fearful than we expected," he reported. "I did not even get the chance to remove her clothes-"

"Enough," Ciel groaned, blushing out of embarrassment. "I understand."

Sebastian smiled wittily.

"Now we must think of a way to either break the barrier between you two or find another way to fool Lord Williams," Ciel said, rising from his bed.

Sebastian took it as an opportunity to dress his lord. He moved swiftly, pulling on his shirt.

"I have found that the more intimate I become with Katie, the more she seems to open up to me," Sebastian offered.

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair as Sebastian pull on his shorts and socks.

"She does seem to respond to physical praise as well as verbal," he observed. "But let's have a backup plan just in case she completely rejects you."

Sebastian nodded, wrapping a ribbon around Ciel's collar and tying it into a neat bow.

"I suggest that we move quickly," he said gently. "Katie is very much against the idea of us creating a child together."

Ciel thought it over as Sebastian helped him into his jacket and tied his eye patch on.

"I agree," he said smoothly. "But continue to pursue her."

Sebastian bowed and backed away from his lord.

"Yes, young master," he replied.

There was a firm knock at the door. Ciel threw Sebastian a look.

"What is it?" Ciel answered.

"Breakfast is ready, my lord," Katie's gentle voice cut through the door.

Ciel sighed. At least she had returned to normal and started showing herself.

"Thank you, Katie," he praised. "We'll be down in a minute."

"I was wondering, young master," she pressed on. "If I could borrow Sebastian for a bit."

Ciel folded his arms over his chest and swore under his breathe. He could practically smell her scheming.

"You may," he replied then motioned for Sebastian to open the door.

They exited the room and Ciel froze as his eyes connected with Katie. She wore on of Meilin's maid dresses without the lacy headband. Her should length hair had been braided down her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

"Alfred is coming today," she replied back bitterly. "He hates maids."

"Alfred has been forbidden from entering this mansion," Ciel snorted.

Katie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I saw him last night," she growled. "And I will not be his victim again."

Ciel moved past his servant.

"Do what you will," he groaned.

He noted Sebastian following him, distancing himself from his master to speak with his wife. Ciel slowed his pace to hear their conversation.

"He's being more aggressive," Katie said quietly. "Please be weary."

"Is that the reason your quarters were destroyed?" Sebastian questioned.

"No," she replied sarcastically. "I saw a rat and tried to kill it. Yes! He was in my room!"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment.

"It might be best to keep you closer to me," he said finally.  
"Agreed," she replied.

Their footsteps quickened and Ciel moved faster towards the dining table.

He concluded that Lord Williams would not allow Katie to weasel out of his request. He and Alfred would be ever watchful and leery of Katie's actions. It might become essential for Katie to become intimate with Sebastian unless Ciel could think up a counter attack.


	23. Chapter 23

Katie sighed and tugged at her collar. The kitchen seemed hotter than usual, burning her skin and making her dizzy. Her fingers slid in between her skin and the collar of the dress, letting some air into the oven she was wearing. She hated be confined. The maid uniform was more than confining; it was constricting around her body. Her chest was pressed tightly against the material and the fabric squeezed her arms, stomach and waist. Her hips were the only thing spared from the constraining dress.

"Hot, Mistress?" Alfred's sweet voice floated over to her.

Katie turned around as the butler gently closed the door to the kitchen, golden eyes glued to her. She moved her hand out of her collar and tried to take deep breaths.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she hissed. "You're only allowed to visit when Father comes."

Alfred waltzed over to her, smiling boldly.

"But I missed you dearly, my lady," he whined, caressing her face with a gloved hand.

Katie smacked it away.

"Stop coming after me," she snapped. "I'm a married woman!"

Alfred frowned and slammed his hands on the counter behind her, pinning her against his body. His eyes displayed his irritation and jealousy.

"Do you honestly think that will keep me at bay?" he asked as carefully as he could. "Just because you move to a different house or get married to a demon makes no difference to me."

He advanced and Katie pushed him back with her hands. The butler ignored her efforts and loomed over his mistress, his lips finding her temple.

"I will always come for you, my lady," he whispered. "I've claimed you when you were young; no one else can have you."

Katie squirmed away but with her back pressed tightly against the counter, her space was limited. She threw her body into one of the butler's pinning arms and ran towards the door. Before her fingers could find the handle, Alfred's strong arms had constricted around her body, holding her firmly to him. Katie fought back, trying to free an arm or break his hold again. Alfred refused to grant her release, continuously reclaiming her when she broke free. After a successful break, Katie dashed across the kitchen, putting the table in the middle of the room between herself and her attacker.

"Someone," she shrieked. "Someone help!"

"Now, now, my lady," Alfred scolded. "Don't ruin my fun."

Katie ignored his words and desperately looked around for a place to escape. When she discovered she was trapped, she desperately started throwing random utensils across the room, hoping to catch someone's attention on the outside with all the noise.

"Please, Miss Katherine," Alfred whined walking around the table slowly towards her. "We don't want people to find out about our affair."

Katie matched Alfred step for step around the table.

"This isn't much of an affair," she snarled. "This is harassment!"

Alfred rushed her, leaping over the table. Katie bolted for another hiding place but he caught her arm.

"Sebastian!" she screamed unconsciously before Alfred clamped his hand over her mouth.

The butler held her close and chuckled.

"Finally caught you, my dear," he whispered into her ear.

Katie struggled but after moving around so much, she felt as if she was burning under her tight clothes. It became unbearable to be touched or move. Her breathing quickened and Alfred's hand over her mouth made it worse. As he slowly relaxed his hold on her, Katie's body became weak and her legs buckled underneath her. Alfred let her fall to the tiled floor, dropping to a knee.

"Sick are we, Mistress?" he questioned.

He caressed her face so she could only look at him. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. It had become messy and pulled out of her braid while she was fighting Alfred off. The butler leaned over Katie's weak body.

"You should be careful of what you eat," he teased. "Or what you leave out on your nightstand."

Katie froze.

"Last night you left out a cup of tea so I used it to my advantage," he smiled wickedly.

"How dare you drug me," Katie barked.

Alfred stroked her face then kissed her forehead.

"I felt terrible doing it," he admitted. "But how else was I supposed to get close to you? When you see me, you go berserk."

Katie tried to respond but she couldn't get her body to move.

"Oh, don't worry, my lady," he said quickly. "It's merely a paralyzer mixed with some sleeping formula. I'm sure you will be fine."

His fingers found the buttons to her collar and slowly loosed them. He peeled the fabric from Katie's skin. He kissed her throat softly, moving down to her collar bone.

"Since when have you been so obsessed?" Katie managed to croak.

Alfred looked up at her as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Ever since I first met you," he said, his lips brushing against her skin. "I knew I had to have you no matter what."

"Even if she belonged to someone else."

Alfred sat up and Kate attempted to move to see who the voice belonged to but her body refused. Footsteps echoed around her and stopped inched from her head. She watched as a gloved hand found Alfred's throat. It took a second to figure out who it was.

Sebastian.

"I've been nice up to now," Sebastian said smoothly. "But you've had your warning about laying your hands on my wife."

Alfred cackled under Sebastian's hand.

"Wife or not, she's my prey," he replied. "No matter what you do, I will always come back for her."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Hold on for a moment, my dear," Sebastian's warm voice ran over Katie. "I'll return after I deal with this."

His footsteps faded and the kitchen door closed noisily. Katie took deep breathes, trying to stay awake over the waves of delusion that bashed against her mind. Just as she started to lose her grip on her consciousness, the kitchen door opened again. Something warm swept over her face and she was lifted up off the ground. Sebastian's face met her.

"T-Took you long enough," she stammered.

Sebastian smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Thank you for being patient," he sighed.

Katie grinned.

"I told you he'd come," she jeered.

"Yes, I know," Sebastian smiled back.

Katie looked over her shoulder at the walls that passed by as Sebastian moved. She recognized a portrait that hung outside of the door to her room.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"To your quarters," Sebastian replied. "Where else would I take you?"

Katie winced as her burning skin became unbearable once again.

"Someplace cooler," she panted. "I swear, I'm going to burn to a crisp."

"That's the last thing you need," her husband threw back at her. "You need rest."

Katie frowned as he opened the door to her room.

"Well you could at least put me down in a cooler room," she mumbled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you're nervous about that pest coming back, sweetheart?" he teased.

Katie's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," she said firmly. "I'm just burning to death."

Sebastian set her gently on her neatly made bed.

"I highly doubt that you will burst into flames, darling," he chuckled.

"Well you're not the one with you skin on fire," she hissed.

"It's not on fire," he replied calmly. "You're just suffering from overheating in that uniform."

Katie snorted and tried to roll over but Sebastian's arms blocked her. His fingers found her face. The butler's red-brown orbs silenced all sources of rebellion. Katie spotted flecks of concern and burning irritation in his eyes. She couldn't find the words to calm him or to retaliate. Completely out of options, she could only stare back at her husband, wondering what his next move would be.


	24. Chapter 24

The close curtains forbade sunlight to enter but the room was still oddly bright. Katie's confused expression displayed her uncertainty of what was going to happen next. Sebastian's hand gently caressed her face. He desperately searched for the words he desired to say, words to express his anger and his frustration, but they escaped his grasp. Finally after the silence became unbearable, Katie averted her eyes, looking distantly at the wall.

"You're mad at me," she concluded.

Sebastian stared at her then smiled. She couldn't understand what was going on so she twisted it so that she could understand, putting her thoughts up front. Sebastian stroked her cheek gently.

"Yes," he said softly. "I am very upset with you."

Katie flinched as he leaned over her, his free hand grabbing her shoulder.

"I am upset because you let that man touch you," he finished. "You didn't see the signs nor try to avoid them. You were practically asking him to take advantage of you."

Sebastian waited for his desired effect. As he expected, Katie retaliated, her eyes burning with frustration.

"I tried," she shouted. "I didn't want him to touch me again."

A pang of guilt hit Sebastian as he spotted a tear squirming to get out of her eye. He attempted to swallow it.

"I hate it when he acts like that," Katie reared. "I hate it! I hate him!"

Sebastian stroked her face again.

"Katherine," he breathed, touching his forehead to hers.

"Why weren't you there?" she demanded, giving him a hurt look. "Why didn't you come?"

Another pang hit him and his kissed her forehead firmly.

"Where did he touch you," he demanded, pulling back. "I'll erase his entire existence from your body. Every little thing he has done that has stained you."

Katie stared at him for a moment, shocked. As if realizing she had been struck across the face, she started to cry. It wasn't like all the other times Sebastian had seen her cry. This time it was painful to watch her. It wasn't tears of joy; it was tears of pain and hopelessness. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with the last bit of energy she had in her hand.

"Can you take that much away?" she wailed.

Sebastian froze. Alfred had been preying on Katie since her mother had died. He had tearing at her body and soul for twelve long years. She had to be completely contaminated by the demon to the point that she knew that she could never be rid of him even after she had ran away. Now at Sebastian's offer, she showed her true fears and realizations.

Irritated with her lack of faith, Sebastian pulled her into his arms. He held her head against his shoulder, cradling her gently. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Her sobbing subsided quickly and her normal breathing returned. Sebastian relished the heat that radiated out of her small body. A sense of compassion swept over him and he suddenly was concerned for her well-being. He wanted her to love him, to be with him, to look solely at him. Most of all he desired her happiness.

"I will eradicate him from your very soul," Sebastian promised.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed it soundly. He traveled up to her jaw, paused to nibble on her ear and then continued to her cheek. His fingers dug into the maid uniform, pulling the fabric further away from her skin and eventually off her shoulder. Sebastian's lips followed the cloth, resting on her shoulder.

"That's the one thing he'll never be able to touch."

Katie soft voice caught Sebastian in his moment of passion. He retreated and stared into her deep blue eyes. The fear, pain and frustration had disappeared. Only rock hard determination remained.

"My soul," she said calmly. "And my heart are the two things no one can have."

Sebastian smiled gently down at her.

"Which one can I have," he asked softly.

Katie was quiet for a second.

"I'll have to think it over," she replied.

Sebastian nodded and laid his wife back down onto her bed.

"I'll go to mix you an antidote while you think," he said sweetly.

Katie breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

"He made a large dose," she said slowly. "Otherwise it would've have been affective. You'll need to-"

Sebastian cut her off with his mouth. His tongue maneuvered around, sampling Katie's saliva. He searched for the remains of the poison. Satisfied with his analysis, he retreated. Katie glared at him and he smirked.

"Get everything you needed?" she growled.

Sebastian stroked her face, smiling.

"I might have to come back for a second test," he purred.

Katie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I forgot how lewd you can be," she muttered.

Sebastian stood up, caressing her face for the last time.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said gently, then left the room.

He made a fairly strong antidote in a few minutes. On his way to deliver the medication, he had to drop off a cup of tea to Ciel. He reported Alfred's attack and received orders to keep a wary eye in order to prevent any more. Sebastian returned to Katie's room shortly afterwards. She was slipping in and out of sleep. She woke up at he approached her bed, alert and guarded. Of course she would be considering she was attacked today. Sebastian held up the cup of medicine and smiled. Katie drank it reluctantly. After coaxing a 'thank you' out of her, she fell asleep.

Sebastian left again to finish his duties. He refused to let himself worry about his sweet wife sleeping off the rest of the poison. He tried his best to keep his mind on the tasks at hand. The three stooges did an excellent job keeping him occupied. Finnian had caught a good portion of the garden on fire; no one knows how. Meilin broke an entire china cabinet minus the china. Bard managed to break the oven, forcing Sebastian to come up with a way to make dinner without using it. Even with all the setbacks, Sebastian succeeded in finishing early. A soft purring noise caught his attention.

It was the little black cat that occasionally blessed Sebastian with her presence.

He dashed across the estate, reaching their meeting point. As he approached, he spotted a personage sitting next to the black cat, petting her gently. The cat mewed at Sebastian and the person turned around. Katie wore a simple white dress and her hair kissed just below her shoulder blades. The setting sun made her light blue eyes sparkle.

"Hello," she said plainly.

Sebastian smiled and walked up to her.

"May I take this seat?" he asked softly.

Katie nodded and the demon sat graciously next to her. The black cat scrambled over Katie's lap to reach him. He petted her, over joyed to touch her once again.

"She doesn't like you at all," Katie commented.

She crossed in front of the butler's body to reach the cat. The cat stared at her hand for a second then rubbed her face against Katie's fingers. Sebastian watched the two interact. His eyes mainly stayed glued to Katie's face. A gentle smile substituted for the usual frown. Her eyes were softer than normal. This was her natural state. She was calm and at peace. The words escaped Sebastian's mind. He found his hand caressing her cheek.

"When did you become so beautiful?" he asked unconsciously.

Katie glanced at him. The sun kissed her brown hair, giving it a reddish tint.

"What are you talking about?" she said confused.

The black cat had clawed its way up onto her chest, mewing for her attention. She stroked it, eyes unwavering from Sebastian's face.

"Nothing," Sebastian said, eyes focusing on the cat again. "I was thinking how much nicer it would be if your father didn't exist."

Katie laid back on the stairs, still petting the black cat that had curled up on her stomach. Her eyes were light and focused on the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

"As nice as that would be," she said thoughtfully. "If my father didn't exist then neither would I. in a sense, I'm one half of my mother and a half of my father. I inherited my father's talent in business and negotiation while from my mother I received her grace and love for nature. I would not be who I am today if neither of them existed."

Sebastian smiled.

"Then I shall thank Lord Williams the next time he visits," he said gently. "For giving me such a wonderful wife."

Katie turned her head to look at him, opened her mouth to say something but decided to close it. She turned back to her beloved clouds.

"Y'know, since your my husband," she sighed. "If we had a child, it would be the most beautiful one in the world."

Sebastian froze at her words. Silently Katie picked up the cat, kissed its nose gently and set it on the ground. She stood up and stretched.

"Time to get the young master for dinner," she yawned and moved into the mansion.

Sebastian ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"So it is," he mused.


	25. Chapter 25

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed, arms and legs crossed. Sebastian stood nearby, smiling in the silence.

"I have to admit that I am rather disappointed at how long you've decided to draw this out with Katherine," he growled.

Sebastian remained unmovable.

"But young master," he said. "Since I am married to her, Lord Williams can't really do anything. He can threaten us all he wants but there are a few things he can do legally."

Ciel snorted.

"Sebastian," he said firmly. "I have come to the decision that I desire to consume Lord Williams' company."

"Expanding our borders?" Sebastian offered.

Ciel smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I plan to completely take everything from Lord Williams," he grinned. "Through his grandchild and daughter."

Sebastian frowned. From his expression, Ciel concluded that he didn't agree with the idea.

"You wish for Katie to produce a child," he finished.

"Of course," the young master continued on. "I had been toying with the idea of using Katherine to get Williams' company, and now I have the components I need to actually take it."

"Do you think Katie will agree with you?" the butler questioned.

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"She doesn't have a choice," he said firmly. "Neither do you."

* * *

A light breeze ruffled Katie's hair, waking her up from a beloved dream. She sat up and stretched. She had fallen asleep at her desk again, finishing up some paperwork for Ciel. She felt a little irritated with herself for causing him so much troubled so he convinced him to let her do some work. She had nearly finished when she fell asleep. She was even still in her white dress.

Katie stood up from her desk, shuffling the papers into one pile before walking over to the window. She closed it and stared up at the brilliant night sky. A sigh of wonder escaped from her lips. When she was younger, her mother and father used to take her out at night to stargaze. They both weren't knowledgeable when it came to astronomy but it was still fun to go out and look at them.

The door opened and Katie spun around. Sebastian walked in carrying in a tray full of food, complete with tea.

"I thought you would like a midnight snack," he said gently, setting the tray down on her nightstand. "Ciel said you were finishing what paperwork was left over."

Katie ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail then preceded to try it up with a spare ribbon on her desk. She approached the tray cautiously, examining it to see if there was anything she desired to eat at the current moment.

"I'm trying to be helpful," she said firmly, picking out of biscuit. "Since all I've been doing lately is cause trouble for the young master."

"You've become rather fond of him," Sebastian responded, eyeing her as she reached for another one.

Satisfied with her selection, she headed back to her desk to finish her work. She spotted him following her back. She chose to ignore the butler and take her seat, her hand finding her pen once more. His presence became unbearable as he loomed over her.

"I have the tendency to believe that you fancy him," Sebastian whispered darkly into her ear.

Katie spun around in her seat, shocked.

"So it's true," he chuckled. "How cute."

Katie could feel her face heat up but she was determined to hide what she could. She returned to her work.

"So what if I am attracted to Ciel," she grumbled. "He already has a fiancée and I'm stuck with you as my legal companion for life."

Sebastian's hands found her arms, fingers constriction around them.

"Is this situation not better than when you were living with your father and Alfred?" he asked, his poisonous lips brushing her ear.

Katie scribbled out her signature and moved on to another paper.

"I am content with this lifestyle," she admitted. "Having a husband does keep the flies at bay."

"So since I quote 'keep the flies at bay'," he continued. "What are you going to do for me?"

"Pretend we never got married," Katie replied instantly. "So our relationship doesn't become any more twisted."

It was silent for a while. All that could be heard was Katie scribbling away at the papers, eager to finish them.

"It's not twisted," Sebastian sighed, his mouth now rested on the nape of her neck. "I can see our relationship like a red ribbon held taut across a table."

He kissed her neck tenderly, making his way down to her shoulder. Katie jerked her shoulder forward. Sebastian ignored her movement, sweeping his body around the chair and pulling at her sleeve to gain access to more of her skin. Katie moved again but Sebastian held her firm. Irritated with his behavior, she slammed her pen down on the desk and scooted the chair back away from him.

"Enough," she shouted. "Can't you see I am working?!"

Sebastian's eyes rested on her and he smiled. Gently, the butler took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips. He kissed each finger and then the back of her hand.

"I have seen you working for almost two years," he whispered. "Working to receive the freedom you have been craving for years."

The butler rose to his full height.

"Well my dear," he said firmly. "It is safe to say you have it. Congratulations. Well done. You can live however you chose."

He pulled her to her feet and held her close to him, eyes burrowing into her skull. The intense passion the radiated from them seem to be infinite. Katie swallowed.

"But nevertheless, you are my wife," he continued on smoothly, quieting his voice as if not to scare her. "It is your duty legally to be as my side and to satisfy any and all desired I have as your husband."

Katie tried to back away, fear and shock getting the best of her. Sebastian refused to release her, holding her in her place. He softly touched his head to hers.

"I will not ask everything from you at once," he promised. "But do you know how long I have waited to have you in my arms?"

His arms snaked around Katie's waist, pulling her into him. They stared at each other silently. One hand retreated and stroked her face. Its warmth called to her, inviting her towards it.

"So am I no more than a tool for you?" she asked in a hushed voice, staring into his red eyes. "Are you just going to use me to satisfy all the romantic desires you have? Is that all I am to you?"

Sebastian chuckled as if amused with her reply and Katie smacked him. He blinked for a second. Katie bit her lip and looked down.

"And just when I was beginning to like you," she said disgustfully. "Why are men always like-"

Sebastian cut her off with his lips. Katie tried to push away but his arms constricted around her body. Just as he would break away, allowing Katie a second to breathe, his mouth would crash down onto hers once more. Time ceased to exist and reality seemed to slip through Katie's fingers. Her brain refused to process Sebastian's scent, his touch, the heat or the passion that he radiated. Deciding he had made his point across, Sebastian backed off, his eyes still glued to her.

"You are my wife, my lover, my mistress, and my most prized possession," he said gently, kissing her cheek. "I shall treat you as such."

Katie's hands found the collar of his shirt and she kissed the butler back soundly. Her hands slid up to his face, moving him closer and closer to her. Before he could engage, she broke away from him.

"So if you ever give me a reason to," she grinned. "I will kill you while you're sleeping."

Sebastian's hands slid up to her back, searching for the lace to untie the corset style back. His mouth found hers one more.

"I'll make sure not to give you a reason then," he purred.

Their mouths meshed and Sebastian introduced his tongue to Katie's. Fighting for control, the two of them waltzed around the room, bumping into walls, tables and other furniture. Something smashed into Katie's knee and they fell, landing on the bed. Katie was sure it was Sebastian's goal to get her there. Sebastian immediately tore at her dress, scrambling to get it away from her skin. Katie in the meantime worked at his tie and shirt. His jacket and vest had 'magically' disappeared from the equation. Her lips trailed down his neck and rested at his collar bone. As if sensitive to her touch, Sebastian pulled her tightly against his body, kissing her exposed skin.

"I need to get back to work," Katie sighed as the butler's lips traced over her shoulder.

Sebastian's hands traveled around her body, as he kissed her neck softly.

"I just barely got you in my arms," he whispered, lips brushing her skin. "I'm not letting you go until my addiction subsides."

Katie exhaled, breathing on his hot skin, making him shiver. His warmth sent chills throughout her own body. She swore under her breath as Sebastian became more aggressive with his mouth and tongue.

"You're nothing but a greedy demon," she breathed.

"Correct," he replied, voice muffled by his face being shoved into Katie's throat.


	26. Chapter 26

The sunlight felt like weights on Sebastian's eyelids. He rolled over and sat up, figuring that he'd better get to work. His body was oddly sore. A miscalculation on his part. He didn't think Katie could make him so aroused. She had proven to be a glorious prize that was worth the time it took to win over. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded to search for his clothes that had been tossed aside last night.

"It's good to see that you can sleep in," a woman teased across the room.

Katie sat at the desk scribbling away at her paperwork. She was dressed in her usual attire; dress shirt and pants. Her dark brown hair had been left alone to cascade down her shoulders. Somehow she looked more attractive than she did the previous night.

"And it's good to see that you can wake up early," Sebastian replied.

She snorted and stacked her finished work neatly on her desk, standing up silently.

"I had things to do," she threw back.

She didn't even blink an eye as she approached the half dress butler. Staying one night with him had made her immune to his charm. Another thing to fix. He reached out for her with a single bare hand. She let him caress her face for a moment before heading towards the door. Sebastian caught her by her waist, pulling her into him.

"I believe you're forgetting something," he whispered.

Katie pulled at his hands, eager to get on with the day. Sebastian chuckled and kissed her jawline sweetly. He swept his fingers through her soft hair.

"I'm waiting," he teased.

His wife sighed and pecked him on the cheek. That would never do. He turned her head and positioned his face inches from hers.

"Come on, my dear," he smirked. "You know what I want."

Katie's irritation had reached the roof. She spun around and grabbed his face aggressively, crashing her lips onto his. She pulled away, smiling innocently.

"Better, darling?" she demanded.

Sebastian replied with a thankful kiss.

"Much better," he complimented. "Now run along. Ciel is no doubt waiting for his papers."

Katie smacked his bare stomach, leaving a light outline of her hand.

"And his clothes as well, Butler," she jeered.

She spun on her heels and waltzed out of the room. Sebastian smiled, placing a hand on the burning patch of skin. He quickly re-dressed himself and made his way to the young master's chambers. Ciel sat on his bed, completely dressed and straightened up. He even had a tray of steaming tea on his bedside. Sebastian smiled neatly.

"I can't imagine how humiliating it must feel to know that your own wife got up an hour before you and did all of your 'chores' for you," Ciel smirked.

Sebastian wanted to frown but his mouth remained in the upward position.

"Not really, my lord," he replied. "She just thought I would like to sleep in a little bit."

Ciel chuckled and walked over to the window, staring out it inconspicuously.

"She's behaving more mature than usual," he commented. "I'm assuming that you completed what I told you to do."

Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, young master," he said.

Ciel turned away from the window.

"All you have to do is continue to keep her close to you," he said smoothly. "Make her feel like she's loved."

Sebastian nodded, irritation playing around with his head.

"Sooner or later, she'll have a child," the earl continued on.

He put down his tea and gestured to the door.

"Let's go greet your wife," he said contently. "She should be nearly done with breakfast."

Sebastian followed his master quietly down the stairs and into the dining room. Sure enough the table was set and breakfast was steaming on a platter. Ciel was more than pleased and proceeded to eat everything. Something caught Sebastian's eye. Katie was moving around in the kitchen rather than watching her lord eat, which was one of her pleasures. Sebastian excused himself and moved into the room.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, eyeing the girl as she rushed about.

Katie's brown hair had been pulled back with a ribbon and her clothes were filthy with food, dirt and with anything else she had been messing with. Her expression was soft but focused.

"I'm getting ready for lunch," she replied, wiping a counter clean before moving a number of utensils onto it.

"Whatever for?" Sebastian pressed on.

"The young master is having two financial meetings today and his fiancée coming for a brief visit," she sighed. "When he's well-feed, he isn't grumpy and can conduct business properly."

"Why don't you just go to the meeting for him?" the butler asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She broke free and stared immediately on watching the dishes.

"Because I am attending a franchise meeting across town," she stated. "Then I'm going to an inspection of our newest factory."

Sebastian frowned. She was usually this busy before but now it was just ridiculous. Household chores were Sebastian's and the three stooges' domain. Katie was the young master's secretary; she handled company problems. For some reason she was determine to do everything today.

The butler encased his wife in his arms once again but this time refused to be thrown off by her stubbornness. She finally gave up, putting down the dishes in her hands.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" he asked softly. "You need to take it easy today; especially with the 'physical activity' we were involved with last night."

Katie sighed and dried her hands on a nearby towel.

"You've done enough," he smiled. "I can finish up from here. You have paperwork to gather and a meeting to get ready for."

Katie nodded. Sebastian released her, satisfied that she was being somewhat obedient. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"You're forgetting something again, sweetheart," he jeered.

He tapped his lips patiently. Katie smiled and pulled the demon down to her level by his tie. Her lips froze centimeters from his.

"You have to reach for it," she said playfully.

Sebastian grinned. He kissed her firmly.

"I'll have to punish you later," he chuckled. "Learning a trick on your own; how scandalous."

She shrugged, released him and scampered away out the door. Sebastian shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, preparing to get down at dirty.


	27. Chapter 27

Days rolled by and merged together as meeting, inspections and company examinations took control the week. Before anyone could process what was happening, an entire month had passed. Ciel never felt so proud of his company or of his abilities. He decided to celebrate and take a day off, napping at his desk. No one bothered him with paperwork or problems. It was just satisfactory bliss.

A knock at the door startled the young earl. He jerked in his seat and rubbed his head. He had thought he had ordered his servants to leave him alone.

"Come in," he rumbled.

The door opened and Katie walked into the room. She carried an armful of papers and looked exhausted. She wore loose dress shirt and slacks. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun. As if a switch had been flipped, Katie smiled and nodded her head politely as she approached the young master.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lord," she said quietly.

"I was just resting my eyes," he said bluntly. "What do you want?"

Katie's grin refused to falter.

"I merely came to report that I have taken the liberty of inspecting the new factory you purchased last week," she replied honestly. "I will also examine the shops downtown."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought those building were already examined," he stated. "What's the point of checking them again?"

"Faulty rumors, I'm afraid, my lord," she grimaced. "That's why I am taking care of it for you. Sebastian should be finishing your snack in the meantime."

Ciel stared at Katie. Her reason to examine a handful of buildings was logical but suspicion got the best of the young earl. As he opened his mouth to oppose, Katie's words ran over his.

"It shouldn't be anything to worry about," she said quickly. "A quick visit won't hurt and I need a good walk."

Ciel sighed and waved a hand, shooing her off.

"I'll be expecting your report again in an hour," he said firmly.

Katie bowed and rushed out of the room. Ciel ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, stretching his legs by wandering around his room. Anxiety worked its magic and Ciel ended up wandering around the mansion. He came to a conclusion that someone would have to know what was wrong with Katie. He strolled over to Meilin who was putting newly cleaned china away in a cabinet.

"Oh, young master," she shrieked. "It's good to see you up and about."

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Does Katherine seem to be acting odd to you?" he asked.

Meilin closed the cabinet and hopped down from her stool. Amazingly enough, nothing fell or toppled over as she moved away from it. She folded one arm under her bosom and tapped her chin with a finger.

"Hmmm," she mused. "She does seem to me more active than normal."

She smacked her fist onto an open hand, expressing she had realized something.

"She's also been rather distant to everyone," she said quickly. "I wonder if something has happened in her personal life to make her behave that way."

Ciel sighed.

"Thank you," he said then moved on.

The other servants reported the same behavior and their concern about her personal life. Ciel's anxiety only continued to increase without restraint. Especially after the curfew passed and Katie still hadn't returned to the mansion. He called Sebastian to his office and sat down in his seat. Sebastian entered the room and bowed.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" he asked innocently.

Ciel set his laced hands on the desk, eye narrowed.

"Do you know the meaning behind Katherine's reclusive and suspicious behavior?" he demanded.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He looked a little bit amused.

"She's been rather quiet these last few weeks," he responded. "But then again she hasn't been feeling well either."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"Explain," he ordered.

Sebastian stroked his chin as if trying to remember.

"Well she's occasionally gets up in the morning and locks herself in the bathroom for a long period of time," he reported. "She hasn't been eating a lot during her meals."

"So she vomits in the morning," Ciel concluded. "And refuses to eat all of her food. She should be fine after a good rest."

"It would also appear that Katie is avoiding me," Sebastian stated.

Ciel blinked. Their relationship had grown tremendously over the past month. He was under the impression that Sebastian had finally captured Katie. Now that he thought of it, Sebastian and Katie were always in the same room together until recently. Her behavior was as if she was trying to hide something from the entire household, including her husband. But since it was Sebastian, of course he would know the cause of her secrecy.

"Your wife has missed her rendezvous to report on a new factory," Ciel said slowly. "If you know something that has happened to her, you need to tell me immediately."

Sebastian sighed and scratched his head.

"Really, young master," he said lazily. "It's not hard to figure out."

"Don't play around, Sebastian," Ciel growled. "Tell me what has happened!"

Sebastian dragged his gloved hand over his face.

"Katie is pregnant," he stated.

Ciel's jaw almost dropped. The solution answered to all the data he had gathered during the day. It explained her behavior and her morning sickness.

"Why did you both decide not to address me with this?" the earl demanded.

Sebastian walked to his lord's side.

"She still believes I don't know about her condition," he explained. "And she's completely horrified about her condition."

Ciel waved his hand in irritation.

"If she's terrified then go comfort her," he growled.

Sebastian gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"She knows what she's doing," he said.

* * *

Katie leaned against the wall as her friend's hands ran over her body. When she had first started throwing up two week ago, she was terrified. She knew immediately that she had to keep cool and pretend nothing was wrong, to hide it from everyone in the mansion. Sebastian was an exception. She knew he would most likely find out. He probably knew exactly what was wrong with her but rather than ask for comfort Katie decided to reach out to an old maid that she knew from when she lived with her father.

Trisha Carrington was the eldest maid in the household. She was strong old woman that use to have a firm build but over the hard years of working around the estate her body had started to deteriorate and erode away. Her grey and white-streaked hair was woven a gorgeous braid around the back of her head. As a child, Katie thought she was magic when plating her hair. Due to her old age, Trisha was considered to be very wise. Her wisdom was eagerly sought by other maids and before Katie's mother pasted away, even Lord Williams would asked her opinion on a few matters. After her mother died, Trisha immediately took charge of caring for Katie. Even after two years of separation, Trisha had Katie's full trust and admiration.

It took very little effort to develop a plan to go visit Aunt Trisha. The old woman would surely confirm her fears or make her forget them. Katie felt terrible when she lied to Ciel. She would have to apologize and beg for forgiveness when she returned. She hid herself in the kitchen of the house she had lived in for so many years until Trisha came. Katie pleaded for her help and wisdom. Trisha couldn't say no. Now Katie sat on a chair against the shed wall in the backyard of the estate.

"I'm very glad to see you again, young miss," Trisha smiled as she pulled away.

Katie returned her gentle smile.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Trisha," she replied. "And thank you for helping me."

Trisha patted her hand.

"Anything for you, miss," she said softly. "You're like a daughter to all of us."

Katie nodded. When her father had stopped recognizing her as his daughter, the maids of the household took Katie in as their own. It was like having twenty mothers keeping an eye on you. They all loved Katie dearly and it nearly broke their hearts to know that she was abused daily by her father. They rejoiced when she escaped from his cruel clutches.

"So how is the married life, miss," Trisha asked eagerly.

Katie blinked, shocked.

"How do you know?" she stammered, embarrassed by the remark.

Trisha's old wrinkled face expressed her love and devotion.

"We over heard the master speaking to Alfred about your wedding months ago," she chuckled.

Katie felt her face heat up.

"Did you marry a good man?" Trisha went on.

Katie smiled nervously. She wouldn't necessary put Sebastian in the 'good man' category but he wasn't a terrible husband either.

"He's not like Father," Katie said weakly.

Trisha smiled and nodded.

"In that sense, any man is better than your father," she commented.

Her skilled hands cupped Katie's face lovingly.

"But nevertheless," she said softly. "I am happy for you, young one."

Tears brimmed in Katie's eyes and she tried to swallow them then nodded. Trisha smiled.

"Now tell me what you've been struggling with," she continued on.

Katie proceeded to explain to the maid her predicament, expressing her concern about being sick and weak. She also told her about avoiding Sebastian and the other servants about her condition. Trisha asked her a handful of questions after she finished her story. They mainly pertained to whether or not she was sexually active with her husband, how early and late she eats, what time she wakes up and is sick and feminine problems. After answering the questions, Katie watched Trisha's face and stared in wonder as it brightened.

"I understand why you are fearful, young miss," she said warmly. "But I can't help but be excited for you."

Katie blinked, making the old woman chuckle.

"My dear," she said softly. "You are with child."

The world stood still. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Katie tried to keep calm but the shock, horror and excitement overwhelmed her. She hid her face in her hands and cried silently. Trisha's old hands ran over her shoulder's and back as she sobbed, expressing her sympathy and love.

"Do not let your thoughts dwell on your mother," she said gently. "You are not her."

Katie looked up, feeling a little ashamed for her behavior.

"This life," Trisha smiled, placing a gnarled hand on Katie's stomach. "This child is a blessing. It is something that you can finally cherish and love without fear of being hurt. It is a part of you and you are a part of it. No one can take it away from you."

The maid pulled Katie to her feet and pulled her to the front of the estate, keeping a sharp eye for Alfred or the master. She led Katie out of the gate and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Share the news with your husband, miss," she exclaimed joyfully. "And care for it well."

Katie nodded, too stunned and numb to do anything else. She walked slowly down the street, her hands resting on her belly as if unconsciously protecting the small life inside of her.


	28. Chapter 28

Katie stood straight and regal in front the Ciel's desk. She had explained how she had lied to the earl in order to visit a wise old friend, even though she did do the tasks she said she would. She expressed her concern of her condition and the old friend's verdict about her pregnancy. Ciel didn't even bat an eye. He was neither pleased nor angry. Sebastian could tell he was steaming with irritation under his mask. Katie never disobeyed or tried to deceive the young master ever since she had been under his employment.

"I suppose you will take another break from your duties," Ciel said at the end of her explanation.

Sebastian eyed his wife from across the room. She shook her head as if she was afraid to say the words. Her hands remain clasp on her stomach.

"No, my lord," she said. "I will still work."

Ciel sighed.

"Do as you will," he hissed. "But the first time you push yourself to the limit and collapse, you'll be bedridden."

Katie nodded her head.

"You are both dismissed," Ciel said sharply, waving his hand at them.

Katie move silently but graciously. Sebastian followed her to her bedroom where he had a fondness of staying the night. The young woman swayed in front of the window, eyes fixed on the estate below. She somehow appeared older but younger at the same time. Timid yet strong.

"I'm sorry for not expressing my concern," Katie said softly. "But I knew you'd find out before me."

Sebastian walked over to his wife, encasing her in his arms. She stopped moving, frozen in time.

"Did you think I would be mad?" he asked.

"No," she said slowly.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I am sore that you still don't trust me," he said playfully. "But since you are giving me a child, I guess I can forgive you."  
Katie didn't respond. Sebastian moved around her, pulling strands of hair away from her face. He watched her face quietly as tears slid down her cheeks. He caught one with the back of his index finger and studied it.

"You're acting like a crybaby again," he teased.

Katie looked down at the floor and wiped her face with the back of her hands quickly in fierce strokes. Despite her efforts to thwart her tears, they still continued to run down her cheeks.

"Shut up," she said hoarsely.

Sebastian gathered her in his arms, holding her head against his chest. Katie melted into him, her arms constricting around his body as she buried her face into his clothes.

"What I am going to do with you, Katie," he chuckled. "I thought you were extremely rebellious."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" he asked softly.

"I did," his wife replied. "Thank you for letting me escape."

"I knew you needed to hear it from someone other than me," he said.

Katie took a ragged breath, trying to calm down and think clearly. Sebastian couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to accept what was happening to her. For humans, facing their fears is extremely difficult. Ciel had proved it to him many times. Katie did an excellent job of hiding her emotions in front of others but it always had a way of taking a toll on her mentally and physically.

"You'll take care of us, right," she whispered.

The question threw Sebastian off guard.

"After hearing I'm pregnant, my father and Alfred will continue to badger us," she explained slowly. "They won't give up on us."

Sebastian slid his hands up to her shoulders and forced her away from him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Katie's blue eyes seemed to be burning with fiery determination. He smiled.

"I have a feeling that even if I said no, you'd take matters into your own hands," he commented.

Katie released her husband, resting both hands on her stomach.

"This is my child," she said firmly. "I'm bearing it, I'm raising it. No one will take it from me."

Sebastian smirked.

"There's my fearsome wife," he said. "I've missed your stubbornness."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"I bet you did," she threw at him.

Sebastian kissed her firmly. His gloved hands slid up to her neck, caressing her face tenderly. Katie let him moved her around, eyes closed and completely relaxed. The demon butler pulled away from her, letting his eyes run over her calm face and slender neck.

"A seventeen year old girl giving birth to my child," he muttered. "Seems almost impossible."

Katie's eyes opened instantly.

"Your child?" she demanded. "I'm going to have to carry it for nine months, feed it and raise it."

Sebastian smiled softly, letting a hand hover over her belly. As his hand moved over her, he could sense the tiny life force inside of her body. A sense of pride and dedication filled him.

"I stand corrected," he said gently. "It's our child."

He touched her face lovingly then kissed her.

"Bear it well," he ordered tenderly.

* * *

Katie kept her word and continued to work around the mansion while she was pregnant. It seemed to give her a boost in her diligence and devotion as she worked. Sebastian seemed to try and keep himself around her as she moved throughout the house as if he was concerned with her condition. Ciel was pleased with their attitude about the baby and their decision to raise it. Lord Williams' company was good as his. He was excited to put his plan to action.

"My lord," Sebastian called knocking on the door to the office. "May I come in?"

Ciel sat up in his chair.

"Come in," he said lazily.

Sebastian entered the room slowly. He bowed and smiled darkly.

"Are you reporting?" Ciel asked, flipping through a handful of paper work Katie had delivered an hour or two ago.

"Yes, my lord," the butler answered.

"Has Katherine's condition improved?" Ciel asked, scribbling his signature down on a document.

"It has, young master," came the reply.

Ciel moved a paper to the 'finished' pile for Katie to look over and deliver to difference companies.

"Good," he said, folding his hands on his desk.

"There is a concern I would like to bring up, my lord," Sebastian said slowly.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not just confirm her stability?" he demanded.

The demon nodded his head.

"Yes, I did, young master," he said. "However I am concerned with the amount of work that she is taking on herself."

Ciel waved a hand.

"This is Katherine we are talking about," he grumbled. "She always works longer than the other servants."

"I'm talking about the amount of work," Sebastian corrected.

Ciel swore under his breath and stood up.

"She knows the conditions in order to keep her off bed rest," he stated firmly. "If she is determined to work hard then let her."

"It will end up hurting the child," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel looked up at his butler. He was completely serious. A little too serious. Ciel sighed and walked over to the window.

"How far along is she in her pregnancy?" he asked.

"A few days into her sixth month," Sebastian reported.

Ciel ran his hands through his hair. His first thought was that Katie was trying to purposely kill off her own child. After mauling it over in his mind, he knew that she didn't have enough guts to kill anything smaller than herself. He came to the conclusion that she merely not paying attention to her body again as usual.

"Take care of it then," he ordered. "Keep her under your care. I need your child in order to take Williams' company from right under his feet."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he responded.

He stood up and silently left the room. Ciel felt a jolt of worry shot through him but he dismissed it. Katie's collar needed to be tightened.


	29. Chapter 29

Katie stood in front of the china cabinet, helping Meilin as she put the dishes away. Her bulging belly prevented her from doing a lot of her usual chores around the mansion but she found ways to accomplish them. She was cautious to avoid her husband's eyes, considering that he was wary of her condition.

"I'm so excited for you, Katie," Meilin rambled as she put a china cup in the cabinet. "To have a baby running around the mansion; how delightful!"

Katie steadied the maid as she wobbled on her stool.

"Please be careful, Meilin," she advised. "But thank you. I'm excited about the baby as well."

Meilin put a dish in the cabinet and nodded her head warmly.

"I'm so sorry, Katie," she exclaimed. "I can't help myself."

Katie smiled.

"Why don't you hop on down from there and finished dusting the portraits?" she offered. "I can finish up the china."

"I don't know, Katie," Meilin said softly. "You're due to deliver in three months. You need to be careful."

Katie lent her a hand as she stepped off the stool.

"You worry too much," Katie cooed. "I'll be fine."

She pushed Meilin off towards the hall.

"Off you go," she cheered.

As Meilin hustled off, Katie carefully climbed onto the stool to put the last of the china away. She moved quickly, putting dishes and cups where there was space. She paused as the baby suddenly released a kick. Her body became ridged as she felt the fetus moved about inside her.

"Do you mind getting down before you kill yourself and the baby?" an irritated butler demanded.

Katie spotted her husband walked up to her, eyes narrowed.

"I'm almost done," she snorted.

She placed the final dish in its place and gingerly tried to get down. Sebastian picked her up silently and set her down. He gave her a warning glare and shut the cabinet doors with a click.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"You need to stop worrying, Sebastian," she scowled.

The butler smiled.

"Sorry, Darling," he replied smoothly. "May I remind you that you are pregnant?"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked away, looking for something else to do. Her husband followed behind her. She chose to ignore his presence and moved into the kitchen. She promptly started to wash the dishes. The demons hands slid around her waist, resting on her expanded stomach.

"He likes to move around," he asked behind her.

Katie assessed the movement of her child inside of her body as she place a dish on the counter. It moved in small jerks and randomly kicked. She smiled softly, gazing down at her stomach.

"Yes, she does," she said warmly.

"He," Sebastian corrected.

Katie shook her head.

"I'm trying to be optimistic," she confessed. "If she's a girl then we don't have to worry about her getting taken away."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Katie's fingers froze on a soapy cup. Time even paused for a moment. She had to force herself to take a deep breath. The baby moved again, bringing her back to reality.

"I don't want it to happen," she said slowly. "But if it's a boy, it's a boy."

Sebastian buried his face into the nape of her neck and sighed against her skin.

"I don't think it will matter either way," he whispered. "We'll be able to keep him in the end."

Katie tried to chuckle but it got stuck in her throat.

"You sound so sure," she replied meekly.

Her husband's hands shifted from her belly to her neck, caressing her gently towards Sebastian's head. His mouth connected with her throat and moved up to her jaw.

"Young master can't afford for our child to be taken away," he muttered against her skin as if talking was annoying and distracting him from kissing his wife.

Katie shuddered as he slyly applied his tongue, dragging it up to her ear and then proceeded to nibble on it. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. His words tumbled inside her head as she continued washing dishes, ignoring Sebastian's mouth attached to her face. From what he had said, Ciel didn't want Lord Williams to get his hands on her child even it was a girl. Suspicion grew and expanded in her mind. She put down the clean dish and dried her hands. Whatever the young earl was planning, she wanted in.

The young woman pulled away from the sink, breaking away from Sebastian so she could put the dishes away. As each dish was placed in its spot, irritated grew inside her. She didn't like it when people, especially employers, hid things from her. Her eyes narrowed at a cup on its shelf. Sebastian must have sensed her mood and wrapped his arms around her again.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly.

Katie snorted.

"I'm going to see what Ciel is up to," she reported, putting the last dish away.

She spun on her heel, breaking out of Sebastian's hold and stormed towards to the door. Her husband rushed after her, moving in front of her before she could make it to the doorknob.

"I don't understand, darling," he said coolly.

Katie gracefully slid around him.

"Yes, you do," she said coldly. "You always do."

She threw open the door and walked over to the stairs. Once again, Sebastian blocked her path, standing at the end of the stairs.

"I think you might be dehydrated, my love," the butler offered. "Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"After I have a talk with the young master," she replied.

She stopped in front of him.

"Let me pass," she demanded.

Sebastian eyed her and Katie could see frustration boil in his red eyes. It was determinations and irritation verses frustration.

"I will not tell you again," she growled.

He paused then slowly moved aside. Katie nodded at him as she climbed up the staircase. His eyes still burned but he plastered a sweet smile on his face. Katie ignored his look and stomped to the earl's office. She paused before the door, half expecting Sebastian to cut her off again. She looked behind her just as Sebastian walked up the last few steps. His gaze was steadily locked on her.

"Something wrong," he asked solemnly.

"Checking that you were keeping up with me," she stated.

He smiled again but his eyes didn't change.

"I thought you were worried for about me," he jeered.

Katie spun around before she could shamelessly answer. She opened the door ignoring her rule about knocking on Ciel's door before entering. She entered the room with firm, graceful steps. Ciel cold blue eye met her.

"Katherine," he said as if he had been expecting her for a while now.

"Young master," she responded.

The thirteen year old earl folded his hands on his desk as she approached.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently. "You normally don't come unless you bare treats or I call for you."

Katie caught his hidden blow at her pride.

"I wanted to know why you were hiding things from me again," she said plainly as if it wasn't a big deal. "Because I know how much you love to hide information from me."

Ciel's eye narrowed. He had caught her pun.

"What makes you think I am keeping information from you?" he inquired, pretending that a document had suddenly caught his eye.

"A little birdie told me," Katie replied. "The one you keep on your shoulder all the time."

Ciel's eye flickered to Sebastian then back to her. The beans had been spilled all over the floor. Time to trip and fall.

"Are you worried about your child again?" he groaned as if it was a ridiculous notion.

"Should I have a reason to be?" Katie parried.

Ciel frowned.

"You shouldn't," he stated firmly. "At least none I am aware of."

Katie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I hope for your sake, my lord, that you are not planning on using my child for a wretched scheme," she hissed. "Because you won't be pleased with my move."

Ciel's mouth became a tight line, irritation flooding his eye.

"Are you threating me, Katherine?" he demanded.

"No, of course not, young master," Katie smiled, switching gears. "Why in the world would I do that?"

Ciel paused, suspicious.

"I was merely sharing my concerns," she waved her hand at him. "I can't believe you took it as a threat. Seriously, my lord, can't you relax for once?"

Katie spun on her heel.

"Well, I've said what I've wanted to say," she said lazily. "Back to work."

"Please do," Ciel snorted.

Katie snickered under her breath and slid out of the office, right into her husband.

And he did not look happy.


	30. Chapter 30

Sebastian stared down at Katie's blank face. Her eyes refused to reveal her surprise and confusion but her body was frozen. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his gloved hand. Katie exhaled and shied away from the hand.

"What is it?" she asked firmly, walking past him.

The butler eyed his wife, following her as she moved down the hall.

"You seem awfully rowdy, sweetheart," he said casually behind her.

Katie waved her hand at him over her shoulder.

"Upset about something?" he continued, pursuing her.

The young woman turned towards the staircase, ignoring his words. Irritation rose up inside Sebastian and he rushed to her position. She stumbled on a step and smashed against the demon's body, turning her body slightly to prevent any damage to her child. It took her a second to realize that it was her husband in front of her.

"You're becoming troublesome," Sebastian said sharply.

Her small, slim hands clenched around his suit jacket. She kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact.

"You keep acting like nothing is going to happen to you or the baby," he continued on. "But something will happen with you being as oblivious as you're acting."

Katie's hands released his jacket, letting his words sink in. Suddenly she slammed her fists against his chest. The impact didn't hurt Sebastian but it irritated him a little bit further.

"Stop talking," she shouted. "I don't want to hear it!"

The pounding continued on his chest and she shouted meaningless words at him. Sebastian glanced at the other servants whose eyes had found the squabble. He swore under his breath. She was causing a scene. He quickly grabbed Katie's wrists and dragged her back up the stairs to her room. He pulled her in, slamming the door against his back.

"What's your problem?"

Sebastian looked at Katie who stood in front of him. Her blue eyes were hard as stone but tears still trickled down her face. Her hands were clenched around her dress, showing how much control she had to be using. The demon butler walked steadily towards her. She refused to move or waver in his presence. He stopped inches from her, eyes focused on her and only her.

"Explain yourself," he ordered. "And your reckless behavior and devil-may-care attitude."

Katie ice cold eyes conveyed her stubbornness. She would eventually break under his pressure; she typically did. Being soft wouldn't help her now as it would usually. As much as it pained him to treat her so coldly, his child's life was at stake. Something that his master had ordered to keep safe.

"Speak," he barked.

The ice broke and turned into tears that poured down her face. She hid her face behind her hands and shook her head. Even while broken she was stubborn. Sebastian refused to move even though seeing her crumbling in front of him made him feel weak.

"What have I done to deserve this?" her voice cracked.

Sebastian was taken aback by her words. Her hands slid down her face, showing her pleading eyes. The butler's heart throbbed mercilessly.

"Why is it so darn important that I have this child?!" she threw at Sebastian, her words becoming sharper. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore!"

"It's a sign that you've endured," he answered.

"Shut up!" his wife screamed at him.

Her pleading eyes turned to anger but the tears refused to cease.

"Stop talking like that," she hissed. "You only do what Ciel tells you do to do! You don't really care what happens to me or anyone else! As long as Ciel is happy you can pretend that life's all hunky-dory! What about us low lives?! Can't we ever be happy?!"

Katie took a ragged breath and sunk to her knees. Turmoil was tearing her apart on the inside and finding a release was not an easy feat. She was all too used to working non-stop even when pregnant. Sebastian could see how weary and tired she was, physically and emotionally. It didn't matter how much she ignored herself but she should at least pay attention to the baby.

Sebastian kneeled down in front of his wife.

"I wouldn't be upset with you if you didn't have our child inside you," he explained softly. "But I'm afraid for you, my dear. I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself and the baby."

He gently took her hands in his. They were wet from her tears and were trembling slightly.

"In the end, it's still an order from Ciel," Katie whimpered.

"If I was functioning just off of my orders," Sebastian rebounded. "Then I would've put you on bed rest a month ago. I wouldn't let you do anything. I'm taking harsh actions because you're being risky."

Katie was quiet for a moment, eyes on the floor. Sebastian slid his hand up to her face, pulling it towards his. His kissed her warm lips softly, moving his hand to her jaw. He desperately tried to convey his love and adoration. He pulled away, his red eyes connected with his wife's. They were calm and solemn.

"You can't be human," she whispered.

Sebastian let his hands linger on her skin, waiting for her explanation.

"You're too perfect," she continued on. "You know just what to say, how to move and react to my behavior. You're rarely late and always know where I am, what I'm doing or what I'm feeling."

Her expression slowly melted into a horrified expression.

"You're so perfect it's scary," she said in a shaky, hushed voice.

Sebastian tapped his head to hers and kissed her cheek gently. She shuddered at his touch.

"Well I assumed you already knew," he chuckled. "After all, I'm one hell of a butler."

He kissed her neck, trailing down to her collar bone. He felt Katie's hands find his shoulders and slid in to his neck.

"You're not like Alfred are you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Sebastian paused on his trip back up her neck. He smiled and dropped down to her swollen stomach. He put his hands on it gently and kissed it.

"Does Alfred have a gorgeous wife and child?" he responded.

"Not that I know of," Katie said slowly.

"Then he's nothing like me," he said slyly.


	31. Chapter 31

Three months sped by in almost a blink of an eye for the Phantomhive house hold. Nothing seemed to change except for Katie's ever expanding belly. Ciel was pleased with her new approach on life. He'd catch her singing to her stomach while cleaning the windows or making dinner. She'd even accidently call him sweetheart and of course she would apologize afterwards. She had made a whole-hearted effort into birthing her first child and raising it. She radiated parental pride and love.

But pressure still was pressing down on the earl especially now that Katie was due to deliver. Lord Williams demanded to see the child as soon as it was born, along with Alfred. Access was denied again but that didn't stop Williams. Alfred was caught yet again trying to sabotage Katie's happy life. Luckily, Sebastian threw him out before he could lay a finger on her. Security around the mansion became tighter and Katie was placed under restrictions. Attacks continued to follow after her even though they seem to be not so extreme. Soon everyone was practically walking on eggshells.

To ease everyone's burden, Katie requested that a handful of her old maids from the Williams' mansion could come and assist her. Ciel was more than grateful for the help. The maids followed Katie around almost like bodyguards, tending to her every need while keeping a wary eye for dangers.

Ciel leaned back in his chair. He didn't have a care in the world. Nothing could upset him on this gorgeous day not even Lord Williams. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he said lazily.

Sebastian came in quickly, closing the doors behind him as if to keep the Black Plague out of the room. He hesitated by the door before approaching his master. Ciel noted his behavior but chose to ignore it.

"Sebastian," he sighed. "Everything seems oddly peaceful today."

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian replied slowly.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Ciel sat up, expecting reports from a murder to Finny killing the garden again.

Sebastian appeared stiffer than normal. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Any news at all?" he asked.

"There is one piece of news," the demon responded.

"And?"

"Katie has just gone into labor," Sebastian stated. "According to her nurses, the baby will be born in little under two hours."

Ciel didn't know if his mouth was in his lap or if he was going to fall out of his chair. This was the one thing he had not been expecting.

* * *

Katie rolled over onto her side, panting for air that refused to go into her lungs. The room was filled with bustling of body and the cries of her new born child. She didn't know how long she laid on her bed. Before she knew it, her room had grown dark except for a few lamps the maids and lit. The women gently helped her into a sitting position and praised her for a magnificent job. Then they gently placed the bundled up baby in her arms. Katie's heart melted as she looked over its face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tenderly kissed the child's face.

"A gorgeous little boy," a maid cheered.

Katie looked up.

"A boy?" she repeated dumbly.

Another maid nodded.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "A nice, strong, very healthy boy."

Katie looked down at the fussing child in her arms. She gently stroked his soft face then kissed him tenderly. She played with his small tufts of black hair and couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He was a picture perfect of Sebastian. She was too weary to see any of her traits. She was just pleased that he was so handsome and wonderful. A maid came to her side smoothly, arms open.

"My Lady," she said softly. "You need your rest."

Katie glanced at her then her baby. The woman smiled warmly.

"He'll be waiting for you when you awaken, my lady," she responded.

Katie nodded then handed the infant to the nurse. The maid cradled him gracefully.

"Have you thought up any names yet, mistress?" one nurse asked.

Katie slid down further into her bed, racking her brain for a name that suited her beautiful son. Sleep pulled at her.

"Anthony has a nice ring to it," she mumbled before sleep took her.


	32. Chapter 32

Sebastian stood at the door, anxious and impatient. Two hours had gone and past easily. He had suppressed his desire to rush into Katie's room when she started screaming. He was now merely waiting for one of the maids to tell him all is well. The last thing he wanted to hear was that his wife had died in childbirth. No husband ever should hear those words.

A knock on the door startled him and Sebastian yanked it open. One of Katie's maids stood in front of the door. She was solemn and reserved, not helping Sebastian's nerves.

"Your wife has requested your presents, Mr. Michaelis," she said softly. "Please come with me."

Sebastian smiled polite, hiding his anxiety.

"Of course," he grinned.

He followed the nurse to Katie's room. The sight startled him for a moment. Katie sat in her bed, holding the bundled child in her arms. He didn't want to approach her but his curiosity was too great. He walked up to his wife. She met him with a composed face. Her eyes gave her away; Sebastian could see the weariness in them.

"How did it go?" he asked casually.

Katie shrugged.

"I'm here aren't I," she sighed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. As he pulled away from her, he caught her weary smile. He stroked his wife's face lovingly.

"Want to meet your son?" Katie asked.

Sebastian paused as she held the bundled infant. He hesitated but he didn't have a choice; Katie practically pushed the baby into his arms. The demon stared at the small creatures. It stared calmly at him with deep eyes that almost looked purple. The child took a deep breath and for a moment Sebastian worried that it would cry but it simply exhaled then continued to stare up at its partial creator. The butler slowly bit the tip of his glove and pulled his hand out of it. He gently stroked the infant's soft face and wild black hair.

"He's beautiful," Katie said warmly.

Sebastian looked up. Happiness oozed out of her face. He looked back down at the child in his arms. The being that they had created together out of love. Words couldn't convey his feelings. He sat down on the bed next to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked, snuggling next to her.

The baby shifted in his arms, one hand reaching for his mother. His eyes glowed for a moment, catching Sebastian's attention.

"Anthony," Katie replied slowly.

She stroked the baby's hand then his face. Sebastian smiled and gently touched the child's tiny hand.

"I like it," he admitted.

The infant let out a shriek suddenly. Startled, Sebastian handed him back to his mother. Katie chuckled and cradled him.

"I'm sure you'll get used to having him around," she jeered.

She cuddled Anthony to her face. Sebastian watched them silently, worry growing in his heart. No doubt his child was a half demon, a forbidden mix between a human and a demon. He wondered what destruction it would cause him and his wife.

"He's going to be dangerous," he said under his breath.

Katie gave him a look then signaled one of the maids to take the child away. The maid looked concerned.

"He needs a bath," she stated firmly. "Do you mind?"

After the nurse took Anthony away, Katie faced her husband, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

Sebastian smiled innocently.

"Nothing," he lied. "He's wonderful."

Katie grabbed the demon's arm and eyed him.

"You once said that you loved me," she said. "If you're still that man then you will tell me what is going on."

Sebastian stared into Katie's bright blue eyes. Their ferocity intoxicated him and filled him with passion. He loved it when she was firm with him. How she struggled to remain in control.

"You might not want to know," he replied, slowly easing her hands off his arm.

Katie released him.

"Then what else do you want me to do," she hissed. "Worry about what you know that I don't. If you don't tell me it will take years off my life. Do you want that?"

Sebastian frowned. Humans were such frail creatures. What in the world possessed him to fall in love with one?

"Even if I tell you," he said darkly. "You're still mine. You can't escape. Do you understand?"

Katie smirked.

"I just bore your son for crying out loud," she threw at him. "Give me your best shot."

Sebastian swallowed and hid his anxiety.

"Very well," he said.

He paused for a moment.

"Our child isn't completely human," he admitted. "It's special."

Katie nodded, confirming that she understood.

"I only appear to be human," Sebastian continued. "I'm not human."

Katie snorted.

"Why are you telling me something I already know," she snapped. "I don't see why I should be afraid-"

Sebastian cut her off rough kiss. He threw her back, licking his lips dangerously. He glanced around the room; all the nurses had left to tend to the baby. No one remained in the room. Satisfied he removed his gloves and held up his hand with the symbol on it.

"You know what this is," he said slowly. "You've seen one before. On your father and your butler."

Katie's eyes widened.

"The contract," she muttered.

It clicked and she stared at him.

"Ciel's your prey," she whimpered.

Sebastian touched her face smoothly. She didn't flinch away but she did tremble slightly.

"I can't hurt him," he explained. "I merely obey him like a dog."

Katie swallowed and composed herself. She probably had been suspicious all along but never had enough evidence to prove her suspicions.

"Congratulations, my dear," he said almost sickly. "You're married to a demon and your child is a half-demon."


	33. Chapter 33

Ciel stared at Sebastian as the demon waltzed around the room, preparing the young earl for his day. He slowly climbed out of his bed, running a hand through his hair. Sebastian moseyed over to his master, bowing slightly.

"Did you need something, my lord?" he asked gracefully.

Ciel flicked his hand at the butler.

"You're moving slower than usual," he snorted. "I would like to get on with my day."

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, young master," he responded.

The butler proceeded to dress the earl and put on his eye patch. Satisfied with his appearance, Ciel moved to the door. The two men traveled to the dining room where breakfast was waiting, steaming on a plate. The earl sat down, eyeing his meal. Sebastian stood by his side, awaiting any orders. Of course Ciel had his suspicions. Something must have happened between him and Katie. It made him almost made him sickly curious. As he finished his food, Ciel folded his hands over his crossed legs.

"Sebastian, when if my first meeting?" he asked lazily.

Sebastian glanced at him as he picked up the earl's dishes.

"I believe it is at ten o'clock this morning," he replied.

"Cancel it," Ciel ordered.

"Cancel, my lord?" the butler asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel stood up from his seat.

"I think I'll visit your wife this morning," he announced. "I haven't seen your little bundle of joy yet either."

Sebastian paused then continued to work.

"Whatever you wish, my lord," he said slowly.

Ciel nodded. He moved past the table and towards to the stairs. His butler joined him by his side shortly afterwards. They walked silently to Katie's room. He paused by the door, waiting for his butler to open it for him. Sebastian hesitated for a moment before opening it but his hands found the doorknob and led the earl into the room.

Katie sat up, the baby snugly laying in her arms. She eyed the earl as he waltz in, as if he would randomly snatch her child away from her. Ciel paused by her bed and she slowly relaxed. Her hair was a messy from sleep and taking care of her child. She hadn't bathed in a while; her hair was rather greasy and her skin had a darker hue to it. Though her appearance wasn't its best, her eyes were clearer than the open sky.

"Did I do something to receive a surprise visit, my lord?" she asked almost sarcastically.

Her voice was somewhat rougher than usual and a bit snappier. Ciel shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Not really," he said. "I was just curious about your condition and your newborn."

Katie gave a weary sigh and rocked the baby in her arms. Ciel eyed the infant as she moved back and forth. It has faint black hair on top of its head and round dark eyes that looked almost purple. It didn't cry or squirm in its mother's arms; it seemed to be content with just being with her.

"May I inquire about its gender?" the young master asked solemnly.

Katie stroked her child's face, refusing to make eye contact with anyone but her baby's.

"He's a boy," she said softly. "A beautiful boy."

Ciel smiled. According to plan.

"May I?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards the child.

As if shocked, Katie smacked his hand and shot him a warning glare. Ciel pulled back for a moment then glanced at Sebastian to see if he would react. He stood by the door still, as if confused whether or not to join the two of them. His behavior intrigued Ciel and made him daring. The earl sat down on the corner of the bed, looking over Katie's arm at the baby.

"Have you two already picked a name?" he asked gently.

Katie smiled and let out a relaxed breath.

"Anthony," she whispered soothingly.

Ciel gave her a warm smile.

"It suits him," he complimented.

Katie rocked some more.

"Thank you," she replied.

"May I hold him?"

Katie gave the earl a stunned look as if it was a ridiculous question to ask. The question almost surprised Ciel. He didn't even know where it came from. He decided to run with it, still ever so curious about Sebastian's behavior. Katie took a deep breath and Ciel caught her glance at Sebastian for a second. It was a hesitant look as if she didn't want to make the decision.

"I guess so," she finally sighed.

She waited until the earl was situated before handing Anthony over to him. Katie's hands never left his back though so Ciel never felt the full weight of the child. After a moment or two, she let him go and Ciel held the infant against his chest. Anthony stared up at him, no fear or worry reflecting in his face. It was like he didn't understand that at any moment the master could drop him and splatter his head on the floor.

"Be mindful of his head, young master," Sebastian commented abruptly.

Ciel glanced at his butler. The demon had moved behind him and was practically hovering over the young master's shoulder. His face was warm but his eyes screamed his anxiety and whatever inner turmoil he was hiding. Ciel sighed grumpily and spun around, handing the baby to his father.

"I'm tired of all this tension," he groaned. "I'll be in my study. I expect a report on your repair relationship."

The earl turned to Katie who looked almost horrified, her blue eye frozen onto Anthony. No doubt not holding child made her uneasy.

"I expect you'll be back to work soon as well, Katherine," he snapped.

Katie's mouth became a hard thin line.

"I'll work when I can," she hissed.

Ciel's eye narrowed. He spun on his heel and marched out the door. Relationship problems; it's a curse.


	34. Chapter 34

Katie stared down her husband as if the longer she eyed him the quicker he'd return her baby. The demon stood still, holding Anthony gently in his arms. Worry and anxiety attacked her but she swallowed it. Cowardice and tears would not save her now.

"Are you scared?"

Katie blinked at Sebastian's blunt question. He took a steady step towards her.

"Are you afraid that everything is a lie?" he continued on.

Katie swallowed.

"Nothing's changed," she said sharply, but nerves made her voice crack. "I still live here and still married to you. There is no reason to fear."

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian's hand was at her throat, his face inches from hers. His eyes were glazed but hard and sharp. Katie had managed to take a deep breath before he could even touch her. She clung to her air supply, worry still nagging at her mind. Anthony started to fuss and cry.

"I'm surprised by your stupidity, Katherine," Sebastian said, smiling sickly. "I'd never think you'd trust me even when my hands are at your throat."

Katie chose her words wisely.

"Your hand is shaking," she managed to breathe.

Sebastian's smile widened.

"I have to have some restraint," he snickered. "Otherwise I'd take your head clean off. Wouldn't want that would we, Katherine."

Anthony screamed and started thrashing about in his father's arm. His looked like each cry was painful. Katie froze and her heart wrenched. Her eyes trailed back to Sebastian's face. She gently took it in her hands.

"Why are you hiding," she tried to probe. "It can't be you're afraid that I'd leave."

"Why would you think something like that?" the demon chuckled.

"You've only ever used my real name when you're upset or worried," she squeezed out.

Sebastian's face melted and he smiled gently. The pressure on Katie's neck lifted.

"You knew from the beginning," he jeered.

"I had my suspicions," she breathed.

Sebastian chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Why did you agree to everything," he asked slowly. "Our marriage and the baby; why did you agree to it if you knew what I was?"

Katie swallowed, grateful for each deep breath she could take. Even though she sat so close to the demon, she felt not fear. She edged closer to her husband and gently shifted Anthony into her arms. The child's cries softened and died. Warmth flooded her as she rocked the baby in her arms and her anxiety ceased to exist.

"I was worried in the beginning," she admitted. "I didn't know what I was going to do. I mean, I knew that it was either you or my father."

Her eyes strayed from Anthony up to Sebastian. The butler's red orbs were locked onto her. His face was mixed with concern but peace.

"But," she breathed. "After I became pregnant with the baby . . . our baby, it didn't matter if you were different."

Katie stared at her husband, soaking in everything.

"I knew you wouldn't change," she whispered. "And I didn't need to run away anymore."

Sebastian smiled softly and gently caressed her face. He kissed her forehead tenderly. Katie wanted to melt away. The tension had completely died. Anthony suddenly let out a shriek, calling attention to him. His two parents flocked to him immediately. Katie pulled him tightly against her chest, rocking back and forth, trying to soothe him. Sebastian gently stroked his face lovingly. They smiled at each other quickly and a silent understanding pasted between them.

This child needed all the care they could give.


	35. Chapter 35

The spring and summer meshed together and before they knew it, the Phantomhive household was in the midst of winter. Thin clothes were quickly replaced with thick and cold foods with hot. The tension between people simmered and the water calmed, so to speak. Sebastian's life seemed full and endless as he was constantly sent off on assignments from his master. Ciel was more than pleased with life and his firm grip over Lord Williams' company. Sebastian was suspicious that his lord would soon demand for his child but so far the demand had not been made.

Katie spent most of her time with Anthony, who was now about four months old. His black glossy hair had completely covered his head and he had learned to roll around on the ground as well as crawl around on all fours. Sebastian found the child oddly interesting but Katie kept him close and unusually Anthony preferred to stay by his mother. It was like he knew his father was curious and sought after the protection of his mother.

One cold afternoon in December, Anthony was rolling around on the floor as Katie was washing dishes. Sebastian had successfully completely all of his annoying tasks and decided that he needed some extra love from his stubborn wife so he snuck into the kitchen silently to see her. She was softly humming to herself as Anthony played by her feet. Occasionally the baby would freeze as if mesmerized by her tune but after a while he would snap out of it and continue playing with whatever was in his hand. Sebastian chuckled to himself at the sight.

"Aren't you supposed to be serving Ciel his lunch," his wife asked suddenly.

She had heard him with her sharp senses. Of course they weren't as fine-tuned as his but they still shocked him from time to time. Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up Anthony off of the floor.

"I was just checking to see if you have it ready for me," he mused. "And I wanted to see my beautiful imp."

Katie snorted.

"You're just trying to get out of work again," she replied wittily.

Sebastian pulled her away from the sink with his free arm. She allowed herself to be removed from work and gathered in his arm. Anthony laughed wildly and smacked his father in the face. Sebastian froze startled by the blow to his cheek. Katie chortled and lifted the child into her arms.

"He's been deprived of your attention for a while," she giggled.

Sebastian sighed and ruffled his son's hair. The boy screamed with joy. Katie smiled softly, watching them. Sebastian spotted her watchful eyes and kissed her gently. How he had missed her soft tender lips and firm control of her emotions. His wife pulled away quickly and pointed towards the table.

"Lunch," she said sternly. "I don't want Ciel to get grumpy when I go talk to him about the transaction today."

Sebastian laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, dear," he replied. "I'll go."

He tickled Anthony's neck and earned himself another giggle from the baby before moving over to the lunch tray Katie had so elegantly prepared for him. A sudden shriek caused him to spin around. Anthony clung to his mother's bosom, screaming as if his body had been caught on fire or injured by an invisible force. Katie cuddled him in her arms, trying desperately to calm the child but his cries only became louder.

Sebastian walked calmly up to his small family.

"What happened," he asked smoothly.

Katie bounced the baby up and down gently as he laid against her body.

"I don't know," she admitted, partially frantic.

She had never been around children before so she knew so little about how to take good care of them. Of course she had her maternal instincts to tell her when to protect and feed her child but other than that, she was clueless when he started to cry.

Sebastian put a hand on Anthony's back and rubbed gently. He was still getting used to the small creatures behaviors and mannerisms but he found that he responded best to physical contact. The child continued to scream even as Katie smothered him into her body, worried and nervous about her baby. Sebastian slipped his hand back down to his side.

"I bet he's hungry," Katie said, flashing a smile at her husband. "I'll feed him and in the meantime, make sure Ciel gets his lunch in one piece."

Sebastian nodded and returned to the platter on the table.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he teased.

Katie rolled her eyes and Sebastian hurried out of the kitchen. Worry pulled at his mind as he made his way to the earl's office. 'It's nothing,' he told himself. 'Anthony just got scared or hungry.' He opened the door and entered. Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, brooding over papers. He looked fairly unhappy and glared at the demon butler with his single blue eye. He adjusted his eye patch and continued on with his work.

"I'm not hungry," the lord snapped. "I'm too busy for food."

Sebastian waltzed up to the desk and set the tray on top of it.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, young master, but my dear, sweet wife made this for you," he practically whined. "I wouldn't want her to be offended."

The master raised his head slightly, obviously irritated with his butler's statement. With a sharp snort, he sat up straighter.

"She insisted," the earl asked slowly.

Sebastian nodded emphatically.

"She did, my lord," he answered.

The earl sighed and waved his hand at the butler.

"Since it is Katherine's cooking, I'll take a break," he admitted.

Sebastian grinned and removed the papers from Ciel's desk. He stashed them away into a file then resumed his post by his master's side. The demon watched the thirteen year old lord eat his lunch. He was impressed that such a child could eat so quickly. In just a few minutes, the tray had been left spotless.

"Forgive me for saying so, my lord, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you could eat Katie's cooking all day long."

Ciel snorted at his words.

"That's ridiculous, Sebastian," he hissed. "It's like you're admitting your wife is better than you."

Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, my wife does have more experience in the kitchen."

Ciel sighed, lacing his fingers on top of the desktop.

A knock at the door attracted their gaze. Finny entered, breathing heavier than normal.

"My lord," the gardener wheezed. "There's a carriage outside."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting any guest today."

There was an awkward pause. Sebastian snapped into action; he pulled out an agenda from his jacket pocket.

"No one has made an appointment accept for your budget meeting," he supported, assuring his master.

The door flew open and Sebastian swore under his breath as Lord Williams entered the study. His loyal dog followed behind him, smugly. Alfred shot Finny a cheerful smile. The immature servant knew better than to stay and flew for a secure hiding place. Sebastian hid the booklet back into the darkness from whence it came.

"Lord Williams," Ciel said slowly. "What a surprise; I thought we had seen the last of you."

The lord snorted and trilled his fingers over his cane. Alfred smirked at Sebastian then turned his attention to Ciel.

"We came to see how Katherine was fairing," Williams said firmly. "Where is she?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian and let out a sigh.

"She's busy today; come back another day," he said somewhat politely.

Alfred stepped in.

"But you see, young earl, we have a busy day ourselves," he responded softly. "We won't stay very long."

Sebastian smiled sweetly, stepping in between Ciel and the half-demon.

"I understand your concern," he said sharply. "But as Lord Phantomhive has said, she is busy at the moment."

The door opened again, grabbing everyone's attention once more. Katie slipped in, Anthony snuggled in her arms. He was alert with wide electric blue eyes. His mother froze when she spotted her father and ex-butler standing in the room. Sebastian groaned on the inside. Could she not have picked a better time to come into the room?

"Impeccable timing, Katherine," Ciel said, his eye sending a warning her way. "Your father is here to see you."

Katie glanced at Sebastian then advanced to his side.

"You saw me now leave," she hissed.

Lord Williams' harsh face softened and he took a weary step forward.

"Is that little one yours," he demanded.

Katie withdrew Anthony tighter into her chest.

"No, I got a job as a governess," she snapped.

Alfred offered her a sweet and gentle look.

"He looks an awfully lot like you, Milady," he complimented. "As well as your husband."

Lord Williams held a firm hand out towards his daughter. Katie became rigid and firm where she stood. Anthony behaved the same way, clinging tightly to his mother.

"May I see my grandson," the lord inquired.

Sebastian put a steady hand on his wife's back as she leaned away from her father's presence.

"You can see him just fine from right there," she said darkly.

Lord Williams ignored her words and took another ragged step towards her. He didn't stop until he was just a few feet from her. His sharp blue eyes had softened like frozen butter as they gazed at Anthony's collected face. Something happened then that shocked everyone in the room; Lord Williams began to cry. Large tears rolled down his cheeks and he took a step back, covering his mouth with a shaky hand. Alfred was by his side immediately.

"My lord," he probed, as if unsure if his master would crumble into dust right then and there.

"What a beautiful child," Katie's father said softly. "So tender and young."

Katie relaxed next to Sebastian's side but only slightly. She would forever be haunted by memories of her father and that was something she was not willing to forgive.

The lord collected himself and cleared his throat. Alfred held his arm as if he was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Katherine," he said firmly. "Do you love this child?"

Katie tensed again but she nodded her head.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Would you die to protect him," her father continued on.

"Of course I would," she snapped.

Lord Williams smiled at his cane then looked up at her.

"I have long forgotten what it was like to look upon a child's face," he breathed. "I have even forgotten the joy of holding a newborn in my arms."

He swallowed and turned towards the door.

"Come, Alfred," he commanded. "We shall bother these good people another day."

Alfred's face made Sebastian suspicious. He expressed true horror and panic. It was like a murderer realizing that he had missed a mistake in his plan, that he had made a small imperfect flaw. The butler wondered if Alfred would finally leave them alone at last or if he could take matters into his own hand to fulfill Lord Williams' dream of conquest.


	36. Chapter 36

Ciel eyed his butler wearily. Sebastian held his seven month old son in his arms as he set down the earl's lunch on the desk.

"Did Katherine go out," Ciel asked, eyeing the child.

Sebastian smiled, oblivious to Anthony's wandering hands roaming all over his face and into his hair.

"She attending a meeting on your behalf," he stated proudly. "That means I have to watch over Anthony."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. The idea of his butler taking care of a baby for a long period of time was amusing.

"How long will she be out," he inquired, taking a bite of meat.

Sebastian repositioned Anthony in his arms.

"Not long," he purred. "At least an hour or so."

Ciel eyed the Anthony as he ate. The tyke was growing bigger and bigger every day. His black hair had grown out to around the edge of his forehead. His blue orbs looked slightly purple still, but Ciel assumed it would fade away with time.

"Now if you excuse me, my lord," Sebastian bowed awkwardly with Anthony in his arm. "I have other chores to attend to."

Ciel pushed his dishes forward, implying he wanted them to be taken them away. Sebastian hesitated for a moment as if he didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you leave Anthony here for a minute, finish your work," Ciel offered. "See your wife home then she can take over babysitting?"

Sebastian smiled distantly.

"Katie has asked me to keep an eye on our son," he explained. "I will do just that."

Ciel gave him a dark look.

"Do you not trust your master," he snapped.

Sebastian sighed and set down Anthony slowly.

"I do, my lord," he said. "And on that note, I'll leave Anthony to you."

He turned to leave, but he hesitated when his eyes connected to his son. Eventually he left the room, his son and his master alone in the same room. Ciel eyed the baby as if he would rise up onto his chubby legs and serve him just like his father. Anthony laid quietly on the floor, eyes locked onto the young earl. It was like the child could see through his soul. Ciel didn't like it. The door opened suddenly, and Meilin entered the room.

"Oh young master, Sebastian said that you might be needing some help," she said.

Ciel grinned, seeing his chance to get rid of the awkward situation.

"Could you take Anthony with you," he said warmly. "I'm sure being cooped up in the mansion all day will make him fussy."

Meilin beamed; she loved Katherine and Sebastian's baby.

"Oh, of course, young master," she exclaimed, lifting up the infant in her arms.

She swiftly carried the baby out of the room.

Ciel sighed, finally able to relax. He could finish some more paperwork before Katherine got back. He knew how upset she got when he didn't complete his work. The earl pulled a piece of paper out from his desk and started to furiously write on it. He wanted to get a head start.

* * *

A loud thud started Sebastian from his daydreaming. He rolled down his sleeves and brush off his hands before putting his gloved on. He had been working on dinner for about an hour now since his master had allowed him to leave. Satisfied that he looked presentable, Sebastian rushed out of the kitchen. He walked across the mansion swiftly, already knowing that the thud came from the earl's study. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"My lord," he said gently. "Is everything all right?"

Ciel sat at his desk, eyebrows furrowed. Meilin, Finnian, and Bard stood in the middle of the room, eyes every but the young master and Sebastian. The maid was sobbing uncontrollably. Finnian and Bard's eyes were clear but expressed their deep sadness as well.

"My lord," Sebastian asked carefully.

Ciel closed his eye as if gathering his courage to speak.

"Something has happened," he said patiently.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"What have they done now," he demanded firmly.

Ciel waved a hand to silence the butler.

"I'm afraid it was something that we didn't expect so soon, Sebastian," he admitted calmly.

He looked up at him with a firm gaze.

"Anthony is missing," he stated.

Sebastian almost had to take a step back. Word failed to convey his emotions or to hide them.

"Well, not missing, Mr. Sebastian, sir," Meilin spoke up. "Someone took him, they did."

Finnian nodded his head quickly.

"I caught a glimpse of him before he jumped over the fence," he said.

Bard kept his head down, shaking it wearily.

"What happened," Sebastian breathed.

Ciel glanced at Meilin and nodded his head, granting her access to speak. She hesitated then took a deep breath.

"I took Anthony outside to play, just as the young master suggested," she whimpered. "He didn't want to wander far, so I decided to pull some weeds for a time. The next thing I knew, he was crying like he does when he's hurt himself. I rushed over to him, but by the time I reached the area he was playing, he was gone."

She broke down into blubbering tears again.

"I shouldn't have left him by his self," she cried.

Ciel sighed.

"Thank you," he said impatiently. "You three may take some time to recompose yourselves."

The two men helped the crying maid out of the room, trying their best to offer soft words of comfort. Sebastian followed them with his eyes then turned his attention back to Ciel.

"I had no idea that Williams would make such an aggressive move," the master said, a complex mixture of emotion in his voice.

"And what makes you think that this is Williams' doing," Sebastian inquired.

Ciel snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Who else is completely obsessed with your wife and child," he snapped.

Sebastian stood erect and calm as his lord spoke. No emotions could possibly be triggered by whatever Ciel Phantomhive said to him. Nothing could break his front. Nothing except for the door bursting open, and his dear wife storming into the room. Her sharp eyes burned all she gazed upon. Her brown hair had fallen out of today's style and was messier than usual. The dress shirt and pants she wore was covered with debris. It was obvious she had heard the news.

In a desperate attempt to keep her calm, Sebastian tried to catch her in his arms. Katie easily avoided his arms and stormed up to Ciel's desk. Swiftly, she slapped her master across the face. Fortunately the butler caught her arm before she could attempt a second attack. Ciel's cold eye conveyed his irritation and betrayal.

"How dare you-" the master demanded, standing up.

Katie reared.

"How dare you," she screamed at him. "How dare you, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sebastian held his wife back desperately.

"Sweetheart, calm down," he said smoothly.

Katie ignored her husband's words, launching herself at the desk again.

"You practically gave my son to that sick, twisted fiend," she shouted. "Have you no shame?!"

Ciel gently massaged his sore cheek, eye narrowed on his employee.

"You, a loyal servant, dare to attack your master," he said coldly. "Have you lost your mind?"

Katie broke free of Sebastian's hold but to his surprise didn't go for Ciel again. She stood straight and noble in front of him. Her expression was mildly calmer, but Sebastian could still tell she was upset.

"You wanted to use me and my son to win over my family's company," she hissed. "Yet you allow him to get kidnapped and be used a leverage."

Ciel opened his mouth then closed it. He sighed and sat down gracefully.

"If you are so hung up over a mistake," he replied. "Then I will do something about it. You are excused."

Katie let out a sigh of frustration but bowed never the less and left. Sebastian watched her quietly go, guilt tearing at him. No doubt she definitely was taking her frustration and horror out on their bed while he, her husband, was to wait on the person partially responsible for their child's disappearance.

"It was my fault."

The statement caught Sebastian's attention. Ciel leaned over his desk, hands clasped over his mouth, so the butler couldn't see anything from his nose down.

"My lord," Sebastian proved.

"I didn't want to watch the tyke while I was working, so I asked Meilin to take him out," he said slowly.

"Young Master, did you want Katie to retaliate against you," the demon asked softly.

Ciel's eye focused on some unseen object in front of him.

"Maybe I did," he mumbled quietly.

Immediately, as if catching himself for being depressed, the earl sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Never the less, we must find and take back your son," he said all business-like. "I can't take over Williams' empire without him."

Sebastian smiled gently.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed.


	37. Chapter 37

Ciel sighed as they walked down the long trail ahead of them.

"Why are we out here," he complained.

Katherine sighed, her arms folded across her chest, clearly irritated with being there as well.

"My father always goes to his villa in the countryside when he wants to be alone," she explained for the fiftieth time. "It helps him think."

Sebastian nodded.

"As I was conducting research on Katie's past, I learned that when Lord Williams comes here," he added. "It's usually when his company is stressed or needs correction. After he returns, the company begins to prosper once again."

Ciel nodded, finally understanding the two servant's logic. This would most likely be the first place Lord Williams would take Anthony.

"So you two did your research," he mumbled. "Good job."

Katie shook her head as they approached the door of the villa.

"I know what kind of man my father is," she stated plainly.

Suddenly the door opened, catching Ciel off guard for a moment. Alfred's eerie cheerful face greeted them. His long, blonde hair had been left down to hang over his shoulders and down his back. Brownish-gold orbs found Katie and locked onto her. His twisted smile only grew.

"Well, hello, Mistress," he purred. "Fancy seeing you here."

Katie folded her arms over her chest. Ciel cleared his throat for attention, but Alfred didn't seem interested.

"I came to see Lord Williams," he announced politely. "I received a letter from him a few days ago, and I wanted to confirm something with him."

Alfred raised an eyebrow but smiled graciously.

"Oh, but of course," he said warmly. "I would be more than happy to show you the way."

He opened the door all of the way and disappeared into the house. Sebastian moved in, holding the door for the earl and his wife. Ciel entered first and was impressed with the room. It was open and bright, unlike Lord Williams' personality. The walls were a wonderful cream color while the floor was a gorgeous oak. Calm blue curtains and furniture almost made the earl take a step back.

Katie sighed from behind him, and he spun around. Her eyes focused on the wooden floor. There was a hidden sorrow to them. No doubt she was remembering something unpleasant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Milady," Alfred appeared on a staircase. "I forgot how emotional you become when you come here. You were ever so fond of your dear mother."

Katie slowly ripped her eyes away from the floor. They had become hard and relentless.

"I thought you were going to show us to Lord Williams," she snapped. "Or are you such a neglectful butler that you forgot where you last saw him."

Alfred was taken back for a moment, but he recovered and bowed slightly.

"Where are my manners," he said solemnly. "This way."

He climbed the stair case, and the rest of the troop followed him to the second level. Katie walked in front of Ciel as if to protect him from Alfred's every move. Sebastian held up the rear, eyes watching for the slightest hint of malevolence. Alfred eventually led them into a large room which turned out to be Lord Williams' room. A single bed was placed in the center of the room, furniture all around it. Ciel noticed that there was something under the covers, and it didn't smell pleasant. Alfred smiled wickedly.

"I present Lord Williams," he announced.

Katie approached the bed, suspicious eyes on her ex-butler the entire time. With one swift, graceful move, the covers were thrown back to reveal the bloody, mangled body of Lord Williams. Sebastian quickly moved in front of the earl, blocking his view of the horrific sight. Ciel breathed in deeply, trying to prevent himself for vomiting.

"I'm afraid he isn't feeling very well today," Alfred said naturally as if he hadn't even realized that his master had been killed. "Would you like to come over another day?"

"You killed him earlier than I anticipated," Katie said solemnly.

Ciel saw Alfred shrug as he moved into the earl's view.

"He started to hesitate," he stated calmly. "So I took care of it for him. Now our plans won't be in jeopardy again."

Katie rushed into the butler, smashing him against the wall. Her hands found his throat, eyes narrowed and fierce. Alfred didn't look worried at all. If anything he was enjoying his new-found attention.

"Where's Anthony," Katie demanded sharply. "What have you done with him?!"

Alfred smiled confidently, completely ignoring the woman's hands at his neck.

"Is that why you're here, milady," he cooed. "I thought you just wanted to see me."

Katie rammed the half demon into the wall again.

"Where is my son?!"

Alfred's face grew solemn as he realized that she was dead serious. A dark aura took hold of his eyes, sending chills down Ciel's spine. Katie suddenly looked away from her battle, distracted by something. Everyone froze, listening. A soft cry echoed through the room, and Katie bolted for the door. Alfred made a desperate attempt to grab her. His strike was too slow, and she escaped out of the room. Before the butler could follow, Sebastian moved in between him and the door.

"Leaving so soon, Alfred," he teased. "I thought we could chat for a while."

Ciel moved away towards Lord Williams' side. He quickly covered the body and looked over it quietly. A few days ago, he was a strong leader of a vast empire. With one false step, he ended up dead. The young earl felt a sense of melancholy as he moved away from the bed. If he wasn't careful, he would end up like him. A crash made the young master look up. Alfred ran out of the door, blood running down his face and arm. Sebastian pulled himself up from the tangle of broken floor boards and curtains.

"Are you just going to let him get away," Ciel demanded. "Go after him. If he gets your child, I'll lose his company!"

Sebastian glanced at the earl, slightly irritated.

"My lord," he said in a solemn voice. "We do have a plan; if I may so bold as to remind you of it."

Ciel opened his mouth to object but closed it. He snorted and turned on his heel, marching towards the front door.

"Very well," he grumbled. "I will go obtain our escape vehicle. Make sure you two meet me at the rendezvous point."

Sebastian bowed slightly.

"Yes, My lord," he said, a smile pulling on his lips.

He turned and left the room hastily.


	38. Chapter 38

Katie sped down a hall, eyes darting back and forth as she searched for Anthony. Another ear-piercing shriek caught her attention, and she quickly opened a random door only to reveal an empty bedroom. The young mother sighed out of distress, running her fingers through her hair. She spun out of the room and ran down the hall. Worry and anxiety pulled at her left and right as she waited for another clue to where her child was.

A crisp, clear cry caught her attention. Katie paused in front of a partially opened door as the crying continued. It poured out of the room and penetrated her heart. Without hesitation, she broke into the room. Anthony laid on his back in a beautifully carved crib. The dark wood was appealing to the eye. Gently, elegant carvings made it look divine and expensive. Katie couldn't resist touching it. Anthony let out a squeal, snapping his mother out of her trance. She quickly rushed to her son, picking him up and snuggling him lovingly against her chest. He giggled and cooed with joy.

"Oh no, what are you doing in here, milady," a disturbing familiar voice whined.

Katie spun around, holding Anthony protectively in her arms. Alfred leaned against the doorway. His blonde hair had fallen into his face, and his eyes displayed his weariness. The ever so subtle smell of blood caught Katie's attention. She eyed his mangled body and felt a little bit sympathetic for him. Sebastian must have somehow gotten his hands on the half-demon.

"Alfred," Katie breathed.

The butler pulled himself off the trim, waltzing into the room. He looked gallantly around the room. Katie let her eyes follow his gaze. The bright cream walls illuminated the room. A single window was decorated with light blue curtains. Every piece of furniture looked like it had been carved by angels. Alfred turned, and his eyes locked onto Katie, an old, lost look hidden in his irises.

"What do you think of this room," he asked softly.

Katie shifted.

"It's nice," she said smoothly.

Alfred took another step towards her before stopping. He smiled at her. It was different than all his other creepy grins and smirks. It was tender and loving.

"No, Katherine," he breathed. "It's perfect. I made sure of it. Everything in this room had to be exactly the way you would've wanted it."

Anthony's small fist grasped Katie's shirt, surprising her. She put a comforting hand around her son.

"Why," she managed.

Alfred sighed deeply.

"You were supposed to be with me," he said cautiously. "The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were too good to be true. I bargained with your father and managed to create a deal; that I will get to have you after he's done with me."

Katie could feel her chest tightening. She could tell it wasn't a lie. The butler's eyes were so focused and calm. It was so unlike the bouncy, perverted Alfred she knew.

"I've been preparing everything," the half-demon continued on. "I made arrangements for a new house, a wedding, and even the baby's room."

He gestured to the ceiling.

"You were going to have it all," he whispered, drawing closer. "I would've shared everything with you. I would've given up on all my jobs as a demon. Whatever you desired, I would give to you. . ."

Alfred paused, and for a moment, Katie thought he would collapse. He swayed for a second, but recovered, running bloody fingers through his bangs.

"But," he hissed, darkly. "You weren't happy with waiting for me. You ran away and got married to a bloody full demon."

"As if you didn't know my father was a brute," Katie snapped at him. "You knew what he did to me! You knew how low I felt, and yet, you still came after me time and time again! If you really did feel anything besides lust, you would've comforted me! You would've at least attempted to help me!"

Katie took a deep breath, eyes glued to Alfred's startled face.

"You hide every intention you ever had," she spoke firmly. "How could I have known you were planning something?!"

Alfred opened his mouth to counter attack, but Katie wouldn't have it.

"All I ever have known about you were you're cruel words and inappropriate behaviors towards me," she barked. "All you ever spewed was lies and false accusations!"

In a single instant, the soft and loving look in Alfred's eyes became corrupt with irritation and lust once more.

"That child was supposed to be mine," he said slyly. "You're happiness was supposed to be mine."

He took a step forward. It was more than enough for Katie. She bolted for the door. Alfred lunged for her, bloody hands reaching for her. The young mother pulled a dagger from its hiding place, pointing it at the butler. He paused as if confused whether or not to continue his attack. Katie spun around the doorway and sprinted down the hall. She was grateful that she remembered the outline for the villa, despite not coming to the house for years.

Katie rounded a corner and almost smashed into her husband. Neither of them ceased running, but their joy was easily expressed through eye contact. Katie was disturbed by the dust and blood on Sebastian's suit, but he gave her a warm look of reassurance.

"Did everything go smoothly," he asked urgently.

Katie smiled, hoisting Anthony higher onto her shoulder. Sebastian sighed and slowed his pace. His wife followed his example. Eventually they stopped, breathing a tad heavier than normal.

"I'm glad you both are alright," the butler wheezed.

Katie could only grin, equally as happy to have her son back in her arms. A crash behind them caught her attention. Sebastian didn't even flinch; he knew it was Alfred. Katie turned to the demon.

"You take Anthony to the rendezvous point," she ordered quickly.

"Katie," he started.

"You're faster than me," she explained. "And Alfred will think that I have him."

Sebastian opened his mouth to object, but another wave of smashing convinced him to comply. He gently took Anthony from his mother's chest. He glanced down at his wife with glistening, melancholy eyes.

"Come back to me," he whispered softly.

His lips connected with Katie's for a passionate second. How odd it was, for that one moment to feel like an eternity. Sebastian finally broke away, and in a blink of an eye, had vanished from his lover's side. Katie looked over her shoulder just as a nearby wall crumbled with a loud bang. Dust littered the air, but a faint outline of Alfred was visible.

Katie ran.

Her legs summoned strength from any source they could as she turned sharp corners. The plan had gone so smoothly until now. Ciel had to only provide a speedy escape from the villa, while Sebastian was under orders to stall Alfred and Williams. Katie's mission was to discover the location of Anthony, find her husband, and flee to the far side of the villa where Ciel would pick them up. So far, everything would fall according to plan, even if the young woman didn't make it to the targeted location.

Another wall broke, splintering into fragments of wood and rock. Katie forced her body to move faster as she noted the house starting to cave in around her. She could always grieve for the villa after the messy battle. With a slight course adjustment, Katie soon discovered that the rendezvous point was only an unfinished cliff, overlooking a dense forest of pines and rocks. Her mind scrambled for an escape.

"Katherine!"

The abrupt sound traveled from above. Katie looked up, pausing in her confusion. In the air was an old dirigible. The dull red balloon hovered easily twenty to thirty feet above the very edge of the cliff. Katie spotted her husband and son. Ciel held the fussing baby, making sure he stayed away from the edge.

"The rope, Katherine," Ciel shouted. "Grab onto the rope!"

Katie found the long rope that hung inches above the ground. A gun went over behind her, and she spun around, pain shooting into her shoulder. Alfred emerged from the wreckage, hair mangled with dirt and sweat. His eyes burned with fury, and a pistol hanging loosely in one hand.

"Katherine," he cooed, roughly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Time was of essence. Katie turned back to the dirigible.

"Go," she barked.

Sebastian moved immediately. Katie didn't focus on him; she sprinted for the cliff, eyes on the rope. As the aircraft moved on, the rope slide after it and eventually off the edge. Soon it dangled over the hundreds of feet below. The young woman felt slightly nervous about leaping over the widening gap between the edge and the rope. Alfred's footsteps behind her didn't help at all. She ordered her body to move faster, pushing as hard as she possibly could. In an act of desperation, she leapt of the cliff, arms outstretched.

Relief flooded her as her hands tightened around the rope. Katie released a sigh. Remembering her pursuer, she looked around. Alfred had just barely reached the cliff. He jumped after her, but he fell short and plunged down into the depths of the rocky forest. To his death.

A bitter sweet feeling consumed Katie as she watched. A squeal from the dirigible provoked her to climb. The young mother scrambled up the rope, eager to see her child again. As she reached the deck, she noted the pain in her arm screaming. There was a gap between the railing and where Katie dangled from on the rope. She would have to jump up and heave herself over the rail. Mustering what courage she had, she sprung upwards. Her hands hit the top banister but couldn't grasp it in time and her body's weight pulled her down.

In a desperate panic, Katie lashed out with her arms again. She managed to land a grip on the supporting rails of the banister. Her entire body lunged downwards as gravity tried to rip her away. There was a loud snap and the entire ship bounced with her, tilting towards her dramatically. White gloved hands grabbed Katie's arms and pulled her up slowly towards the banister. The deck tipped even more. Katie quickly grabbed onto Sebastian's forearms, and he paused.

"Wait," she gasped, her strength finally fleeing from her.

The dirigible creaked and roped cringed, threatening to break. Her heart started to beat wildly. If Sebastian pulled her up any further, the entire aircraft could break apart, sending everyone to their deaths. Katie looked up at her husband. His face was calm and smooth even though he was trying to pull her up. She loved him so much. All the shouting and fighting was just a mask for how she really felt; deep love and adoration. She could almost laugh at herself. Katie's eyes wandered to Ciel. He had found a corn of the banister to anchor himself down on the other side of the deck. One arm was wrapped around a rail while the other held Anthony square into his chest. He appeared calm, but his eyes betrayed him with a horrified glance at Sebastian. Anthony was quiet again. His expression was calm, if anything, full of melancholy.

Katie's gazed eventually traveled back to Sebastian's face, and she took a deep breath.

She knew what she had to do. With the last bit of effort, the young woman pulled herself put a little higher. Sebastian's grip loosened slightly with her sudden movement. The ship creaked a warning, and Katie attempted to smile.

"Goodbye."

She let go of the banister.


	39. Chapter 39

There are a numerous ways to feel pain. Sometimes it's a sharp feeling like a knife in your heart. Other times it's like an elephant sitting on top of you. A dull ache that never fades is terrible as well. But there's an even worse feeling; a burning sensation in your heart that can sharp and heavy all at once. The loss of a lover has to be painful; it is a law nature itself has decreed.

Sebastian stared down into the valley below, looking for any signs of his young wife. The image of her dropping out of his grasp left a sickening feeling in his stomach. His heart burned with an unquenchable flame. His body refused to move and his mind began to cloud over, unable to process anything around him. The world became dim and deadened.

It suddenly hit him.

He wouldn't be able to touch her again. His lips would never reach hers. Their hands would never clasp. He wouldn't be able to see her face, full of colorful and unique expressions. Their body would never be intertwined in the dead of night with writhing passion. She was gone.

"Sebastian," a sharp voice snapped.

The butler turned towards his master. The young earl had risen from his hiding place, still holding onto Anthony.

"We have to keep moving," he said.

Sebastian offered a fake smile.

"Of course, my lord," he replied. "I'll quicken our escape."

He took one last quick look at the abyss before leaving the banister.

"It'd be a shame if you missed dinner."

With speedy, yet cautious skills, the demon navigated the dirigible back to the Phantomhive estate. Ciel bared the news to the staff of Katherine's death. He told of her bravery and courage to save everything she had ever fought for. Sebastian cringed every time the story was unfolded. Humans were so mysterious. His wife had everything she could've ever wanted; a son, a husband and a job in a place far from harmful predators. She merely needed to climb over the banister, and her life would be complete once more. But in the end, Ciel was right. Katherine Michaelis was only thinking of the others on the dirigible. The ropes were snapping, and the deck was slanting. It was her or her prized possessions. It wasn't a matter Sebastian had a choice in. So he continued to serve his master, his mind still cursed with the memories of his lover's sad end.

Years dragged on for the Phantomhive household. Young Anthony Michaelis grew up to be a strong and healthy boy. He kept his shiny, black hair long, but it was fairly shorter than his father's. With one glance of his rich blue-purple eyes, he could make a lady faint where she stood. Sebastian stayed rather close to his son as he matured. His son learned etiquette and the ways of the world in a fashionable time frame. Occasionally, Anthony would ask about his young mother; what she looked like, how she behaved and where was she now. Sebastian would then smile, sit his son down, and begin to describe his magnificent wife. He always started at the very beginning, when they first met, how they hated each other, and eventually fell in love. And then the butler would tell the tragic tale of how Katherine gave her life to save her family. Anthony never stopped asking about his mother's legacy. He grew to admire her, and adopted her stubborn, wild spirit.

Anthony eventually handed over the Williams' Company to Ciel when he turned nineteen. As an act of kindness, the earl offered to set him up with branch from his own company that was leaving for America. Curiosity got the best of the half-demon, and he accepted the offer. Sebastian was hesitant to let his only child leave, but in the end, Anthony left with the company. A few months after the move, Anthony wrote a letter to his father, expressing his new found love for the country he worked in. After a few years, Anthony reported that he wouldn't be returning home with some of the workers from London. Sebastian's heart murmured with impatience as his son wrote about his experiences in America. He now knew the deep desire his wife had all those years ago; to hold onto your biological offspring.

On Anthony's twentieth birthday, the demon butler received a letter from his son. He had gotten married to a beautiful 'Brooklyn' woman by the name of Emily and was expecting his first child. Sebastian was happy for his heir, but after months wore by, the old ache of loneliness leached onto him once more. Ciel had married Elizabeth, and hire dozens of more servants (though he decided to keep the three stooges as well as Sebastian).

One afternoon while following his lord and lady on a picnic, the butler decided to take a stroll into the nearby market. Humans buzzed around like bees, eager to bring something new back to their hive. Everything Sebastian saw and heard reminded him of Katherine. She loved to go shopping for groceries more than anything, except for maybe a short walk in the garden. He remembered how her eyes would light up at the sight of a sale or a rare ingredient. She greeted everyone, and once in a while, she would point out the ones who had given her food or shelter after she had ran away from home. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the street, eyes focused on nothing but the air in front of him. Photographs of Katherine's cheerful smile, her stormy eyes, and her embarrassing expressions flashed through his mind. He suddenly realized the blunt and heavy truth; each moment with her was a treasure. Even with her obvious flaws and sharp remarks, he found her a delight to be around. The pain in his chest burned and contracted within him. A single droplet of water slid out of his eye. Only a single word could describe his invisible wound.

Love.

He truly, deeply, and eternally loved Katherine with every fiber of his being.

And he couldn't tell her. Now he was cursed to spend his life regretting.

Despair crept into the demon's mind. He felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. Breathing was a burden; darkness consumed him, and even walking felt impossible. With a heavy heart, the butler turned around and treaded down the path he had come down. All of a sudden, Sebastian froze. Walking towards him was a gorgeous young woman, who looked to be in her thirties. A plain dress couldn't hope to hide her ripe body or accent her swirling blue eyes. Long brown hair captivated the butler with wave as steady as the sea. The lady looked up, and the two's eyes met. She smiled ever so lovingly. At first surprise seized him, then denial. At last, Sebastian took a few steps forward, returning the expression. He gently reached for her face, his white, gloved fingers caressing her face. The smile upon her lips widened. A tear snaked out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Katie. I've missed you."

_THE END_


	40. Chapter 40

My dear readers,

This long journey we have taken together has been terribly fun. I've learned a lot about myself as you have learn a lot about me.

Some times I can be cruel and ruthless. Others I can leave you sobbing. I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

I honestly thought that this story would get shot down by the numerous Sebastian Michaelis fans. I was surprised when I reached the fifth chapter with more than THREE PAGES of reviews! I truly believe that it was you, my dear readers, that have motivated me to continue to write this story.

To tell you the truth, when I started Ordered to Love, I hated Sebastian with a burning fire in my belly. Not only was he attractive, but he got everything he wanted, or at least, what Ciel wanted. I soon found myself pushing Katie and Sebby closer and closer subconsciously. I remember my first thought was 'Omigosh the fangirls are going to kill me!' Now at the end of this tale, I find myself almost in tears. I desperately wanted to end the story, but now that it's done, I ache.

Again, thank you for your hours of reading and posting! As a writer, there is nothing I love more than seeing my reader's reactions to the chapters. I pray that you will continue to support me with my other stories as I create them.

Your's Truly,

SammyChanLuvsU


End file.
